What a way to find out!
by The Stories of L.B
Summary: Contains What a way to find out! & Old Friends & New Enemies! RATED T! CHAPTER 17 UPDATED! PLEASE R&R!
1. Don't Kiss & Tell

**_I own none of the Black Bird Characters!_**

**

* * *

**

While Misao was walking home from school one day she felt as if someone was following her. She glanced behind her a few times here and there, but saw no one.

"Hmmm must be my imagination." She stated and continued to make her way home. Her father was coming home to day from his fact gathering trip and he hated it when she got home late. She turned the corner and made her way down her street. A shiver creped up her spine.

"What the hell…." She muttered. She heard the sound of footsteps walking up behind her. She sucked in a bundle of air, and was about to let it out in a scream. A big laugh bursted out from the person behind her.

"Kyo!" She screamed spinning around punching Kyo in the arm. "Don't sneak up on me like that!" She shouted with tears in her eyes. She hated it when he did stuff like that. Kyo let out a chuckle, toning down his laughter.

"Sorry I just couldn't…resist." He said covering his mouth with the back of his hand. She glared up at him through narrow eyes.

"Well try to resist it please." She turned back around and began to make her way home again. She could still sense Kyo trailing not far behind her. She let out a sigh. "Did you want something?" She asked.

"Hmmm well I did want a little something but I see that your still upset-" Misao spun around striking a annoyed pose.

"What is it?" She asked already knowing what it was. Kyo let out a chuckle.

"As if you don't already know." Misao rolled her eyes and closed her eyes.

"Okay let's get it over with." She muttered closing her mouth and waiting for him to make his move. Kyo felt a small smile touch his lips. He walked slowly towards her, taking all the time in the world.

"God would you kiss me alrea-" Kyo put his lips to hers feeling very happy in the end. Misao let out a moan grabbing a hold of his dress shirt. He was still in his suit and tie from work. While they were kissing a man came out in a leopard printed shirt seeing the two love birds. _"Awww how sweet." _He thought. But after a second of staring the man noticed the girl. _"No way...!"_ He began to feel sick. They ended the kiss.

"Okay I've really got to get home." She turned around finding her father staring at her and Kyo. "D-Dad!" She said feeling her inside go cold.

"M-Misao…!" He muttered touching his hand to his forehead, and falling backwards hitting the ground.

"Dad!" She shouted running towards her unconscious father. She reached him and fell to her knees. "Dad! Dad come on wake up!" She shouted pulling her Dad's head into her lap. "Kyo!" She shouted. Kyo had followed her when she ran to her fathers aid. He touched the mans face and let out a sigh.

"He just faint is all." A small smile spread over his face. "No need to worry, Misao."

"No need to worry! No need to worry!" She shouted. "My father just fainted! How do I not worry about that?" She asked. He shrugged.

"He'll wake up in a few minutes." He said making his way home. "Just get him inside and put some ice on that head of his. He'll have quite a headache when he comes too." Misao stared at him in complete shock.

"What your not going to help me get him inside." He looked over his shoulder notching his eyebrow.

"I've got a meeting with Buzen, and Sagami."

"What about the others?" Misao asked forgetting about her father and his current state. Kyo shrugged.

"They couldn't make it so it's just me, Buzen, and Sagami…oh and Taro of course." He continue his walk to his house. "See ya later, Misao." He said with a wave. Misao let out a sigh, then looked down at her Dad. _"What a way for Dad to find out about Kyo and me."_ She thought trying to figure out how to go about moving her Dad into the house.

* * *

_**Hello everyone! This was my first ever Black Bird fanfiction. Hope you liked it, and please R&R! Thanks for reading ^_^**_


	2. Kiss & Tell

_**I own none of the Black Bird Characters!**_

* * *

He opened his eyes a bit seeing a bright light shining down at him. He rose his hand to shield his eyes from the bright light.

"Dad you alright?" He knew that voice…it sounded so familiar. The light turned off with a click. "Dad…?" He opened his eyes wide, but his vision was full of black spots.

"Sweetheart?" A soft voice asked. He blinked his eyes a few times and then opened them seeing his wife and daughter staring down at him.

"Honey…Misao…what happen?" He asked confused. A deep male voice answered him.

"Seem as if you had a little fainting episode." The clip of a pen sounded. "But I think you'll be alright." The clip of the pen sounded again. "Now if you will excuse me I must return to the hospital." He got up and went to leave.

"I'll walk you to the door Doctor." The doctor smiled towards Mrs. Harada.

"Why thank you Mrs. Harada." As the both of them made their way to the front door Misao kneeled down next to her Dad.

"Um Dad I can explain-"

"Oh Misao…my sweet, sweet Misao." He muttered with tears in his eyes. "I had the most horrific dream." Misao swallowed the giant lump in her throat.

"What was the dream about?" She asked beginning to sweat. A tear slide down his cheek. Misao let out a gasp seeing the tear soak into his shirt.

"I dreamt that my little girl was kissing a man…thank god it was a dream." He sighed happily. Misao bit her bottom lip trying to stop if from trembling. Her Dad looked up through his shaggy hair.

"It was a dream…right?" Misao heart began to sped up with ever breath she took. "Right?" He asked with a small shrill voice. Misao took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"I wish I could Dad, but I can't."

"Huh!?" He asked in an even more shrill voice. "Why can't you?" He asked gripping onto her uniform sleeve.

"The guy you saw out there he-"

"Don't say it!" Dad pleaded.

"He's my boyfriend." Misao's Dad mouth hung up for what seemed ages. He still couldn't wrap his mind around the idea of his little Misao having a boyfriend.

"No I won't believe it!" He shouted flying up into a sitting position. "Your to young to have a boyfriend!" He slapped his knees with his hands.

"What's going on in here?" Misao looked back on the edge of tears.

"Mom I just told Dad I have a boyfriend and he tells me I'm to young!" She said sniffing back the tears. She wanted to act mature, but Dad was making it hard to do so. Her Mom let out a sigh.

"Now sweetheart why is it so hard to believe that Misao might have found a boyfriend?" She asked very softly. He looked away from both of them and began to blush.

"Because she's my little girl…and I don't want her to grow up anymore." Mom chuckled. Misao felt her anger start to boil in the pit of her stomach.

"Well I am growing up and I do have a boyfriend!" She shouted. Misao's Mom looked to her with a notched brow.

"What's his name?" She asked.

"Huh?" Was all Misao could say. Mom walked over to a plush mat and sat down.

"What's his name?" She asked. "You do know it don't you?" Misao let out a gasp.

"Of course I do, do you think I wouldn't have a brain to ask?" She asked. Her Mom shook her head.

"No of course not, Misao. Just wondering is all." Misao that out an annoyed puff.

"His name is Kyo." She said with her head held high. There was silence through the room. Her Dad was looking to his wife hoping she would know who this "Kyo" person was. Mom just sat staring at her daughter.

"Kyo as in our neighbor next door, Kyo?" She asked. Misao nodded feeling very proud of herself. It felt so good to have told them both about Kyo.

"Out of the question." Misao eyes flew open.

"What, why?" She asked starting to panic. Her Mom got up and walked to the kitchen muttering "out of the question under her breath." Misao was still in a state of shock.

"What just happen?" She asked herself. Dad began to laugh.

"Seems to me that you don't got a boyfriend anymore." He leaped to his feet. "Ain't it great!" He said beginning to whistle as he went. Misao sat there completely surprised at her mother. What had just happen. Mom was always so understanding and why did she say it was out of the question for her to date Kyo. Did she know that Kyo was a Tengu, and the head of his whole clan! Or was it that she just didn't think he was good enough for her daughter…or could it be that Misao's Mom was into Kyo and didn't like it when Misao said she was his girlfriend!

"Nah that's ridiculous!" Misao muttered standing up and feeling her anger boil up again remembering what her Dad said a minute ago. That she didn't have a boyfriend anymore. _"The hell I don't!"_ She thought with a frown. She picked up her bag and went up to her room. She threw her bag on her bed and opened her closet doors. She had striped off her uniform by then, and was now looking for something to wear over to Kyo's this evening. _"Oh that's right he's having a meeting with Buzen, and Sagami."_ She thought. She shook her head around.

"But I got to go over there tonight!"

"Oh really?" Misao spun around seeing Kyo leaning in through her window. She let out a scream.

* * *

_**Author Notes!**_

_**Hello everyone hope you enjoyed chapter 2 of my Black Bird fanfiction! Please R&R! Thanks for reading ^_^**_


	3. The Dog Treatment!

_**I own none of the Black Bird Characters!**_

* * *

Misao grabbed her robe from her closet door, and threw it on.

"Misao you alright!" Mom shouted from the kitchen. Misao looked from Kyo to her bed room door. She walked over, opened it, and looked to her Dad study. The door was still closed. She let out a sigh. "Misao you okay?" Mom asked again.

"Y-Yes! It was just…a bug." Kyo was laughing in silence. Misao glared at him with daggers in her eyes.

"What are you doing here?" She asked. Kyo pulled himself all the way through the window and sat down on her bed.

"So did you tell him?" Misao gripped the edge's of the robe closed so not to show any skin to Kyo perverted gaze.

"What the hell are you doing here?" She asked in an angry whisper. He looked to her with lazy eyes. He shrugged and let out a yawn falling backwards, his head hitting the soft sheets.

"Did you tell him or not?" He asked again this time a little bit more impatient. Misao spun around looking back at the contents of her closet.

"Well I kind of had to now didn't I?" Kyo shook his head and looked around at her room. He saw her desk that was over flowing with failed papers. He got up.

"No you couldn't have just told him he was seeing things." He said walking over to her desk and picking up the papers and observing them.

"Well excuse me for wanting to tell them the truth." She muttered. Kyo let out a chuckle.

"You told _both_ of them?" He asked. "Well that's very big of you." He said placing the paper back down on the desk. Misao turned around with a handful of clothes.

"Okay well you can leave now."

"Huh?" He said dumbfounded. Misao rolled her eyes and walked towards her bathroom that connected to her parents room.

"I'm getting dressed and I'll be over in a little bit after supper okay." Kyo walked up behind her and grabbed her from around the waist. He buried his face in the crook of her throat and kissed it, sending shivers up her spine.

"Okay." He muttered. Then he was gone sending her hair flying into her eyes. She let out a sigh.

"I hate when he does that." She muttered to herself. She pulled the door open and looked at her reflection in the mirror. She let out a sigh.

"God I really look terrible." She said inspecting her smeared makeup. She dropped her hand from her face and threw off her robe. She looked down at the skirt, top, and leggings she picked out. The skirt was a nice simple denim skirt, the top was a nice smoky purple look to it, and the leggings were a pale pink. She pulled them on and redid her makeup. When she was finished her hair was flipped out, her lips were glossy, and her outfit was very flattering. She walked out of the bathroom and threw her robe back into her closet. She skipped down the stairs into the living room. Her Dad was reading one of his new folklore books.

"Hey Dad." She said sitting down on the plush mat opposite of his. He looked up through his shaggy bangs and let out a chuckle.

"Why you all dressed up for?" He asked. Misao let out a sigh flipping her hair out of her face.

"After supper I'm going over to Kyo's." She said with an airy tone. Dad's head snapped up and his expression changed from confusion to worry to confusion again.

"What...I thought we told you couldn't date this Kyo person…." Misao let out a giggle.

"Dad I've been dating Kyo for months-"

"That's why your ending it tonight." Mom said carrying out a plate full of food. She placed the plate down on the table, and sat down with her family. "Kyo's much to old for you sweetheart." Misao grabbed her plate and filled it with food.

"No he isn't." She said taking a bite of rice. "He's only a few years older then me Mom-"

"He's to old!" Her Mother shouted. Misao slammed down her hand, her chop sticks went flying.

"You can't always treat me like I'm 5 years old you guys!" She shouted. "I'm 16 years old! It's not like I've let him...well you know." She muttered starting to blush. Her Dads head snapped up.

"Not let him do what?" He asked. "Huh not let him do what?" She shook her head.

"N-Nothing."

"Misao has he gotten rough with you?" Dad and Mom asked together. She looked at them completely grossed out. She shouldn't be talking about sex with her parents...well not like this anyway.

"No of course not!" She shouted. "If he did you think I would still be with him." They both let out a laugh.

"I don't know-" Misao let out a gasp.

"What are you trying to say? You guys know me." Misao's Mom put a hand to her forehead.

"Honey I'm not sure we do anymore." Misao couldn't believe what they were saying to her. Misao felt her heart beat began to slow in pace. She really couldn't believe that her parents thought...! She jumped up and began to make her leave.

"Where are you going?" Mom asked. "Sit down and eat." Misao bottomed lip began to tremble, and tears began to sting her eyes.

"I'm going over to Kyo's." She muttered trying her very hardest not to cry. "I'll eat over there...I'll be home later." Misao's Mom stood up and grabbed a hold of her daughters arm.

"No you won't." She said. "Your going to sit down and eat supper with _your_ family." Misao ripped her arm from Mom's grip.

"Not if their not being a supportive family!" Misao shouted.

"What are we suppose to be supportive of?" Misao's Dad asked. "Your dating an old guy!" Misao looked down at her Dad mortified.

"H-He's not an old guy!" She cried. He shrugged going back to stuffing his mouth full of yummy food. She let out a scream.

"Hun this is very tasty." Mom looked to her husband with a smile.

"Why thank you dear." Misao looked to her parents who were now ignoring her completely. Misao took that moment to sneak out of the living room and run towards the door.

"Misao Harada you get back here right now!" Misao bit her lower lip and chewed it. If she made the decision of not listening to her Mom then she would probably be grounded for the rest of her life, or she could run out of the house and into Kyo arms. _"God you can't get more dramatic then that."_ She thought with a roll of her eyes.

"Misao Harada you come when we call you!" Misao let out a gasp. _"Lord their treating me like some small puppy…!"_ Her mouth dropped open and her eye began to twitch.

"No way!" She screamed pulling the door open and slamming it in their faces.

* * *

_**Author Notes!**_

_**Hello everyone you just read my 3rd chapter of my Black Bird fanfiction. Hope you enjoyed it, and please R&R! Thanks for reading ^_^**_


	4. The Guardian Of The Gate!

_**I own none of the Black Bird Characters!**_

_**Enjoy ^_^**_

* * *

Misao stormed over to Kyo's house on a mission. She would show them, everyone if she had to, that she wasn't some little kid anymore. She put her hand on the front gate and gave a tug, but the gate didn't budge.

"What the…." She whispered giving the gate another firm tug. Yet again nothing happened. "He didn't lock it did he?" She asked the empty street that surround her.

"Well well what do we have here…?" A deep voice asked from up above. Misao let out a shriek as the man who the voice belong to jumped down from the archway of the gate. "Trying to break in?" He asked notching a brow. Misao wiped her face, her breathing hadn't yet calmed down.

"W-Who are you?" She asked. The man let out a husky chuckle. Misao swallowed the nervous lump that had formed in her throat over time. He gave his smooth silky hair a shake. _"God wish I had hair like his...!"_ She thought.

"I am Mamoru here to guard Lord Kyo." He said placing his hand over his heart, and bowing. "You are?" He asked peeking through bangs that had fallen into his face. Misao let out a nervous chuckle seeing a very sharp looking blade at his side. Mamoru stood to his full height at what Misao could guess...about 6'3.

"Uh I'm Misao-"

"My Lady!" Taso shout full of joy. He came flying down and threw his arms around her neck. "Your here! Lord Kyo will be so glad." He squeezed her neck a bit tighter.

"Taso!" She wheezed.

"Yes my Lady?" He asked looking at her.

"Can't...breath!"

"Oh!" He released her neck and she let out a cough placing a hand to her throat. "I'm so sorry...!" He said flowing down to the ground with a sad look in his eyes. Misao kneeled down in front of Taso and touched his shoulders.

"Hey don't worry I'm not mad." She said ruffling his hair. "I'm glad to see you to." He beamed up at her.

"You are?" He asked with a huge smile. She nodded. "Yay!" He cried giving her another hug around her neck. She let out a laugh hugging him back. When they released Mamoru let out a chuckle.

"So your Misao, Kyo's bride-to-be." He crossed his arms and sort of gave her a nerve raking glare. Taso looked from Miaso and then to Mamoru. He grabbed for Misao's hand and began to pull her into the huge garden outside of the house.

"Come on my Lady! Lord Kyo will be so happy to see you." He said. Misao took a step inside, but was stopped by Mamoru who put a hand to her chest, and gave a firm push. Misao stumbled back almost fell on her butt.

"Hey what's your problem!?" Misao asked getting to her feet, and brushing off the back of her skirt. "Why did you push me?" She asked stomping her foot like a 5 year old.

"Oh yeah your not some little kid anymore." Misao stopped dead in her tracks.

"You were eavesdropping on me...?" She asked. "You were listening in on a private converstion!" She shouted. He let out a chuckle uncrossing his arms.

"A private converstion with yourself," He said flipping his hair. "Isn't really something to be proud of." His body shook with laughter. Misao pucker her lips and gave a pouty face.

"Why you-"

"What is going on here?" Misao spun around seeing Kyo with his arm crossed glaring their way. "We are trying to work here, and that is quiet hard when there are people shouting!" Miaso bowed her head as did Taso.

"Sorry Kyo-" Misao didn't get to finish her apology.

"Lord Kyo I tried to stop her from disturbing you but she wouldn't listen to me." Mamoru said sending a smirk towards Misao. Misao bit her tongue before she lost her temper again.

"Misao what took you so long?" Kyo asked walking down the stairs and pulling her into a hug. "I've been waiting." He said moving his hands downward. Misao pushed him away and slapped him.

"You horny Tengu!" She shouted with a bit of humor. Kyo took a step back and chuckled.

"How dare you touch Lord Kyo." Mamoru shouted sending a wave of power, hitting her square in the back. She went flying forward, letting out a shriek. Kyo grabbed her arms and pulled her up.

"Misao you okay?" He asked taking her face into his hands. She nodded a tear falling down her cheek. Kyo let out a growl, his eyes flying up to see that Mamoru had crept closer. "Don't take a step closer." Mamoru stumbled back surprised.

"Lord Kyo-"

"How dare you attack Misao!" He growled. Buzen and Zenki where now standing in the threshold of the door way into the main living room. "Mamoru go and guard the front gate as you were order to." Kyo said in a deadly voice.

"But I was!" Mamoru cried. Misao caught a glimpse of tears in his eyes. _"H-He's crying...?"_ Misao thought completely confused. Kyo pushed Misao over to the porch and made her sit down.

"Stay here." He ordered, and Misao could tell that he was serious, so she stayed put she didn't want to tick him off even more...that wouldn't be wise, or so she thought. He walked over taking Mamoru around the collar. "You will never, and I mean never attack Misao again understood?" He asked in a chilling voice. "You will guard the front gate as well as the rest of the grounds, is that clear!" He hissed. Mamoru choked back a sob, and nodded his hair falling into his eyes.

"Yes Lord Kyo." Kyo released him and waved him away. Mamoru sniffed back the tears and sprouted his wings and flew back to his post. Where he cried tears of sadness. _"Why doesn't he see...?"_ Mamoru asked himself. Kyo turned away from the gate and Mamoru black splotchy form, and sighed.

"Are you alright Misao?" He asked kneeling in front of her with sad eyes. She nodded the tears had long since stopped.

"Yes don't worry about me." She said giving him a smile. "I'll be fine. I mean I always am, right?" She asked with a laugh. He gave a sad chuckle.

"Yes I suppose so." He climbed to his feet and crossed his arms. "Well that's move inside it's getting quiet chilly." Misao nodded standing up and moving inside with Kyo, and everyone else. But she couldn't stop herself from stealing a glimpse of the lonely man watching the front gate.

"Kyo who is that?" She asked while closing the door. He looked over his shoulder at her.

"Hm?"

"The jerk who attacked me." He rolled his eyes.

"Oh that was just Mamoru. A drama queen if you will."

"Oh." She muttered. "Why did he attack me?" She asked sitting down across from Kyo. He shrugged.

"Who knows-"

"Oh come now Lord Kyo you know that Mamoru has a...soft spot for ya." Buzen let out a chuckle. Taso looked up at them confused. "Your to young to know of such things Taso. Would you please go and make us some tea, oh and cut up some pears." Taso eyes beamed up at Buzen.

"Okay!" He shouted and ran out of the room giggling like the 6 year old he was. Misao eyes had grew to the size of ping pong balls.

"You mean...you mean Mamoru's...!"

"Gay? Yes as a matter-of-fact he is." Zenki covered his mouth trying to stop himself from laughing. "And I guess you would say he's-"

"Oh don't put it so lightly Buzen!" Zenki cried his laughter escaping. "He's in love with Kyo." Kyo rubbed a hand over his face. "Oh now Kyo think of it this way your just one step closer to having a fan club." Kyo sent him a dirty look.

"Please shut up Zenki?" Kyo asked through gritted teeth. Zenki cleared his throat.

"Sorry." He apologized. After awhile it was like nothing had happen. Misao was to busy telling Buzen and Zenki oh what happen since they had been gone. Taso had brought them their tea and pears, and they all sat around drinking tea and sharing jokes. Misao's girly teen jokes, Taso kiddie jokes, Buzen and Zenki womanizing jokes, and Kyo funny but yet perverted jokes. Miaso didn't laugh at anyone of Kyo's...okay she might have laughed at a few.

* * *

_**Author Notes!**_

_**Hello you've just read the new chapter of my Black Bird fanfiction! Thanks for reading, and sorry it took me so long to write it. Please R&R! Thanks again for reading, and hope your looking forward to the next chapter ^_^**_


	5. Unwanted Visitor

_**I own none of the Black Bird Characters**_

_**Enjoy ^_^**_

* * *

Misao opened the front door expecting to find both her parents glaring down at her waiting for answer to where had been since she stormed out early that evening. Only to be greeted by an silent house. She tipped toed upstairs walking to her room as quickly that she could. She grabbed the door knob and gave it a twist pushing the door open to find her room a wreak.

"What in the hell happen to my room!" She cried. There was a loud crash from her parents bedroom. The next thing she knew was her Father barreling down the hallway holding a thick book in his hands.

"What's going on?" He asked coming into her room swinging the book around as if holding a bat, but seeing no one. "Misao why did you scream…?" He asked his eyes crusted with sleep.

"Why did I scream?" She said looking at him as if he were crazy. "Why do you think I screamed! Just look at my room!" She shouted pointing to the broken picture frames on the walls as well as her desk, and the shreds of clothes that covered the floor. "I understand you guys are mad that I run out of here this evening, but god you can't have been this mad!"

"Wait you think your mother and I did this to your room?"

"What's going on?" Mrs. Haradaaskedfrom the hallway wiping her eyes. She blinked a few times before seeing the havoc of what was left of her daughter's bedroom. "Goodness what happen?" She asked seeing her daughter standing above a pile of clothes that had been ripped apart. "Sweetheart are you alright?" She asked to Misao and pulling her into a hug.

"My room has been destroyed…how do you think I am." She said faintly. She pulled out of her Mom's hold and bent down picking up a brand new blouse that she had bought a few days before. "I just bought this…didn't even get a chance to wear it yet." She said in the distant as if she weren't really there. Mom bent down next to Misao and picked up a dress that she had gotten for her 16th birthday.

"We'll get you some new clothes don't worry honey-" Misao shook her head. "I don't want new clothes. I want to know who did this…!" Her Mom and Dad shared a quick glance.

"Honey we didn't hear anything- wait are you just getting home?" Mr. Harada asked. Misao felt like crawling in a hole and dying. How could she have fallen into their sneaky little trap.

"Technically…yes." That's when the shouting started.

"Do you have any idea what time is it young lady! It's- honey what time is it?" He asked still shouting. Misao had to hold herself from laughing, but she couldn't stop a grin from forming on her face. Mom looked over to Misao digital clock that sat on her nightstand.

"It's seventeen after-"

"Thank you it's seventeen after- seventeen after what?" He shouted cutting his wife off very rudely.

"One."

"Thank you seventeen after one!" He cried throwing his hands up in the air. "And just where have you been for the last 7 hours!?" He crossed his arms waiting for answer. She got up hugging her purse to her side getting ready to leave if it came to that. She would just go over to Kyo's and sleep over there. Misao felt a shiver go up her spine. _"That's a scary thought."_ She thought.

"I've been over at Kyo-" Her Dad let out a sort of disgusted sound.

"No doubt doing god knows what."

"Now that's enough!" Misao Mom shouted standing up and facing off with her husband to defend her daughter. "I won't stand by and let you call our daughter a whore!" Dad's eyes grew wide with surprise.

"But don't you have a little suspicious of what they were doing for the past 7 hours."

"We weren't doing anything!" Misao shouted. "Kyo wouldn't force me to do something I wasn't ready for! He's a better person then that!" She shouted. She walked over, dropping her purse as she went, to her dress and pulling open the top drawer where she kept her pajama's. She pulled out her poke-a-dot pj's and walked to the bathroom. "Now if you don't mind I would like to go to bed."

"What about your room, Misao?" Her Mom asked. She looked to the chaos of her room and shrugged. "I'll have to clean it up tomorrow." Her Dad looked to the floor and felt a twinge of guilt go through his body.

"Listen sweetie I'm really-"

"It's alright Dad don't worry about it." She said walking into the bathroom, and closing the door.

"Well goodnight, Misao." Her Mom said in a soft toned voice.

"Yeah night sweetheart." She had pulled off the outfit she had on, and was in the middle of pulling on her pajama's.

"Night." She called through the door. She heard her parents muttering a few things as they left. When she knew that it was safe to cry without her parents hearing, she slipped down her bathroom door feeling completely drained of all her energy. She wept tears of exhaustion, and tears of rage all at once.

* * *

Misao awoke to the sound wings beating outside her bedroom window. She looked to the clock resting on her nightstand. _"God it's three in the morning...!" _She thought in a rotten mood as she sat up. _"This better be important or else!"_ She thought rubbing the sleep from her eyes. She expected to find Kyo at her window, but was surprised to find Mamoru smirking at her through her open window.

"Mamoru whatare you doing here?" She asked stiffing a yawn. He gave a spooky evil little chuckle that chilled Misao down to the bone. "Did you like my little present I left for you in your room "_my lady_". He smeared the "my lady" like it was a joke. Misao let out a gasp.

"Your the one-" She lowed her voice not wanting to wake her parents a second time. "Your the one who destroyed my room!?" She asked in a heated whisper. He nodded as if he were proud of what he did.

"Yes it was indeed I who torn your clothes to shreds, and smashed all those nice little picture frames." She wondered why all the photos she were in were the only ones broken. Now she knew why.

"Why would you that, Mamoru?" She asked on the edge of grabbing him and shaking him until his teeth rattling. "Why would you do such a hateful thing!" She shouted. She covered her mouth waiting to see if she hadn't woke her parents. When there was only silence she cleared her throat swallowing the huge lump that was almost blocking her air supply. Mamoru let out a laugh full of malice.

"You want to know why I did it." She nodded really wanting to know, but really already know the answer. "Isn't obvious?" He asked. She shook her head. "Your taking Lord Kyo away from me." He said narrowing his eyes. Something about him just wasn't right. Misao knew that something about him was...off now after a few hours since she had met him. She open her mouth to protest his answer. He rose his hand.

"Don't even think about denying it." He said clasping his hands into hard fist. He was trying so hard from grabbing her and dropping her from her two story bedroom window. Something was sure to break from a fall that high. The corner of his mouth tilted up a bit at the thought of her neck breaking, and her life fleeting. She didn't like the look in his eyes. She felt herself begin to sweat.

"Listen Mamoru," She said swallowing, but finding her throat dry as on a hot day. "I won't go tell Kyo what you did, and we can stay far, far away from each other. Deal?" She asked notching her brow together. _"Please say yes...?"_ She thought to herself. He gave her another smirk.

"Sorry Misao, but I can't accept your offer." He said beating his wings twice, soaring up into the sky, and out of view. It took Misao a awhile to get back to sleep, but when she did. She was bent on telling Kyo about Mamoru actions.

* * *

Misao was on her way to school when she felt herself being followed. She glanced over her shoulder not seeing anyone. _"It's probably Kyo trying to be sneaky and scare me again." _She thought with a roll of her eyes. But then she remembered Mamoru's visit early this morning. _"Or it could be Mamoru trying to scare me and possibly take me hostage...!" _The thought of Mamoru doing what Sojo did went through her mind. But then she remember the Mamoru liked men so that reassured her a little, but only a little.

She walked on trying her hardest not to be nervous. She didn't put it past Mamoru of kidnapping her. If his feelings for Kyo were true then it was probably possible of kidnapping. After a few more blocks she went around a corner and waited. She would wait and see if Kyo following her. A tall shadow walked with a little creep in his step. Misao closed her eyes tight, and held back a scream. If it were Mamoru, she was making sure that she didn't go with him willingly.

"Misao." A voice whispered. She let the scream out.

"Help!" She screamed. She began to hit the creep with her school bag. "Someone help me!"

"Misao what's wrong?" A pained voice asked. Misao opened her eyes seeing a concerned Kyo looked down at her.

"Kyo...?" She asked. He pulled her into a hug. "What's the matter?" He asked not taking his eyes from her. She shrugged followed by a shiver as if it had gotten 10 degrees cooler.

"I'm sorry." She muttered leaning her head against his chest. "I thought you were...oh never mind." She took a deep breath getting a strong wiff of Kyo's cologne.

"No tell me who did you think was following you?" He asked. She let out the breath feeling suddenly very weak.

"I thought you were Mamoru." He pulled her away from his body and looked down at her face. "Why did you think I was Mamoru?" He asked. Then Misao told Kyo of Mamoru's visit and what he did to her room.

"I'm going to kill him." Misao sighed.

"No don't it's my fault."

"Misao he had no right in destroying your things." He said. "Right after school I'll havea talk with him." He whispered taking her hand and pulling her along with him. "Don't you worry MisaoI won't let what happen with Sojohappen with Mamoru." Misao let out a weak sad giggle.

"I don't think Mamoru would do _that_-"

"No but still he would kill you if he had the chance." Misao stopped walking as did Kyo. "What's the matter?" He asked.

"You think he would...?" She asked. "Would what." Kyo said with a sad look.

"Kill me...?" He didn't answer right away. When he finally did Misao felt as if her world was going dark, and she would never she the light again.

"Yeah I think he would...." He whispered looking to the ground. "But you don't have to worry, because I wouldn't let that happen Misao." He said sending her a smile trying to making her feel better. She gave him a sad smile in return.

"I know." Just then she noticing that she was crying. She grabbed a tissue from her blazer's pocket and began to wipe the tears away. "What's wrong with me?" She asked herself.

"Your scared." Kyo answered. She looked to him, and nodded. "Yeah I am." He pulled her into another hug.

"But you don't need to be, because nothings going to happen." He said. "I'll make sure of it. Now come on, or we're going to be late." They walked together, hand-in-hand all the way to school.

* * *

**_Author Notes!_**

**_Hello everybody thanks for reading the 5th chapter of my Black Bird Fanfiction. Hope you enjoyed it, and please R&R? Are you liking where this is going??? I would really like to know. Thanks again ^_^_**


	6. The Dark Figure

_**I own none of the Black Bird Characters!**_

_**Enjoy ^_^**_

* * *

Misao sat paying no attention to Kyo while he lecture them on fractions and equations. She sighed closing her eyes and leaning her chin in the palm of her hand. She still didn't understand why Mamoru had gone and destroyed her room. Of course she was a little pissed off. She had every right to be.

"_Why'd he do it?"_ She asked herself really wanting an answer. _"I don't understand. What did I ever do to him…."_ Of course she didn't get an answer. That frustrated her even more. She sigh again feeling a chill shoot up her spine. She glanced up seeing Kyo's gaze on her. She smiled a little bit. He didn't smile at all. _"What's his problem…?"_She asked herself. The bell rang for the end of school and as Misao picked up her school bag to go home she felt a prick on her finger.

"Ow!" She said a little to loudly.

"Misao what's wrong?" One of her best friends asked. She shook her head letting go of her bed and observing her finger. A bit of blood dripped down her finger dropping onto the desk. She tried to hide her finger from her worried friends.

"Oh it's nothing Yumiko-"

"Oh your bleeding," Her other friend said digging in her blazer pocket. "here wrap it around your finger. It should stop the bleeding for awhile." She handed Misao the tissue.

"Thanks Kaori." She said in a whisper taking the soft tissue and wrapping it around her finger. _"Guess Kyo's going to have to heal this."_ She thought looking down at the hand of her bag and seeing a small piece of sharp shiny metal stilling out of the handles leather strap.

"What the-"

"Something wrong?" All three of them looked to who the voice belong to. Kyo strolled over looking a bit worried, but not entirely showing it.

"Hi Mr. Usui," Yumi and Hana looking to the floor blushing. "it's nothing Misao just cut herself on...something." Hana and Yumi glanced over at Misao.

"Uh I caught it on the desk." She said. They looked at her not totally convinced. She rose both her hands trying to convince them that it really was nothing. "Hey don't worry about me. I'm fine." She said standing up and picking up her bag missing the sharp metal by a hair.

"Misao." She had started to walk out of the classroom when Kyo called her name. "I know he wants me to stop and let him heal my cut, but I can't do it when Yumi and Hana here...." She thought. She turned around and didn't see them anywhere.

"Where did they go?" She asked looking around.

"They went out the other door." He said gesturing to the other door at the back of the room. "Well thanks a lot guys." She thought sighing. She had no choice but to let Kyo heal her cut. She walked over where he stood with his arms crossed. He wasn't pleased. Not in the slightest.

"Kyo it's really no big deal." She said unwrapping the tissue and showing him the cut on her finger. The cut had gotten purple and puffy. And the bleeding had gotten worse.

"Holy-" He grabbed her hand and licked the small cut slowly.

"Ow!" She cried.

"Shhh you want someone to walk in here?" He asked. She bit her lip the pain increasing little by little. She wish he would just hurry up and finish licking the tip of her finger so she could leave.

"I don't understand- ow- I didn't get scratched by any demon." She said slightly panting. He shrugged and pulled away to answer her.

"Sometimes demon use ever day objects to get at you." He muttered and went back to licking her finger. _"Great now he tell me."_ She thought with a roll of her eyes.

"Don't you think- ouch- that I should have know that a little sooner?" She asked taking a deep breath and held it. It dulled the pain a little, took the edge off.

He shrugged pulling his mouth from her finger. "Sorry didn't really think it would come this far." She snorted. _"What you think I would just jump into bed with you? Sorry buddy ain't going to happen."_ She gave a small dry chuckle. He looked up with his dark eyes trying to get a read on her.

_"God I'm glad that he can't read minds...."_She thought turning her gaze away and gritting her teeth. The pain wasn't as bad as her other wounds, but it hurt all the same. Finally he was done. He dropped her hand and took a little step back wipping the edge of his mouth.

"There all done." He said in a bored tone. _"Oh well sorry I bore you."_ She thought biting her lip a little harder. _"Jerk!"_ A voice screaming in the back of her mind.

"Well I better get going." She said turning to the door.

"Misao." Kyo said in a soft tone. It surprised her so much that she turned around facing him.

"Y-Yeah?" She asked. He bent forward a little bit waiting for a reward. "Uh what are you doing?" She asked swallowing the nervous lump in her throat.

"Waiting for my kiss." He said with his eyes still closed. She looked around both of the classroom doors were closed, and the bell had rang awhile ago. Most of the students and teachers had probably already left. She licked her lips, because they were feeling a little dry. And she didn't want to kiss Kyo with dry lips. She stood up on her tippy toes a little bit and kissed his lips lightly. She pulled away a few seconds later.

"That's it?" He asked. "That's all I get for healing your wound." Misao was now flat on her feet once again. She didn't feel like fighting with Kyo.

"What are you talking about." She whined. "The "wound" your talking about was a tiny cut. Your acting as if I were in dire need of you to heal it." He gave her a smirk.

"Well weren't you?" She gave a pouty face and pulling her gaze from his. _"Oh I hated it when Kyo plays those stupid mind tricks on me...!"_ She thought.

After a few moments of silence she finally gave him a answer..... "No." She said crossing her arms feeling a bit chilly all of the sudden. He gave a dry chuckle.

"Uh huh sure," He his arms high above his head. "you didn't." Misao was getting pretty tired of his teasing. She spun around on the heel of her shoes and walked out of the classroom.

"Hey wait!" He shouted following her. "I'm walking you home." He said closing the door to the math room and trying to catch up to her.

"No thanks." She said shaking her head. "I don't need to be escorted home."

"What about Mamoru?" He asked. That stopped her dead in her tracks. "You want to take the risk of him taking you and...well you know." She felt herself begin to shiver.

"Do you really think he would be capable of hurting me?" She asked. He nodded.

"I do." He said. A thought shot through her mind. Being in a dark damp cellar of some kind and Mamoru eating her. A hard shiver shot up her body. After the shiver pasted her ears begun to ring, and a nasty headache settled in.

"God Kyo," She murmured. "I don't know if I can handle this anymore." He walked up to her and pulled her into his arms.

"I know it's hard Misao, but your safe with me." He muttered kissing the top of her head. "I'm not going to let anything happen to you." She slipped her arms around his waist returning his hug.

"I know." After awhile is felt the sense that they were being watched. She pulled out of Kyo's hold and looked around.

"Misao-"

"Shhh quiet Kyo." She muttered looking up and down the hallway, but seeing nothing. "Huh I guess I'm just being paranoid."

"Misao you can never be to paranoid." She looked up into his eyes. "Okay you can be to paranoid, but it's a lot safe then not being paranoid at all." Misao shook her head.

"That made no sense." He chuckled.

"I know." That made them both laugh. "But I make a good point."

"You do?" She asked. He snorted.

"Don't I always." She shook her head.

"Uh no." She said teasing. His smile faded and was masked by a face with no expression. "Let's get you home." He took her hand and they walked out into the hallway. When they reached the first floor Misao stopped.

"Hey wait I've got to go to my locker a quick sec." He sighed.

"Alright let's go." He said pulling her the oppisite way outside.

"No you go outside I'll meet you out there." He didn't like the idea one bit. "I don't know-"

"Oh come on Kyo it will only take a second." She said pulling her hand free of his, "I'll be out there in a few minutes, kay." She said turning a corner and out of sight. Kyo sighed. _"I'd better do what she says."_ He thought walking out into the crisp Autumn air. The sun was already setting and it was getting chilly.

"Misao better hurry." He muttered leaning against the gates of the school. "It's getting dark." He said looking back at the school. What he didn't know was that Misao was being watched...more like stalked inside of the darkening school.

* * *

Misao reached her locker in record time. She spin the combination quickly and pulled out the books she would need to do her homework. She slammed the locker door shut and heard a slight unnerving growl. She turned side to side looking up and down the hall seeing nothing. Then in the corner of her eye she saw a faint glowing red light. Her breath froze in her lungs.

_"Wait those are...it's eyes!" _She stood her feet rooted to the ground. A dark figure walked out of the shadows. It was a man...it just had to be. The dark figure was really tall and lean. He could break her neck really easy.... Misao shook her head. She couldn't think like that.

"Hello." She muttered. It gave a evil chuckle in return of her "hello." Okay now she was really frightened.

"Listen my boyfriends outside and his the head of his whole clan," She said clenching her hands into fists. "if you hurt me he'll be really, really mad." She felt a little better now.

He whispered "I know." She took a small step back. _"Wait...Mamoru."_She thought squinting into the darkend hallway. It was to dark to see anything. "God they turn the lights off really early!" She thought taking a step back bumping into a trash can. It crashed to the ground. Misao leaped over it and sprinted down the hallway.

"Kyo!" She shrieked running, her feet beating against the tile floor so hard that the sound echoed of the walls. She reached the stairs and took two at a time. A few times she had to dodge a few little demons who tried to trip her. When she reached the landing she hit the floor a little hard send a jolt through her body. _"God my feet are going to be killing me tomorrw."_ She thought half way to the door she was feeling a little bit more reassured that she was going to make it, but as she pushed open the door and sucked in a lot of air someone put a hand around her mouth.

"Ahhh!" She screamed but it was muffled by Mamoru's hand.

"Shut up and I'll end it quickly!" He whispered in a whispered that Misao wouldn't care to hear again. Something flickered to life inside of her. She had to fight and that meant getting Mamoru's hand from her mouth. She opened her mouth pretending to scream again.

"It's useless." He said pulling her back. But instead of screaming she sunk her teeth into his hand. "Ah you little bitch!" He said his hand losing it's grip around her mouth. She pulled away turning around and kicking him in the shine. He fell to the ground with a cry of pain. She felt a little sorry, but not really. She ran to the door and threw it open, running outside spotting Kyo 50 yards away. She let out a laugh of pain a joy seeing him standing there looking so...like Kyo.

"Kyo hel-" Mamoru recovered more quickly then she expected. He grabbed hold of her and threw back inside.

"Misao!" Kyo called reaching the door just as Mamoru twisted the lock. "Mamoru open this door this minute!" He shouted throwing his body against it. Mamoru shook his head.

"No I won't." Kyo let out a scream of rage hitting the door harder. Mamoru bent down and picked up Misaolegs. She let out a shrill scream as he began to pull her to a dark classroom. She saw a weird black aura around the doors of the classroom. One word popped into her mind "barrier" and it stayed their lodged in her mind like a weight.

That was the moment that Misao started to fight him. She dug her fingers down onto the tile floor and tried with all her might to stop from being pulled, but it was harder then she thought.

Mamoru was strong...a lot stronger then she thought. "God why can't any demon be a scrawny armed wimp?" She thought gritting her teeth. She cursed as her fingers began to hurt really badly.

"Dammit...!" She whispered feeling Mamoru pulled strenthen, and her fingers slipped against the tile. "No I'm not going to die like this!" She said with a grunt as she pulled against the floor once again. She wasn't going to be killed by someone like Mamoru. Finally after a few more moments of tuggle war Mamoru gave up. He dropped her legs.

"Yes!" She shouted scrabbling across the cold tile floor. She felt the sweat drip down her fore head and down her shirt. _"God I'm taking a bath when I get home." _She thought feeling really darn dirty. But Mamoru wasn't done with her yet. He pulled a small knife from his jacket and slashed it across her back.

"Ah!" She cried feeling the pain shoot up and down her back. Red splotches blurred her vision.

"Mamoru stop!" Kyo cried backing away fanning out his hand and sending a huge wave of power at the door. It exploded inward. He stormed in with a look of rage all over his face. He was breathing heavy and sweating profoundly.

"Mamoru you are in _**so **_much trouble...!" Misao snorted. _"Well that's the understatement of the year."_She thought then started to shiver. Her forehead felt hot and sweaty. She felt like she was about to throw up, but she held herself back from doing so. Mamoru hadn't taken his eyes off her and the blood dripping down the back of her school blazer.

"You still don't understand, Kyo!?" He asked with a shout. Kyo didn't move. _"I can't let him take another swipe at Misao." _He thought to himself. So he didn't move a muscle, because if he didn't it was likely to send Mamoru more over the edge. Instead he let out a groan.

"Mamoru what in the hell are you talking about?" He asked touching a hand to his forehead. "I don't understand what you want from me!" He shouted letting his hand fall and shaking his head completely baffled.

"You really don't understand?" He asked. Kyo shook his head again.

"No I'm afraid I don't." Mamoru dropped the knife to the floor, his body shaking with his sobs.

"You...are...an...idiot!" He screeched, running at full speed towards Kyo. He stood ready to fight. Mamoru swung at him, but Kyo dogde his punch and sent a small way of power hitting Mamoru square in the chest. He went flying into a wall of lockers, leaving a dent of his whole body in them.

"I hate you!" He shouted with tears streaming down his face. "I hate, hate, hate, hate, hate you!" He screamed his eyes glowing bright red. He gathered enough power in his chest to kill horde of demons and released it in Kyo's direction. Kyo blocked it with his hand.

"N-No way!" He shouted. "No way you could have blocked that!" He was really pissed now. His eyes were this really bloodly bright red that chilled Misao down to the bone, and it frightened her just to look at him.

"Well I did...what now?" He asked. "Do we fight to the death?" He asked. Mamoru had this smug look on his face. Like he knew something Kyo didn't.

"Yes and I'm going to be the one doing the killing!" He pulled something from his other jacket pocket. It was a long rod type thing and it looking like a wand. Kyo let out a laugh.

"You think you know how to control that thing." He said as if Mamoru were joking. His fingers tightened around the rod and his body shook with rage.

"I've learned how!" He shouted. "Sojo taught me-" Kyo couldn't stop from laughing.

"You think my brother, Sojo," He said covering his sides, "would took the time to teach you how to work that, that _thing_?" He busted out laughing.

"Why wouldn't he?" Mamoru asked with a sneer. Kyo stopped laughing.

"Because Sojo is the only one left that knows that _things _secrets, and he would never teach just anyone." Mamoru let out a dark laugh.

"Well I guess he chose me-" Kyo shook his head.

"No, no he didn't." Mamoru didn't speak for a few moments. He went over everything in his head.

"Then why would he give me it?" He asked feeling as if he won, but he was far from winning anything. Kyo squinted in the little light they had. Then he let out a huge hardy laugh.

"That thing is fake!" He said pointing at it smirking. Mamoru looked down at the rod in his hand and back up at Kyo.

"No it's not." He said in a low voice.

"Yes it is."

"No it's not...!" Kyo chuckled.

"Yes it is...!"

"No it's not!" He screamed. He began to mutter something under his breath and then flicked the rod thingy at Kyo. Nothing happened. Kyo was shaking with laughter, and Mamoru was completely motionless.

"W-Why isn't it working...?" He asked flicking the rod in the air...again nothing happened.

"Like I said, Mamoru." He said crossing his arms. "Sojo tricked you." Mamoru shook his head not believing what Kyo was telling him.

"No, no, no!" He shouted. "Sojo wouldn't ever do that to me!"

"Why?" He asked.

"Because he said he lov-" His hand flew up covering his mouth. Misao's mouth fell open in shock. _"Sojo's gay!"_She said her mouth hanging open even more. Kyo was a little surprised at what Mamoru just said.

"Wow, wow, wow now what did he say exactly?" He asked Mamoru calmly. Mamoru cleared his throat.

"H-He just had gotten back from visiting you. He said that he had met "Misao", he smeared her name as if it hurt him to speak her name. "and that you attacked him-"

"Because he tried to rape me, kill me, and eat me!" Misao screamed. Mamoru's eyes snapped over at Misao. Who's bleeding was getting worse. "And Kyo didn't attack him...he let him go." She murmured. Mamoru thought about that for a moment.

"If you let him go then why did he-"

"Because he wants me dead." Kyo said in a dull tone. "He still hates me for taking his spot as head of the clan." Mamoru shook his head.

"No he's gotten over that."

"Is that what he tells you?" Kyo asked. It took Mamoru a few seconds to answer. He bowed his head.

"Yes...." Kyo laughed.

"I thought as much." Mamoru began to feel really uncomfortable. If he was speaking the truth about Sojo he had a lot of groveling to do.

"Look my lord I'm truely sorry about what I did to Misao." Kyo snorted.

"I shouldn't be the one you apologize to...." He muttered. Mamoru nodded. He turned to Misao and got to his knees and bowed down really low until his forehead touched the cool tile floor.

"Lady Misao I'm really sorry for what I did...it won't ever happen again." Misao glared over at his bowed head. "It isn't that easy...!" But she felt the hatred for Mamoru ease up a bit.

She let out a sigh. "It's okay just don't do anything like this again, got it?" He nodded hitting his forehead on the floor.

"Got it...ow." He said rubbing his forehead. "And I'll pay to replace your clothes that I tore up, and I'll buy you new picture frames." Misao smiled.

"Thanks that would be nice." Mamoru nodded not wanting to do anything stupid or saying anything stupid.

"Right well I'll be going now."

"Uh not so fast my boy." Kyo said with a smile. "Your still being punished for what you did to Misao. That's only fair...right?" Mamoru nodded biting his lower lip.

"Alright go home and I'll be by later after taking care of Misao wound and taking her home." He said waving Mamoru off. "we'll talk about your punishment then." Mamoru nodded rushing past Kyo and outside. When he reached outside his huge black wings were out, beating the air around him, and he flew up into the sky. Misao let out a sigh trying to stand up.

"God this hurts like the devil." She said through her teeth. When she got to her feet she become very light headed. When she began to fall down Kyo was there to hold her up.

"Hey now take it easy." He said He looked to the cut on her back. The cut was a clean cut and it would probably leave a scar if they let it heal naturally. Which he didn't plan on doing.

"Here lay down for me." He said.

"W-What!?" She asked breathless.

"I've got to heal your wound or it will attracted a horde." Misao swallowed with the idea of a horde of demons coming to greet her for...supper.

"O-Okay." She shuttered. She got on her belly and Kyo ripped away the rest of her ruined blazer and blouse. "I'm going to need a shirt." She said blushing. Kyo chuckled.

"You can have my jacket," He said, "it should fit you enough for you to button it." She nodded as he bent down and beginning to lick the cut. Misao hissed in pain as the pain grew worse.

"Ah hurry it up!" She said tears falling down her cheeks. "It hurts...!" He pulled away.

"Stopping being such a baby," He said licking the blood from his lips. "or would you rather deal with the demons and spirits." Misao helt a shiver go through her body. "Heh didn't think so." He said bending down and began licking the cut again. It felt like hours until he was finished.

"There done." He stated standing up. She sat up here blazer and jacket falling to the ground.

"Ah!" She shouted a little dizzy with losing so much blood.

"Here." He said handing her his black jacket.

"T-Thanks." She muttered taking it and slipping it on. It was nice and warm inside and she felt relief overcome her. She began to cry.

"Misao it's going to be okay." He muttered kneeling down next to her. She shook her head.

"I know...it's just that I'm more scared then ever!" She whispered her heart beating a 100 miles per hour. "Sojo hasn't given up on killing you...or me for that matter. What if he-"

"You don't have to warn because I will never let Sojo get his hands on you again. I won't let _**anything **_happen to you...not ever!" He said pulling her into a hug and kissing her. Misao couldn't ask for anything more then a kiss to make her feel fully and completely alive.

* * *

_**Author Notes!**_

_**Hello everybody! You've just read the 6th chapter of my Black Bird fanfiction. Hope you enjoyed it, and please R&R! Thanks again and hope you are looking forward to the next chapter ^_^**_


	7. Midnight Meeting

**_I own none of the Black Bird Characters!_**

**_Enjoy ^_^_**

* * *

Kyo was true to his word. He took Misao home and didn't try anything sneaky. Which surprised her quite a bit. She expected Kyo to use this little episode to his advantage. He could have so easily took her home and had his way with her.

Not that she wouldn't have hated him afterwards. _"Maybe that's why he did't do it."_ She thought while combing out her hair after a hot relaxing bath. _"Maybe he thought that if he did trying anything I wouldn't forgive him."_ She let out a sigh, placing down her comb and staring at the mirror's reflection.

"Who am I?" She asked herself. Misao let the question roll around her mind for awhile. When the question went unanswered she gave up trying to get an answer. Misao turned around and walked out leaving the misty mirror and it's unfamiliar faces.

She walked into her chilly room pulling out a pair of underwear that went untouched by Mamoru and his crazy rampage. She pulled them on and went in search of some pajamas.

When she found nothing, she let out a sigh seeing that they were a pair that Kyo had bought her a week before. They were lacy and very reveling. She threw them back down in the drawer and trying to found something else, but found nothing. Misao looked down back at the lacy pjs.

"Damn..!" She muttered yanking them up and over her head. They were silky and very soft, but they showed to much cleavage. Misao bit her lower lip looking in the wall length mirror in her bedroom. They made her look cheap, and at the same time mature. She shook her head spinning away from the mature looking Misao and over to her desk. She had a ton of homework that she ignored when she got home, but now had get it over and done with.

"God I'm starting to resenting school." She muttered pulling out her desk chair and taking a seat. Misao opened her math notebook and saw that Kyo was starting to pile it on. "School's not the only thing I'm starting to resent." She whispered yanking a mechanical pencil from her cute little mug that sat on her desk. She gave a little laugh touching the mug with her fingertip. She loved that it was covered in hot pink and soft pink hearts. It felt like just yesterday when she bought it.

**_~ Flashback ~_**

Misao was on a shopping trip with her Mom and caught sight of a little girl hanging around a display window.

"Momma I want one of those!" The little girl shouted looking up at her Mom with sparkling eyes. Misao felt herself start to melt. "Oh there's no way that she's going to say no." Misao thought but was surprised that she did in fact say no.

"But I want it!" The little girl cried.

"I said no." Her Mom said calmly, and turning away. Misao mouth fell open as she watched the woman walking away from her pouting daughter. "God she's horrible!" She thought completely shocked. The little girl hadn't moved a step, that is until that she saw that her mom wasn't going to change her mind. She let out a huge cry.

"Wait for me Momma!" She cried racing after her. Misao stood rooted to the ground until her Mom said something.

"W-What?" She asked.

"I said did you want some chicken tonight," She said looking to the food on sale. "or fish?" Misao cleared her mind and then thought of what her Mom had asked.

"Uh chicken or fish," She said looking back over to the display case that the girl had threw a fit in front of. "doesn't matter to me." She was about to walk over to the display case when something caught her eye. A pretty little coffee mug covered in hearts.

"Oh how cute!" Misao said picking up the small coffee mug and turning over in her hands to see the price at the bottom. "Whoa it's so cheap." She said.

"Would you like to buy it?" Misao almost dropped the coffee cup on the spot.

"H-Huh?" She asked the vender.

"Would you like to buy it?" He asked again. Misao could see that he was different. He had long platinum hair tied back in a ponytail, and his eyes twinkled with a certain wisdom. He was very good looking. If Misao had seen him in walking down the street she could sworn that he was a model.

"Sure." She said with a smile placing it down on the counter. She opened her hand bag and pulled out her wallet. She pulled out the money and said in a cheerful voice, "Here ya go." and handing him the money.

"Thank you, Misao." She let out a gasp.

"How did you know my name?" She asked, her eyes wide. He laughed.

"Let's just say a little birdie told me." He let out another laugh.

"Huh?" She said feeling a pulling in her gut. "What in the-"

"You do not believe me." He stated as if knowing she wouldn't. She shook her head.

"A little birdie told you my name," She flipped a few strands of hair out of her face. "how in the world would it do that? Birds can't talk."

He let out a laugh. "You would be surprised at what birds can do."

"Ah huh...." She muttered licking her teeth to make sure their clean. All of a sudden she felt dirty. All of a sudden she held as if a dark cloud had pasted over her head and then disappeared.

"Misao."

"What?" She asked now feeling a whee bit irritated. She was starting to dislike this man, and she just met him. He let out a chuckle.

"That mug will bring you luck." Misao crossed her arms over her chest.

"Is that so." He nodded. "Bring me luck to what may I ask."

"To love." She let out a puff of air.

"What- your crazy!" She said her eyes wide with something. He let out a hardy laugh and gave her a amused look.

"Your not the first one to tell me that!" Misao spun on her heels and began to walk away from the crazy guru.

"Misao-"

"What!" She said spinning around finding him smiling.

"Good-Bye." He said raising a hand. "I'm sure we'll meet again." She let out a snort.

"Hopefully," She turned around and muttered under her breath. "not." She began to walk in the direction that she remembered her mom going. She walked a few paces before she let out a heavy breath.

"He's crazy as a loon…!" She muttered almost walking into her mom.

"Who's crazy?" She asked placing some fruits into a bag and handing the fruit vender her money.

"Thank you ma'am." He said with a smile. "Please come again."

"I will, come on honey let's go home." Misao nodded glad to be leaving the market and it's strange vender behind.

_**~ End of Flashback ~**_

A thought flashed through her mind. _"It did what he said it would."_ A smile tugged at her lips. A few weeks later Kyo came back into her life and Misao couldn't have been happier. Well she says that now. When Kyo first came back Misao didn't want anything to do with him or anything relating to the Tengu's. She touched the cool porcelain of the mug. Her heart did a flip flap in her chest, and then it started to ache.

What did the crazy guru say about being told by a little bird her name. She let out a gasp. The crazy guru couldn't have been a Tengu, or a demon…could he? Misao felt a shiver creep up her spine. Now she had the urge to throw the mug away. She let out a sigh, and let her head hang back over her chair. She was looking at the wall that was covered in picture frames that weren't broken.

The picture that caught her eyes was one of her and Kyo when they were little. For some reason the picture was blurry and unfocused. Kyo was just a blur, but Misao's image was clear.

"Huh...weird." As if she just noticed it for the first time. When Kyo had asked if it would bother her if she didn't get her memories back and she said no...she didn't tell him the whole truth. She felt a pang in her heart knowing that she would never remember Kyo as a little boy...not ever. She let out a low sob and put her hands over her face trying to conceal her weeping.

There was a small tabbing noise that awoken her from her sorrows. She turned her head seeing Kyo looking in on her. Misao sat up dabbing at her eyes with the back of her hands. She scooted the chair back, standing up and grabbing her robe. She didn't want Kyo to see in these low cut pajamas. She turned away from his awaiting eyes and pulled the robe on and tied the strap. She turned back to see him smirking in at her. She let out a sigh, walking over to the window, pulling it open.

"Nice pajamas." He put his hand over his mouth trying to contain his laughter. Misao leaned back crossing her arms and glaring out at him.

"If you've come over here for a good laugh your out of luck." He shook his head.

"No, no I've come to see how your doing." She gave a snorted.

"Well you got a funny way of asking." She said turning her head away showing that his words hurt her. The laughter died in his throat and he grew serious. He leaned in the window and gave her his heart melting smile.

"I'm sorry Misao," He said trying to comfort her. "I didn't mean to hurt your feelings, honest." Misao glanced at him from the corner of her eye. His smile grew even bigger. "See I can be apologetic when I want to be." She shrugged her stiff shoulders, then noticing that they were a bit sore.

"Ouch." She said uncrossing her arms rubbing one of her shoulders.

"What's wrong?" He asked trying to look at the shoulder she was rubbing. She shook her head letting her hand drop.

"It's nothing don't worry about it." She crawled off her bed and went back over to her desk and sat down looking over her math notes. "God you killing me, Kyo." His eyes grew wide.

"Oh yeah how so?" He asked. She picked up her notebook and thrusted her finger at all the math homework he gave. His eyes glanced at it and gave her a shrug.

"If you can't do that then I've fault you as a teacher." She lowed the notebook and notched a brow. "Oh come on Misao a middle schooler could do that." He said pointing his finger at her notebook. She closed the notebook and threw it onto her desk.

"Well I guess I'm not smart as a middle schooler then." She stood up and walked over to her bedroom door.

"Hey where you going?" He asked. She glanced over her shoulder sending him a pure evil glare.

"Going to get something to eat what's it to you!" She shouted throwing the door open and slamming it behind her.

"You could be little appricated!" He shouted through the door. Misao let out a sigh feeling her heart begin to hurt.

"I know." She whispered walking down the hallway and down the stairs to find her mom watching the news and her dad reading one of his folklore books. She went into the kitchen opened the fridge. She looked at the contents and not feeling hungry at all. She let out a sigh closing the fridge door and walking over to the sink and grabbing a glass from the cabinet. She filled it to the brim with water. She took a sip and looked at the TV seeing that her school was on the news. She let out a gasp.

"Honey something wrong?" Mom asked looking into the kitchen and then back to the TV. "Misao isn't that your school?" She asked a little shocked. Misao nodded.

"Yeah, it is."

"What happen?" She asked. Misao shrugged.

"I have no idea." She lied walking out of the room, and up the stairs. When she got to her room she saw that Kyo was gone and there was a note on her desk.

**_Misao_**

**_Meet me tonight at 12:00 am...we need to talk._**

**_I'll be waiting in the garden out back._**

**_~Kyo_**

She let out a sigh realizing that the garden he was refering to was the one that Sojo kidnapped her and almost raped her in...she didn't have happy memories in that garden. She got the chills just thinking about it. But if Kyo wanted to talk then they would talk. She sat down at her desk and began on her homework just to fall asleep 20 minutes later.

* * *

Misao sat up with a started. She looked to the clock and saw that it was 11:57 pm. She wiped the drool from her mouth and let out a long yawn. She wiped the sleep from her eyes, something nagging at the back of her mind. Then it hit her.

"Crap!" She groaned jumping up feeling her back crack a bit. "Oh no more falling asleep at my desk...!" She let out a groan of pain rubbing her back trying to loosen it. She rushed over to her dresser and pulled out a pair of capris and a t-shirt. She wasn't going to get all fancy and pretty in the middle of the night. She was tired and she felt like crap. If Kyo had a problem then oh well. She pulled them on, and ran out of her room. She had left her sneakers downstairs so she grabbed them and pulled them on.

Then it was off into the cool night air. It was crisp and a little chilly. "Man I should have grab my coat." She thought running to gate of Kyo's house. She pulled on the handle. It opened with an ease that surprised her a little. Kyo usually locked the gate at night...she brushed it away and walk in closing the gate behind her. She looked around the moonlight casting off creepy shadows around.

"God it's creep here at night...never noticed that before." She muttered seeing her breath. "Man I really should have grabbed my coat." She thought scolding herself. "I'm probably going to end up getting sick." She bit her lower lip. She really didn't want to get sick. She stopped. Kyo wouldn't hate her for not coming and meeting him. He would understand if he told her she was afraid she would get sick. Or...she could just lie and say she fell asleep.

"Oh no you don't." A voice whispered her heart jumped a little in her throat. Then it froze like a cold wind blow through her body.

"Mamoru...is that you?" She asked. There was a deep chuckle that creeped her out beyond belief.

"Yes." She took a step back feeling a sudden fear over take her.

"Where's Kyo?" She said looking around but didn't see anything but plants that were a bit overgrown in some places. Mamoru let out another deep chuckle.

"He's not here." Misao knew something was wrong when she walk in, but she didn't know what. Though she knew that she didn't like it.

"Where'd he go?" She asked. He let out another chuckle.

"He went...cleaning." Misao let out a gasp. "Kyo didn't write me that letter." Mamoru stepped out of the shadows a beak hanging from his neck. "I'm suppose to be helping but I thought I would greet you instead. How nice of me don't you think." He said giving a low chuckle and shaking his head. Misao swallowed all the saliva that she could muster. Her throat was dry and burning with a fire that was called fear. It was burning through her whole body.

"You...you wrote me that note," She took another step back. "it wasn't Kyo!" Mamoru clapped his hands.

"Ah your smart to," He said in a amused voice. "I guess I can see why Kyo fell for you...on second thought no I can't." Misao felt a plush of pride go through her body. "How dare he!" She screamed at the little Misao that was curling up in a ball. "Your not going to take that are you?" A little voice asked in the back of her mind. Misao stood up straight and cleared her throat.

"No I'm not!" She said with her head held high.

"Your not going to what?" Mamoru asked picking at his fingernails with the sharp of the beak. Misao took a deep breath and let it out.

"I'm not some stupid little girl that can't think for herself!" She shouted. She narrowed her eyes and gave him a evil glare. "You, your just a sad excuse for a demon!" Mamoru face turned red with anger.

"What do you mean by that...?" He said letting his hand drop.

"Your so pathetic!" She yelled. "You think that Sojo loves you still-" She cut herself off with a laugh. Mamoru let out a cry of rage.

"He does love me!" He screamed "He does!" He fanned out his hand and sent a wave of power at her. Misao ducked down the wave of power missing her by an inch. She glanced up just as he started to move towards her.

"You little bitch-"

"Mamoru!" He stopped dead in his tracks.

"Kyo no wait-" His sentence was cut off by a hand going around his throat. He was rose off the ground by Kyo's strength.

"I thought we were past this." He said in a low deadly voice. Mamoru put his hands on top of Kyo's.

"Lord Kyo please let me explain-" Kyo tightend his hold on his throat.

"No you promised Misao that you wouldn't try to kill her again." He said letting out a dull chuckle. "And here you are trying to kill her...again."

"It's not what it looks like-"

"Listen I'm tired of hearing you talk," He said a heat developing in his hand. "I think I'll just kill you here and now."

Kyo looked up into Mamoru teary eyes. "Don't waste those tears, Mamoru. You'll need them to beg for forgiveness from the gods-"

"No wait!" Kyo head spun over to where Misao was standing.

"Misao he tried to kill you-"

"I know." Kyo let out a laugh.

"Misao you don't- you know what never mind." He let the power in his hand die down. He released Mamoru, who dropped to the ground with a thud. He cough gasping for air. "You know what I don't get you, Misao." She sighed.

"Yeah I know sometimes I don't get me either." She walked over kneeling next to Mamoru. "Mamoru why did you write me that note?" She asked. He looked up at her and gave her a glare.

"Because I hate you...it's as simple as that." Misao shook her head.

"No not really," She said touching his arm with her fingertips. He jerked his arm away and almost hissed at her. "I don't see why you hate me...I mean why would you hate me for wanting to live?" She asked. Mamoru breath drew short.

"You do know that what he was going to do to me, Sojo, was going to kill me in the most cruelest way imaginable." She said looking deep into his eyes. "He was going to end my life to get back at Kyo. I didn't have any part of their hatred towards each other." Buzen cleared his throat.

"My lady-"

"Don't intruppt." Kyo said with serious eyes. Buzen swallowed and stood up straight.

"Right...sorry my lord." He said. Misao glanced over at Buzen and nodded.

"Yeah I know that I fueled Kyo's reason for wanting to be the head of his clan, but that was because he loved me, Mamoru." She said looking back at him. "Don't you see me and you are the same."

"We're nothing alike." He said in a low voice. He drew his gaze from hers and wouldn't look her in the eye.

She nodded her head and said, "Yes we are and you see it to...don't you?" He shrugged.

"I don't know...I guess." She smiled.

"You see you were did what you thought you had to do so that Sojo would love you," She said taking his hand into hers. "and I did what I had to do so Kyo and I could get closer." Mamoru felt a pang go through him. He knew she was right, but he knew that Sojo would never love him if he didn't kill her.

"I'm sorry Misao..." Misao smiled. She was finally getting through to him. "but I have to kill you!" or so she thought. Before anything could happen Misao was pulled away from Mamoru's grasp and up into the arms of Buzen.

"Don't worry my lady I've got you." He said. Misao trying getting out of his arms and down on her two feet.

"No let me go!" She said pushing against his chest. "Kyo don't, don't you see that Sojo's brain washed him-" but it was to late. Kyo had sent a very powerful wave of power directly at Mamoru's chest.

"Noooooooo!" She screamed falling to the ground.

"My lady-"

"Don't touch me!" She shouted climbing to her feet. "Kyo how could you!" She screamed hot tears flowing down her face. Kyo looked to her with a look of shock.

"How could I do it...how could I do it!" He shouted. "You can't be serious!" Misao rushed up to him and beated him on the chest.

"I was getting through to him...you saw him he understood!" Kyo took ahold her shoulders and shook her.

"He was going to kill you, Misao!" Kyo cried his eyes watery with hot tears. "I was not going to let that happen do you understand!" He shouted shaking her again. He was starting to hurt her now.

"Kyo your hurting me-"

"Tell me you understand that I had to kill one of my vassals...to save you." Misao went still and her tears stopped. "That's right Mamoru was one of his clan...he killed one of his own kind to save me." She thought. She let out a sob.

"Kyo...I'm so sorry!" She cried closing her eyes and throwing herself against him. "I'm so sorry!" She sobbed into his black robes. He put his arms around her shoulders and back. He rested his cheek on the top of her head.

"It's okay, Misao." He muttered stroking her back. "Everythings going to be okay." There was a groan. Kyo rose his head looking around. He saw Buzen, his mouth hanging open in shock.

"Mamoru- Lord Kyo he's alive!" Kyo released Misao throwing her behind him. Mamoru let out another groan, then he spoke.

"Oh god I feel awful...shit where am I?" He said looking around. When he spotted Kyo his voice cracked. "L-Lord Kyo!" He said seeing Kyo anger. "What happen...where am I?" He asked. Kyo kneeled down glaring at Mamoru.

"Do you mean for me to believe that you don't know what you tried to do, or where you are?" Mamoru nodded. "Do you think me a fool?" He asked in a deadly low voice. Mamoru tried to sit up but fell back hitting his head on the hard ground.

"Yes- ouch!" He said touching the back of his head with his hand.

"What do you remember last?" Buzen asked his arms crossed and his chin touching his fisted hand, as if in thought. Mamoru moved his mouth around trying to remember what he remembered last.

"Let's see I was at home and I got a visit from...oh that's right! Sojo visited me." Mamoru lowered his voice so that Kyo was the only one to hear. "He wasn't looking so good my lord."

"He was in a right foul mood-"

"He should have been I foiled his plans." Mamoru's eyes sprung open.

"Oh now I remember he said something about coming to visit you and your bride-to-be. Oh congratstaions by the way...to the two of you." He blinked his eyes seeing very pretty girl, Misao, behind Kyo.

"Is this she?" He asked. Misao nodded.

"We've met before." Mamoru shook his head.

"I don't recall meeting you my lady-"

"You tried to kill her." Kyo stated. Mamoru eyes sprung open even more.

"No sir I would never- did I?" He asked. Misao nodded.

"Yes, yes you did." Mamoru let out a moan.

"Oh my lord, my lady I'm so sorry." He said smacking his head. "I have no idea what I was thinking-" He let out a gasp and his eyes grew dark. "That bastard Sojo did something to me."

"Oh really what would that be?" Kyo asked crossing his arms. Mamoru managed to sit up.

"He came to me a few days ago-"

"That's impossible Mamoru."

"Why's that Buzen?" He asked looking to Buzen.

"You've been here for a whole week today." He said looking to his wrist watch. "It's 12:17 am." He pulled the sleeve over his watch and went back to thinking. Mamoru let out another gasp.

"That can't be," He said trying to stand up but was still to weak. "God I feel awful." He said looking down at his chest. "No wonder! Someone attacked me!"

"That would have been me." Kyo said.

"Oh...I understand." He said looking to the ground and blushing. "I'm really sorry for trying to kill you my lady-"

"Misao."

"Misao." He rolled her name on his tongue. "That is a very pretty name." Misao felt her cheeks go hot.

"T-Thank you." She said lowering her eyes to the ground and look at her dirty sneakers.

"Do you think you can just apologize that would be the end of it?" Kyo ask very sourly. "Did you really think that I-"

"Kyo stop."

"But Misao-"

"No I can see that Mamoru didn't do anything...willingly." Kyo started to pout a bit.

"That still doesn't excuse him for what he did."

Misao nodded, "I know but still if he didn't do it on his own free will then he's not a fault." Kyo let out a sigh.

"I guess your right...as always." Misao let out a giggle.

"I don't know about that." She said. "Mamoru."

"Yes my lady?" He said now climbing to his feet, but at a slow pace.

"I want you to do something for me."

"Anything my lady." He said bowing a little. He let out a hiss as the pain grew. "You wouldn't mind if I didn't bow at the moment?" He asked. She shook her head.

"Not at all," She cleared her throat. "Please hold yourself back from trying to kill me from now on." He nodded.

"Of course my lady," He said a little ashamed. "like I said I don't remember trying to kill you."

"Yes I know but still reframe from doing it please."

"Okay." He said simply.

"Now please tell us all you remember about Sojo visit." Then Mamoru began to tell him of Sojo's visit. That was when things grew more and more complicated.

* * *

**_Author Notes!_**

**_Hello everybody hope you enjoyed the new installment of my Black Bird Fanfiction! Please R&R! Thanks again and hope you are looking forward to more of my work ^_^_**


	8. Sojo's Return

**_I own none of the Black Bird Characters!_**

**_Enjoy ^_^_**

* * *

Sojo watched as Mamoru was defeated. He stood in the shadow so not to be seen by his baby brother. The one that had stolen the position of the head of the Tugen clan from him. "I suppose I do hold a grudge against him after all." He thought. That troubled him indeed.

"I suppose I should leave and make new plans." He muttered to himself in the shadows. Kyo eyes flew over to where his brother stood watching.

"Come out," He shouted stepping in front of Misao. "I know your there Sojo you can't hide from me." Sojo let out a chuckle.

"If you really think I'm stupid enough to step out of the shadows your sorely mistaken, Kyo."

Kyo let out a low growl of warning. He would attack Sojo if he tried to harm Misao again. There was no way in hell he was going to let that happen again.

"Oh brother you insult me. I wouldn't hurt little Misao." His smirk was hide by the shadows that surrounded him.

"Yeah right you think I'd believe you?" Sojo let out a chuckle

"No I suppose not." He let his wings spread out a bit and let the autumn breeze wash over him.

"The perfect night for flying," He said letting out a sigh. "don't you agree Kyo, Buzen?" No answered him. He let out a laugh.

"I see that I have worn out my welcome-"

"You've never been welcome." Sojo eyes widened and he let out a hard laugh. He stepped from the shadows a tiny bit showing Misao and the rest of them the dark lining of his body.

"Well I didn't think I'd see the day when Mamoru spoke ill of me." Mamoru let out a growl leaping to his feet.

"I've never liked you Sojo," He shouted his eyes blazing and heavy with tears that he would not allow to fall. "you are a cruel and evil man who needs to be punished for the many lives that you have ruined, and the hurt that you have inflicted on me, Misao, and-"

"Now I would have to stop you there, Mamoru." Mamoru let out a snort.

"Is that so if I could be so bold to ask you why?" Sojo shrugged.

"If you must I shall tell you." He opened his mouth but was cut off by Kyo. Misao stood trying to look around Kyo side, but he wouldn't let her.

"I want you to leave…now." Sojo smile faded and was replace with a frown.

"Now now baby brother don't interrupt father taught you better." Kyo jump forward almost reaching him, but was stopped by Mamoru and Buzen.

"No lord Kyo he's not worth it." Mamoru muttered in Kyo's ear.

"He is right lord Kyo," Buzen said looking towards Sojo hiding place. "he's not worth it and I don't feel like breaking up a fight." He let out a laugh.

"There are not enough vassals here to break up a fight between you two. Mamoru nodded.

"He's right Kyo you shouldn't fight him."

Misao-" She shook her head.

"No Kyo," Misao brushed away a few stray strands of hair from her face. "Buzen and Mamoru are right he isn't worth it." Sojo smug smile reappeared on his face. He bowed a little and let out a chuckle.

"Thank you "Lady" Misao," He stood up straight and brushed off some dirt and a few leaves from his jacket. "you do me great honor-"

"I don't give a crap if I give you great honor," Misao snapped. This was the time to tell Sojo what she really thought of him. "I've got a few things I'd like to say to you and their not nice things." She said crossing her arms and sending a glare his way. He chuckled and said.

"I wouldn't expect anything less, Misao." Misao scrunched up her nose and felt her insides grow cold and nasty. _"God he makes me hate my name when he comes out of his mouth."_ She moved her arms around, then uncrossed them after she couldn't get comfortable.

"Sojo you really…really need to leave," She said with pleading eyes. "please?" She said in a low sad voice. She let out head fall down and her shoulder start to shake, tears overwhelming her eyes.

"Oh poor poor little Misao," He said let out a sigh and moving a little bit more out of the shadows. The moon was behind a vast amount of clouds so he was covered by more shadows. "if you really think your tears will stop me from killing Kyo, or you for that matter then your sorely, and I mean sorely mistaken." Misao head snapped up angry tears falling her eyes and her eyes blazing with hatred for Kyo's older and more egocentric brother.

"You bastard-"

"Call me all the name's you like "Lady" Misao," He shrugged. "I care not what you think of me." He said that part with a smile. He really couldn't careless what she or the whole clan thought of him. He hated the clan as much a a tooth ache…a rotten tooth that is. He had to chuckle at that.

"What's so funny, Sojo?" Kyo said glaring at his brothers outline. Sojo rose his hand and waved his brother's question away.

"No no I should be on my way." He looked to the sky the moon burning through the clouds and lighting up the garden. "Seems like my time here has come and gone." He bowed his body a bit and let his wings fall around him.

"Good-bye I shall come and visit soon." He let out a loud laugh as he flew into the sky just as the moon lit up the whole garden.

"Uh that was weird…." Mamoru muttered. Misao glanced his way and gave a stiff nod. She had to agree that was…weird.

"Why was he here?" Buzen said crossing his arms.

"Was he checking up on Mamoru?" Buzen said looking behind him hearing a loud crash.

"L-Lord Kyo…!" Kyo looked over his shoulder seeing a wounded Taro stumbling towards them.

"Taro!" Misao shouted scrabbling up the stairs and running over to where Taro stood very still so that the pain wouldn't be to much for him to handle.

"L-Lady Misao…." He muttered falling forward. Misao bent down catching him before he hit the porch.

"Oh poor Taro." She muttered stroking his sweat dampened hair. "Sojo did this to you didn't he." She said kissing the top of his head a tear falling down her cheek. She hated him now more then ever.

"Kyo." Kyo look to Misao a feeling of sadness wash over him, watching Taro suffer was just to great for him to look upon.

"Yes, Misao what is it?" He asked with sad eyes. Misao look up, straight ahead seeing the cherry trees almost bare of it's cherry blossoms.

"The next time I see Sojo," She said in a dull voice with a emotion that Kyo hardly ever heard in her voice, and that emotion was something in the mix of anger and hatred for Sojo. "you can attack him all you want…I don't care anymore." A single tear fell, she closed her eyes, and let out a sob.

"I thought that he could be saved…I thought he could be changed." She let out a sickly laugh.

"I guess I was wrong in hoping that he could." Buzen shook his head.

"No Lady Misao," He walk forward placing a gentle hand on her shoulder. "you were not wrong in hoping that Sojo could change," Misao looked up to him with sad eyes. "I can tell you right now Lady Misao you weren't the first one to hope that Sojo would change." He gestured his head towards Kyo. Kyo looked to him with a frown.

"What are you talking about Buzen," He said. "I never thought that Sojo would change…." Mamoru gave a small snort. Kyo gave him an evil look to shut him up and put him in his place.

Mamoru cleared his throat, "Sorry Lord Kyo." He then began to look up at the night sky.

"You know I bet if we hurry we could catch up to Sojo and-" Kyo shook his head.

"No."

"But Lord Kyo-"

"I said no Mamoru…not tonight it's late and we need to be getting Misao home before her parents wake up and find that she's gone." Misao nodded. "Good idea." She thought. She flinched just thinking about her parents reaction if she came home in a few hours and wasn't sleeping in her bed.

"Yeah I do need to be getting home," She looked to Buzen and whispered feeling Taro start to stir. "Buzen do you know what time it is?" She asked. He pulled back his sleeve and eyed his watch, then he let his sleeve fall back down hiding his watch from sight.

"It's 12:45 pm Lady Misao." She mouthed a thank you just as Taro rose his head.

"Huh where am I…what happen?" He said looking around. When his eyes fell on Kyo he start to cry.

"Lord Kyo…Sojo he," He let out a loud sob. "he-" Kyo shushed him.

"Yes I know, Taro but don't worry he will pay for hurting you again…and Misao." Taro's eyes flew open wide.

"My Lady are you seriously hurt?" He asked worriedly, looking at her chest and at her sides. "Did he hurt you badly?" He asked now sounding rather angry. Misao shook her head.

"No Taro he didn't hurt me so don't worry." She smiled down at him. "You the one he hurt so we need to patch you up and be put you to bed." So that's what they did they collected some bandages and bandaged Taro up as best as they could. Then Misao carried him to his room and laid him down in his bed.

"Now I don't want you getting up and doing anything tomorrow that has you cleaning or cooking," She said adjusting his pillow. "you need to rest and get your strength back." Taro began to blush with Misao fawning over him.

"Y-Yes my lady…Misao." Misao pulled back surprised that Toga said her name. It made her happy and sad all at the same time.

"Alright well good-night."

"Goodnight my lady." He snuggled down under his covers and let out a long yawn. Misao looked down at him with a sad smile on her face. Taro was so young and here he was getting hurt like this…no child should have to go through this demon or not. Misao let out a low sigh and got to her feet. She flipped the light off and slide the door open quietly, and stepped out into the dimly lit hallway. She closed the door with a soft thud and turned. She let out a gasp seeing Mamoru leaning against the opposite wall.

"So how is he?" He asked. Misao cleared her throat and straightened out her hair and her clothes. For some reason she felt as if she wasn't dressed right standing in front of such a good looking guy. _"Relax Misao."_ She thought scolding herself. _"He's just asking how Taro's doing."_

"Oh he should be fine he'll heal in a day or two I'm sure." She began to walk to the living when she stopped herself.

"Mamoru."

"Yeah." She felt a sudden feeling of relief. It made Misao happy that he didn't call her "Lady Misao." or "My Lady." It almost put a smile on her face.

"Can I ask you something?" He shrugged.

"Sure I guess."

"What is it that happen with Taro and his brothers and...Sojo?" She asked taking her sweet time to make it to the living room where Kyo was waiting to take her home. Mamoru let out a sigh and combed his fingers through his hair.

"It's pretty simple," He said letting his hand fall from his hair and let it hang down by his side. "he attacked Taro and his brothers telling the whole clan this huge fat lie about it being "training" no one believed him." Misao nodded.

"I remember Kyo saying something about that when…when Sojo kidnapped me and was planning on…devouring me." Mamoru breath got a little shallow as they made their way down the hallway.

"Yes o-of course." As they entered the living room she could see Kyo pacing over by the front door.

"What's wrong?" She asked. He looked up and relief covered his face when he spotted her.

"God what took you so long," He said walking over and pulling her into a tight hug. "I was worried." Misao let out a giggle.

"Kyo I was just putting Taro to bed, no need to freak out." He pushed her away looking down into her eyes.

"Well you can't blame me after all that has happen." She shrugged.

"I guess not." He nodded agreeing with her for agreeing with him.

"Now let's get you home." He said pulling a coat off a hook by the door.

"Here put this on it's pretty chilly out." She let out a snort. _"Yeah I know."_ She thought as he helped her put the coat on.

"Alright I'll be back in a few minutes then we'll discussion what to do about Sojo." Mamoru let out a moan. Kyo gave him a dirty look.

"What you got a problem with that, Mamoru?" He asked looking to Mamoru and then to Buzen.

"Do you Buzen?" Buzen shrugged.

"No I guess I don't." Kyo let out a laugh.

"Tell the truth, Buzen do you have a problem with my plans or not?" He asked. Buzen let out a sigh combing back a few strays of hair.

"Listen Lord Kyo," He said sitting back and trying to get comfortable, because Misao could see that he was tired and worn out. "it's quite late and we need to get our energy up if we plan to stop Sojo once and for all." Kyo was about to open his mouth but Mamoru cut him off.

"That's right Lord Kyo just picture us fighting Sojo without our full strength," A shiver went through his body. "I shutter to think of what the outcome would be." Kyo knew that they were right, but he didn't want to give Sojo ample time to attack Misao or anyone else for that matter.

"Yeah guess you have a point," He said turning to Misao. "what do you think about this Misao?" She stood in thought for a moment.

"I think Buzen and Mamoru are right Kyo," She looked up at him with her big doe eyes. "you shouldn't go charging into battle and end up getting yourself killed." Kyo nodded.

"Well that settles it then," He said pulling her into another hug. "I won't do anything reckless…well at least not right away." Misao rolled her eyes and thought, "I wouldn't ask for anything less." Misao said good-bye to Buzen and Mamoru and let Kyo lead her out the front door, through the garden, and out onto the street. A few steps and they were standing in front of Misao's house.

"Well night." She said looking up at him. Her lips ached for a kiss, but she was afraid to kiss him out in the street…afraid that her father would see…again. Good thing Kyo made the first move, because if he didn't Misao would get inside and not be able to get to sleep, and then she'd be a wreck in the morning sleeping through half of her classes. _"Maybe I should ask if I can stay home tomorrow-" Her thoughts were interrupted by Kyo as his lips touched hers. At first it was a gentle kiss that he had give her time and time again. Then the kiss deepened and the sparks began to fly and the fireworks began to explode. After a few long moments of kissing they pulled away sucking in much needed air._

"God I love you." Kyo muttered. Misao heart almost stopped right there and then. A smile full of happiness and joy appeared on her face.

"Did you just say you love me?" Kyo looked away, trying to hide his blushing.

"You know I do." She giggled.

"Well it doesn't hurt to hear you say it." Kyo face deepened even more, and he cleared his throat.

"Yeah I guess." Misao let out another giggle.

"Your so cute when you blush." Kyo's face got even more red.

"Whatever." He said turning around and was about to walk home.

"I love you too." Kyo stopped glancing over his shoulder.

"Yeah I know." Misao let out another giggle and waved good-bye to him.

"Bye see you tomorrow," She bit her lower lip. "that is if I don't get to stay home tomorrow." Kyo turned fully around and walked back over to her.

"What do ya mean," He said putting a hand to her forehead. "you catching a cold or something?" She let out another giggle his hand cold and felt weirdly comfortable against her forehead.

"No I'm just really tired and am probably going to ask my parents if I can stay home and sleep in a little late." He let out a chuckle with a small grin.

"Well good luck with that."

Misao crossed her arms and gave him an angry look. "What you don't think I'm capable of staying home without being sick?" He shook his head trying to contain his laughter.

"No no not at all."

"Well I'll tell you one thing," She said. "I won't be going to school tomorrow because I'm going to be falling asleep in all my classes."

"Well if that's the case then I guess you should go to school," He said taking her hands into his. "you going to be okay?" He asked.

She nodded, "Yeah I'll be fine don't worry about me." She smiled up at him.

"Alright well just to be sure I'll stay home from work," He let out a sigh and combed a set of fingers through his hair. "I wouldn't be able to concentrate if I did go."

"Alright whatever you need to do." He let out a chuckle giving her a peck on the forehead.

"Right then you better get upstairs and get to sleep before one of your parents finds your bed empty." She nodded.

"Yeah your right." He released her hands. She walked to the front door and pushed it open trying to make little, or no noise.

"Night!" She said loudly, but in a whisper.

"Goodnight Misao." He called back. She waved and entered the dark house and made her way up to her room. She opened her bedroom door to see her Mom looking out the window and down at the street.

"Mom what are you doing?" She asked feeling her pulse spike up. She was afraid at what her Mom might have seen outside. _"God I hope she didn't see me and Kyo kissing…!"_ She thought quickly pulling off her shoes.

"…Kyo." She muttered sweetly. Misao looked at her move with a weird look on her face. _"Did she just moaned Kyo's name…?"_ She asked herself.

"Mom." She said walking up behind her and touching her shoulder. Her Mom flinched looking over her shoulder and finally seeing Misao.

"Oh…Misao there you are," She muttered as if she were half asleep. "your back I'm so glad." Then she fell side ways hitting her head on Misao's pillow.

"Crap…!" She said gritting her teeth trying to pull her Mom up in a sitting position. She let out a huff and a puff, but was unable to pull her up right.

"Come on Mom…get up!" She said trying to shake her awake. There was a tapping sound on her window. Misao looked up sweat dampening her hair line from trying to pull her Mom up.

"Kyo…help!" She said out of breath. Kyo pointed down at the window's lock and motioned for her to unlock it. Misao let go of her Mom and leaned across pulling the lock back. Kyo pulled the window up and leaned his head in through the window.

"What happen," He said looking at Misao not yet noticing Misao's Mom. "I saw your Mom staring down at me and thought you got catch." Misao shook her head.

"No I mean yes I did get caught," She let out a irritated growl and threw her hands up. "I mean she saw me but it was like she was half asleep or something." Kyo nodded.

"She didn't look all together when I saw her staring down at me." He helped Misao pull her up right and then he picked her up bridle style. "Do you share a bathroom with your parents?" She nodded. He walked to the bathroom door and waited.

"What, what's wrong?" Kyo looked over his shoulder at her.

"You think you could open the door for me?" He asked with a smart attitude. Misao felt a blush come over her face.

"Yeah sure." She rushed over and opened the door. Kyo walked across the bathroom in a few strides and waited for Misao to open the door. She followed him across the bathroom and opened the door. Kyo walked into her parents bedroom and placed Misao's mother onto the queen size bed, trying ever so hard not to wake the other sleeper. When she was laid down and under the covers. He walked back through the bathroom and into Misao's room closing the door behind him.

"You going to be okay?" He asked. She nodded letting out a yawn, having changed into her pajamas, and was now getting under the covers.

"Okay well I'd better get back their probably wondering where I'm at." Misao nodded yawning again.

"Alright bye, Kyo." She laid her head down and was asleep in seconds. Kyo looked down at her sweet sleeping face and bend down kissing her cheek. When he stood up straight once again he saw a smile had appeared on her face. He let out a low chuckle letting his wings fan out a bit.

"Goodnight Misao." He whispered climbing out the window and flying across the sky and landing safely in the garden of his home.

"Lord Kyo that you?" He looked back over to Misao's house and smiled. "Lord Kyo?" He blinked and jumped onto the porch and walked into the living room to find both Mamoru and Buzen sitting around the table and drinking tea.

"Would you like some tea?" Buzen asked. Kyo nodded.

"Yeah thanks." He said sitting down and letting Buzen fill him a clay cup of nice hot tea.

"Here you are." He handed him the cup and Kyo took it with a grateful smile.

"Thanks Buzen."

"Your welcome Lord Kyo." He shook his head taking a sip of his tea.

"Not just for the tea I mean for everything." Buzen chuckle swallowing his mouth full of tea.

"It's not trouble Lord Kyo," He smiled raising the cup to his lips. "it's my duty to protect you and Lady Misao." He said before taking another sip of tea. Kyo raised his clay cup to his lips and took a long needed sip of tea to calm his nerves. Kyo couldn't stop warning about Misao and he couldn't stop wondering what Sojo was up and was his plan were in the future.

* * *

**_Author Notes!_**

**_Hey there you've just read my new installment of my Black Bird fanfiction! I'm afraid that this will be the last chapter for What a way to find out! Don't worry there will be a squeal in the near future, :ppsshh: I already posted it! Here's the link if you want to check it out: Old Friends & New Enemies! (sorry if the link didn't work -_-) Please R&R? Hope you enjoyed it and are looking forward to more of my work ^_^_**


	9. Old Friends & New Enemies!

**_Disclaimer: I own none of the Black Bird Characters!_**

**_Title: Old Friends & New Enemies!_**

**_Author: BookCharmer_**

**_Enjoy ^_^ _**

* * *

It had been 6 weeks since Sojo showed himself to Kyo and the others. It's been 6 weeks since Mamoru joined Kyo to fid off Sojo future attacks. No telling what he would try next to get to Misao.

"We don't know what is in Sojo's conniving, evil twisted mind." Kyo said his face was washed of all expression. "so I don't want anyone of you to scout alone is that clear?" The Vassals all nodded in agreement. Misao looked to Kyo with a frown. _"It must be hard to know that your own brother wants you dead…even worse he wants to do it himself."_ She thought sighing. Kyo rested his chin in his hand and glanced over at her.

"What's with the long face?" He asked with a sad grin. She just stared at him. _"You know good and well why I have a 'long' face."_ She thought wishing that Kyo could read minds. She shrugged. _"Better not say anything."_ She thought.

"No reason." Misao picked up her tea and took a long sip. He gave a low snort.

"Uh huh, right." Misao almost slammed down her cup of tea, but that would only show him that there was something wrong, and she didn't want that happen.

"No really there's nothing I'm just peachy." Kyo lifted his chin from his hand and stared at her long and good. Then he was up pulling her along with him. She gave a squeak stumbling to her feet.

"H-Huh what's the-"

"Come on I need to talk with you in private." She looked to one of the vassals for help. They looked away acting like nothing was happening.

"Traitors!" She screamed as Kyo half pulling half dragging her. After a few moments of flailing her arms and screaming up a storm and threatening to leave and never come back she gave up, seeing it was no use.

"Are you finished?" Kyo asked with little or no humor. Misao let her shoulder slump in surrender. Kyo gave a dry chuckle.

"Good." Misao wanted so much to slap that nasty little smirk off his face. Kyo pulled her along into a room that was furnished with just a futon and nothing else. _"His bedroom-"_ She spun on her heels.

"No way I'm out of here." She said fleeting to the door. Kyo grabbed her arm and pulled her back in, and closed the door.

"I said we need to talk that's it." Misao didn't believe him for one minute.

"Oh we'll talk alright," She said raising her voice so that everyone the house could hear how much of a pervert Kyo was. "then you'll be pushing me on that futon and having your way with me." Kyo flinched.

"Do you really think I'd force myself on you?" He closed his eyes and shook his head. "I'm not that type of guy, Misao, and you know that." She crossed her arms.

"Oh do I?"

"Where is this coming from?" He asked throwing his hands up in the air. "How could you possibly think that I would do something like that to you…to anyone?" He asked. At that very moment Misao wished that she could take back what she had said. She let out a sigh walking to him and resting her forehead on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Kyo," She took a breath that she needed very, very much. "I'm just so scared at what's going to happen to me-" Kyo turned, Misao falling forward, but Kyo stopped her from bumping her head on his chest. He grabbed her shoulders and gave them a good shake.

"I told you that I wouldn't let anything happen to you, Misao," He had a frown on his face now. "why don't you believe that I can do that?" He asked. She shrugged.

"I know you won't let anything happen to me, Kyo." She felt her eyes start to sting with tears. "but what if it's unavoidable? What if your not strong enough to keep me safe-" Kyo shook her so hard that her head snapped up looking directly into his eyes.

"So now you don't think I'm strong enough to keep the girl I'm in love with safe?" He asked, anger filling his voice. Misao bit the inside of her cheek. _"What if he isn't strong enough…what will you do then?"_ A voice asked deep in her mind. _"She'll be dead that's what."_ A creepy evil little voice answered.

"I don't know if you are capable of keeping me safe from the whole world, Kyo," She bowed her head, looking down at the floor. "not anymore." Kyo let out a huff, releasing her arms.

"I guess I'll just have to prove that I'm capable of keeping you safe." He muttered looking away and down at the futon. Misao got nervous at how long he stared down at that thing.

"Kyo…?" Kyo blinked his eyes refocusing.

"Huh?"

"You okay?" She said touching his shoulder lightly. He nodded.

"Yeah just tired is all." He gave her a small smile. _"I bet."_ She thought looking up at his face, and his lips that were full and very kissable. She stood up on her tippy toes and gave him a long sweet kiss. When she pulled away she saw that she put smile on his face, a pure smile that contained happiness and that little thing you called love.

He pulled her into his arms and embraced her tightly. "Please stay with me tonight I don't want to be alone." He muttered in her hair. Misao felt her whole body grew hot. _"What do you have in mind?"_ Her brained asked a little excited. _"Shut up you stupid brain."_ She thought her mind voice shrill and beyond nervousness.

"Kyo I really need to be getting home." Kyo's hold tightened.

"Please." He pleaded. Misao was stunned down to her core. _"He's never been this way."_ She thought worriedly. She hugged him back.

"Okay Kyo, I'll stay a little while, but then I got to go home, okay?" He nodded with a breath of relief.

"Thank you." He muttered. Kyo released her, pulling her down on the futon next to him. As they laid there Kyo didn't make a move, didn't grope her, or anything. Which surprised her quite a bit.

"Kyo?"

"Hm." He said his voice heavy with sleep.

"Do you love me?" His eyes were fluttering, drifting off to sleep.

"Course I do." He muttered, "I wouldn't be doing any of this if I didn't love you." Then he was fast asleep, snoring low and child like. Misao let out a giggle.

"He looks like a little boy when he's asleep." She murmured. She laid there for a few minutes when she started feeling tired herself. She scrubbed at her eyes to stay awake. _"Can't fall asleep here got to get home."_ She moved over kissing Kyo on the forehead and whispering in his ear.

"I love you too." She got up pulling on her sweater that she had taken off and opened the door slowly as to not wake him up.

"Night Kyo." She muttered closing the door and walking down the hall into the living room.

"Lady Misao something you needed?" She shook her head.

"No I'm just on my way home." Hoki poked his head around the corner from the kitchen.

"Lady Misao do you know if Lord Kyo would like some tea?" She glanced at Hoki then addressed the whole room.

"Kyo asleep." Buzen crossed his arms and sigh in relief.

"That's good he needs his sleep," He let out a yawn. "we all need some rest. We've got to stay on our toes with Sojo running about." Sagami nodded looking as he always did, serious.

"Yes I agree." Zenki cracked his knuckles and rolled his shoulder making them pop.

"Yeah I'm looking forward to kicking Sojo's ass once and for all." Hoki looked at the others with a sad expression.

"What made Sojo hate Kyo so much-"

"Oh come on you know that answer to that question…everybody does." He muttered the last part under his breath, but everyone heard him loud and and clear.

"I know that he was upset when Kyo beat him for the head of the clan but still-" Zenki snorted.

"But nothing he was pissed, pure and simple. Hoki bowed his head even more, and gave a low sigh.

"Yes we know all that, Zenki." Sagami muttered in his serious toned voice. "you don't have to keep telling us the obvious." Zenki glared over at Sagami.

"Well it seems that I keep having to," He said gesturing over at Hoki. "Hoki here can't comprehend why Sojo wants Lord Kyo's head-" Sagami flew across the room grabbing hold of Zenki neck and slamming him into the wall.

"Hoki's just a kid, Zenki," Sagami said through clinched teeth. "he maybe a vassal but no kid should have to go through this." Misao couldn't help to agreeing with Sagami.

"I agree." Misao and Buzen said together. Buzen sent Misao a smile and bowed his head to her. Misao blushed bowing her head, but not bring it back up. _"God these people are just to beautiful…they make me blush all the time."_ Misao thought her head fluttering with emotions that she didn't want in her head at the moment. She cleared her throat.

"Sagami please let go of Zenki," She then looked to Zenki. "and please Zenki think before you open your mouth." Hoki gave a small giggle, and Buzen let out a hardy laugh.

"That's the way to tell em' Lady Misao." Misao giggled putting her hand to her mouth. _"Did I just give Sagami and Zenki an order…whoa."_ She thought amazing herself and the vassals.

"Yes M'Lady." Sagami released Zenki and walked away as if nothing happened. Zenki straightened out his clothes and fixed his glasses back on his nose.

"Ass hole." Zenki muttered turning away and walking down the hall into the room he was staying in.

"So immature." Sagami muttered taking a seat at the coffee table and looking at Hoki who was still peeking in from the kitchen.

"Are you still making tea, I would like some if you are." Hoki let out a gasp.

"Oh course." Then he returned to the kitchen. Misao could hear him humming a song as he made them tea.

"Well I guess I'll be going now." Buzen stood up brushing his clothing off.

"I will escort you home." Misao sucked in a deep breath and was about to decline his offer, but he rose his hand, cutting her off.

"Please Lady Misao let's not make this bigger then it is," He said then he grinned. "besides I think if I didn't Lord Kyo would certainly punish me if I didn't." Misao was about to shake her head and say that he wouldn't, but then saw that Buzen was right.

She let out a sigh, "Fine come on." walking into the foyer and pulling on her shoes. She waited as Buzen pulled on his, and was greeted by Mamoru who was returning from his shift of guarding the gate and the whole perimeter of the house.

"Hey Lady Misao you leaving?" He asked his eyes shining with surprise. She nodded.

"Yeah Kyo fell asleep so I decided to head home."

"Oh that's cool." She liked Mamoru, forgetting the fact that he almost killed her more times then she cared for. One of the reason's she likes him so much is that he talks to her civilly.

"Yeah I'd be leaving more quickly if Buzen wasn't taking his sweet mary mother time putting on his shoes." He gave a wounded insulted sound.

"I'm going as fast as I can." He said pulling on the last shoe. "There all done." He stood up to his full height with succeeded over Mamoru and her own.

"Finally." She said letting out a breath of relief. As Misao opened up the door she could hear someone calling her name.

"Misao? Misao!" It cried out his voice full of worry and panic.

"Seems that Lord Kyo woke up." Buzen muttered.

"Crap!" She whispered pulling the door fully open and running out in the chilly autumn air. "Buzen you stay here and try to get Kyo back into bed, please," She pointed at Mamoru. "you can take me home." Mamoru let out a sigh.

"Fine but I'm not carrying you." Misao let her brow shot up.

"I wasn't asking." Mamoru blushed.

"R-Right." Misao looked at him her brow still touching her hair line. _"Why is he blushing?" _She asked herself. Buzen began to laugh uncontrollably.

"Oh. My. God." Mamoru punched him in the arm good and hard.

"Ow!" He cried grabbing his arm where Mamoru hit it. "What was that for?" He sake his eyes wide and angry.

"Shut the hell up!" Mamoru hissed through clinched teeth. Buzen let another hardy laugh. Mamoru pulled his arm back to punch him again.

"Okay okay I'll shut up, just don't hit me again, I bruise easily..." He said with a pout, which made Mamoru smile.

"Oh wouldn't think of it my dear Buzen." Buzen took a step back.

"Sorry I'm straight." Mamoru let out a snorted.

"Like I'd go out with you," He said glaring. "you old playboy." Buzen took offense to Mamoru's little remark.

"And what's that suppose to mean?" He asked. Mamoru shrugged.

"Whatever you want it to mean my good man." He then turned heading out the door to take Misao home. Kyo cry out her name again and again.

"Come on!" She shouted behind her as she began to sprint for the gate.

"Misao where are you going come back!" Kyo yelled from the door. She didn't stop until she was outside the gate.

"I've got to get home Kyo," She said waving to him. "or my Mom's going to kill me if I don't get home." Kyo took a step outside walking quickly to the gate.

"You can call her and say your staying at one of her friends houses." She shook her head.

"No Kyo I want to go home." Kyo stopped, froze.

"What do you mean you want to go home?" He asked feeling a sadness pull at his heart strings.

"Come on Kyo I want to go home and sleep in my own bed, take a bath, do my homework." She said bowing her head and then lifting it back up to look him directly in the eye.

"You got to understand that." He took a moment, then he nodded.

"I guess I see your point." She let out a sigh.

"I knew you would." She then ran quickly over to him and stood on her tippy toes in a flash and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. It was sweet and light, and it warmed up both of their bodies.

"I love you." She whispered as pulled away and was now standing flat on her feet once again. Kyo smiled down at her he opened his mouth, but stopped short.

"Same here." Misao giggled and winked at him, then turned on her heels and met up with Mamoru who was already making his way to her house.

"You two make a good couple." Misao smiled over at him as they walked.

"You think?" He nodded.

"An odd couple, but good." Misao snorted not knowing if she should be grateful or insulted.

"Thanks…I think." Then they walked in silence all the way to Misao's house. She waved goodbye to Misao, then opened the door and went inside to smell the spicy smell of curry and rice. She walked a little into the foyer and pulled off her shoes and slipped on her slippers.

"Hello Misao." She looked up to see a very handsome guy walking towards her. "been awhile huh?" He asked with a laugh. She stood frozen on the spot feeling a nagging at the back of her head, but not knowing why.

"Uh hi...who are you?" She asked. _"Who is this guy and way is he standing in my house?"_ She asked herself. There was a loud commotion from the living room.

"That's got to be Misao!" Her Mom said on the edge of having a excited tantrum. She came into he foyer with her Dad close behind her. "Oh Misao sweetie it seems you've already met Yushin Tanaka."

"Yeah I did but I didn't get his name though…" Yushin let out a chuckle.

"Which was totally my fault." He said. Misao's Mom blushed and almost swooned on the spot.

"Uh Mom who is this guy?" She muttered to her Mom.

"Misao that's very rude." She hissed then sent Yushin a smile. "As you might have guessed this is our daughter, Misao." He chuckled.

"I gathered as much." Misao Dad gave a hardy laugh.

"Yes Misao is full of spirit, that's what we love most about her." He said putting his arm around her, and squeezing her shoulders.

"Ow Dad not so hard." Dad gave her a grin. "Don't blow this, Misao." He mouthed. That stole Misao breath away.

"W-What's going on?" She asked.

"You might not remember Yushin honey." Mom said looking to Misao. "you and Yushin use to play together a very long time ago." She tilted her head thinking.

"Me and his father worked together at the unervisty a long time ago. He's now the dean at the unversity that right?" He asked. Yuhsin nodded and then shrugged, and if he didn't care.

"Yeah he is but I'm don't know much about it to be honest." Her Dad nodded.

"Yes of course."

"It's been so long since you two have seen each other. Must have been 12 years ago when you last saw each other." Misao was still in the dark.

"I don't remember him much." Yushin smiled.

"I wouldn't blame you," He said. "I use to tease you and take your ball away." He shook his head. "I was a rotten kid."

"Oh now both of you were just babies, Yushin." Misao did remember something about a little boy she use to play with. _"Why is it that I can remember him, but not Kyo."_ She gave a low snort. _"That's right that dill weed Sojo took my memories of Kyo and locked them away."_ She thought gritting her teeth.

"Jackass." She muttered under her breath. Mom head spun around her eyes wide, completely shocked at the words that just came out of her daughters mouth.

"Misao!" Misao bit the inside of her cheek.

"Sorry Mom." Her Mom opened her mouth again, to scold her for her rotten language, but Yushin cleared his throat.

"It's quite alright ma'am." He said with a chuckle. "I don't blame her, and I've been called worse trust me." Misao Mom sent a glare her way, and then it was gone. Replaced with a smile, she turned her attention back to Yushin.

"So what bring you to our home?" Dad asked stilling holding on to Misao. Yushin bowed his head blushing a bit at what he was about to ask.

"Well you see I just moved back to town and I thought I would come and see my old friend, Misao." He took a deep breath. "And to see if she didn't still hate me so that I could ask her out to dinner." Mom sucked in her breath.

"That would be wonderful, she would love to go." Misao reeled back. When did her mother turn into her automative answering machine. Misao rose her hands.

"Whoa wait a minute who says I wanted to go." Her Mom turned around glaring at her.

"Misao that's so rude we raised you better." Misao returned her mother's glare.

"Yes you did and you also taught me to speak up for myself, and I'm saying I'm not going."

"Yes you are."

"What gives you the right to think you can decide for me!" She shouted.

"I'm your Mother that's why!" She shouted back.

"Well I don't care I'm not going out with Yushin and that's it!" She yelled her voice echoing off the walls.

"Yes you are and that's final!" Misao took in a deep breath.

"Why should I!" She screamed.

"Because I said so!" Misao opened her mouth feeling her eyes sting with tears. She looked to her Dad for help. He wouldn't even look at her.

"This is so unfair," Misao said stomping her foot. "I have a boyfriend." Yushin flinched.

"Oh then that changes things." He said completely uncomfortable. Misao Mom turned facing him again.

"Why should it it's not like you were going to ask her to be your girlfriend." Her Mom chuckled then it was cut off by Yushin's silence.

"Oh." She muttered.

"Yeah." Misao was stunned. _"He was going to ask me to be his girlfriend?"_ She asked herself surprised.

"God this day get's better and better." She rolled her shoulders, her dad's arm falling from them. "It was very nice seeing you again Yushin, and if you'll please excuse me I've got homework to do." She walk up the stairs and could hear as her parents said their goodbyes to Yushin.

"God why does this crap keep on happening to me?" She asked herself letting herself fall onto her bed. So many thoughts and feelings bounced around her head, and she didn't like it one bit. She curled up into a ball on her bed and began to cry.

"Why can't things just go back to the way they were." She muttered into her pillow tears staining her pillow. She let herself cry for god knows how long. Soon there were no more tears left to cry and she was breathing regularly and slow with sleep slowly coming on strong. Just as she closed her eyes there was a soft knock on the door. She let her eyes open a crack.

"Who is it?" She asked with a soft sleep filled voice.

"It's me, Yushin." The sleep was gone in a flash, and she was up and walking to the door.

"What do you want?" She asked.

"Not having to talk through a door." He gave a nervous laugh. Misao bit her lower lip and nibbled on it. "Come on Misao I won't bite." He said with a chuckle. _"Is it a conscience that he moved back with all that's happening with Sojo?"_ She asked herself. _"I wouldn't take the chance."_ A sweet voice said deep in her mind. A evil little chuckle sounded. _"Oh I would."_ The evil little voice said. Misao swallowed, a lump that was cutting off her speech.

"Fine." She opened the door a crack and looked out into the hallway seeing Yushin leaning against it. He pushed himself off the wall and stood with his hands behind his back.

"What do you want?" She asked glancing down the hallway but not seeing either of her parents. He cleared his throat. _"He sounds nervous."_ Misao thought not letting her guard down. _"He could be a spy for Sojo, you never know."_ She held herself back from nodding her head.

"I was wondering if you would go out to dinner with me." Misao opened her mouth to remind him that she has a boyfriend, but he rose his hand.

"Just as friends of course." He said. Misao looked at him through the crack. _"Come on girl you can find out if Sojo sent him here to spy on you!"_ She nodded.

"Okay but just as friends." He smiled.

"Right that's what I said." Misao sighed.

"Alright fine when?" He thought for a moment.

"What about tomorrow after school."

"Your still in school?" She asked. He nodded.

"Yeah I'm only a year older then you," He said with a laugh. "We'll probably run into each other at school. You want to meet each other after school at the gate?" He asked. She shrugged.

"Okay I guess." He gave her a happy smile.

"Alright well I'll see you at school." Misao gave a small smile sending him on his way. She closed the door saying goodnight and goodbye to Yushin, then flinched.

"What am I going to tell Kyo when I see him tomorrow?" She asked the air heavy with guilt. _"He'll think I'm cheating on him or something. God why don't I think these things through!"_ She said raking her fingers through her hair.

"Why do think's have to be so darn complicated!" She yelled throwing herself on her bed once again and punching her pillow with two fisted hands.

"I hate my life!" Her cries muffled by her pillow. What she didn't know was that there were a set of black crows watching her from her window.

"Oh that poor dear." Sojo muttered from his hideaway stroking a big black crow and the crow let out a sound of joy and pleasure from the stroking. "that's enough my pets come back and we will plan out our…next brilliant plan." He let out a laugh of pure evil and continued to stroke his lovely crow.

* * *

**_Author Notes!_**

**_Hey everybody this is BookCharmer and I know your probably wondering why I've ended What a way to find out. Well I thought it would be best to start a new story were the plot and story are changing. What a way to find out was all about Misao's Dad seeing her kissing Kyo. That was long over, and now Sojo has returned to finish what he started. A whole new story and plot. As you can see there was a new character in this story. Hell there might be more then one, you never know. Hope you read it and enjoyed it! Oh and please R&R!?_**

**_BookCharmer ^_^ _**


	10. Demonic Tension!

**_Disclaimer: I own none of the Black Bird Characters!_**

**_Title: Old Friends & New Enemies!_**

**_Author: BookCharmer_**

**_Rated: T_**

**_Enjoy ^_^_**

* * *

Misao awoke to feel a cold breeze blow over her body. She shivered under her blankets hearing a whispering voice next to her ear.

"It's only me, Misao." Kyo stroked the hair out of her face and looked down at her sleeping face.

"Kyo…" She muttered in her sleep, blushing up a storm. Kyo let out a chuckle bending forward and kissing her cheek.

"I came to check on you…was there someone here tonight when you got home?" He asked touching her flushed cheek. Misao eyes fluttered open a bit, looking at her alarm clock. _"It's 3 in the freakin morning!"_ She thought with a groan.

"Kyo it's 3 in the morning…!" He nodded.

"Yes I know that I was just worried about you-" Misao pushed herself up on her elbows and glared at him with sleepy eyes.

"May I ask why?" He scowled at her, feeling a bit angry with her for attitude towards him. _"Here I am trying to protect her from anything and everything and she this is the thanks I get."_ He thought shaking his head.

"What?" She asked getting more and more irritated with him. She looked to the window and saw it was open and that was cold breeze she felt.

"What now your just letting yourself in now?" She asked a little bit of a hiss in her voice. Kyo pulled back, and glared down at her.

"Well if you wouldn't have been snoring you would have heard me knocking!" He growled. Misao rolled her hands into two fists and glared at him with narrow eyes.

"I do not snore!" She said in a heated whisper. He let out a snort.

"Oh sure you don't-" Misao sent her fist flying towards his face. He jumped back almost colliding with her dresser.

"Dammit Misao-" He asked raising his voice more and more. There was a noise from down the hall.

"Misao honey you alright?" Yoko called from outside her door. Misao looked to the door with wide eyes, then looked back to Kyo.

"I'm fine." She called getting out of her bed and walking to the door. She looked over her shoulder and mouthed, "Go on." to Kyo. He opened his mouth to say something, but she shook her head. He closed his eyes and let out a silent sigh, and nodded. He walked over to her bed and hoped on it.

"I love you, Misao." He whispered. Misao bit her lower lip, biting back the tears that threatened to fall. Misao knew that she was being a total bitch to Kyo. He was only trying to protect her from the dangers of the best way he knew how. She nodded and mouth, "Love you too." and opened the door a crack.

"Hey mom what it is?" She asked with a yawn and began to scratch her bed head. Yoko saw that her daughter had been asleep.

"Oh...did I wake you sweetheart." Misao shrugged with a grin.

"It's okay I had to go to the bathroom anyway." She looked over her shoulder seeing that Kyo had slipped out the window and was probably already at next door by now. Misao opened the door all the way and turned on her heels heading for the bathroom. Yoko walked in felling a tad bit uncomfortable.

"Sweetheart I want to talk to you about something, something important." Misao glanced over at her Mom.

"Sure." She said walking into the bathroom and fiddling around. She really didn't have to go to the bathroom.

"It's about your and Kyo Usui…relationship." Misao bit back a moan. "I knew this talk would come one day." She thought.

"What about it?" She asked feeling her stomach and throat grow tight. _"Please god don't let me throw up?"_ She prayed. She flushed the toilet and walked out to find her Mom looking out the window.

"Mom…you okay?" She asked. Yoko nearly jumped out of her skin, she turned seeing her daughter and giving her a reassuring smile.

"Yeah I'm fine, Misao." She said looking out the window again and the room grew quiet. Misao stood watching her Mom looking out the window for a good 3 minutes before she walked over and gently touched her shoulder.

"Mom?" Yoko gave a small jump and glanced at her daughter, then let out a sigh.

"Oh sweetheart I'm sorry I know I'm freaking you out, but I don't know what to do anymore. It's just that I love your and so does your father and we worry about you so much. We don't want anything to happen to you…." A smile splattered across her face. _"You don't have to worry Kyo will protect me."_ She didn't have the courage to speak those words out loud.

"No worries Mom nothing going to happen to me," She gave her Mom's shoulders a squeeze. "so don't worry about me." Yoko didn't look reassured in the least, but she gave her a smile.

"Okay if you say so...come on get back to bed you got school tomorrow." Misao let out a fake yawn and blinked her eyes smacking her lips pretending she was really tired.

"Alright see you in the morning." Misao said with another yawn, this time this one was real. She crawled into bed and pulled the blankets tightly around her body.

"Night, Mom." She said. Yoko bend down and touched her lips to Misao's forehead.

"Night sweetheart." She whispered. Misao let out a heavenly sigh, falling asleep straight away. Yoko turned and walked out into the hallway, closing the door gently behind her. Yoko stood there for a few moments listening to the sounds from outside and her daughter breathing. _"If anything were to happen to you Misao…you have no idea how devastated Yoshio and I would be."_

"Yoko what are you doing, come back to bed." Yoshio said from the threshold of their bedroom. Yoko walked down the hall and into their bedroom. Yoshio had already crawled back into bed and was sitting up bare chest, and laying under the covers reading one of his folklore book.

"Was Misao awake?" He asked. She nodded crawling back into bed and settling back down, laying her head down on her husband's bare chest.

"Yeah, but I think I woke her." She muttered letting out a stiff yawn. Yoshio let out a chuckle, kissing the top her head.

"Did you talk to her about…you know." She nodded. Yoshio let out a sigh and closed his book, and began to stroke his wife's back.

"What did you say?" He asked. She shrugged snuggling her head on his chest, making him chuckle. "Yoko don't that tickles," She continued to tickle his chest with her hair. He let out a giggle. "Come on tell what you said." He said kissing her head again. Yoko let out a giggle, sighing a "alright" and then taking a deep breath.

"I just told her what you and I talked about…that you and I worry about her. About her and Kyo Usui's relationship."

"What did she say to that?" He asked with a snort. She shrugged against Yoshio's body.

"She just told me not to worry about her, and that she would be fine." Yoshio let out a snort.

"Easier said then done I'm afraid." She nodded.

"Yeah…yeah I know." She muttered her eyes becoming more and more heavy. She let out a sigh. Yoshio could sense that his wife was on the edge of sleep. So he leaned over switching off the light and pushing himself down so that his head was resting against his pillow.

"Night Yoshio." Yoko sighed her breathing slow and steady. Yoshio smiled at her, even though she couldn't see doing it.

"Night Yoko." He whispered kissing her forehead and pulling her body against his, and then they fell asleep with no worries about Misao, Kyo, or anything else. They slowly feel into peaceful dreams.

* * *

Misao awoke to the sun streaming through her window and a chilly breeze wash over her body. "Why is the window open again?" She asked herself. Misao almost hit herself on the head for being so stupid. _"Duh you moron you never closed it!"_ She let out a yawn stretching out her limps and muscles. Her bedroom door was open she noticed and she could smell her mom cook breakfast. She threw the covers off and shoved her feet into her slippers, and walking out into the chilly hallway. _"God why is it so cold in here?"_ She asked herself as she made her way downstairs.

When she walked into the kitchen she was surprised to see Yushin sitting down at the dinning room table. Misao stopped short looking to her mom and dad, and then to Yushin.

"Hey what's going on?" She asked eyeing them all. "What are you doing here?" She asked. Yoko let out a noise of disapproval.

"Misao that's rude we've rose you better then that!" She said, then looked to Yushin. "I'm sorry about Misao manners." He shook his head.

"No I completely understand why she's confused at my presence in your house...again" He said clasping his hands and laying them on the table top. "I've come to see if you would like to walk with me to school." Misao looked at him with a thing of doubt in her eye. _"Uh huh, right."_ She thought. She looked down at her pajamas and let out a gasp. Her pajamas had tears and snags all over them.

"What the hell!" She cried

"Misao!" Her mom cried, jumping her chair and glaring at her daughter. "Watch your mouth young lady!"

"Sorry but look at my pajamas!" She cried pointing down at her pajama top. Her mom let out a gasp walking over and observing her top and looking at the damage.

"My goodness what did you do, Misao." Misao looked up at her mom with wide eyes.

"I didn't do crap! Why in the world would I destroy my brand new pajamas?" She asked her mother. Yoko shrugged.

"I don't know but I think I can sew these up. Just leave it on your bed and I'll sew the cuts and snags up later." Misao nodded thanking her mom, and leaving to change into her school uniform. When she got back down in the kitchen to grab some breakfast she saw that Yushin was eating some breakfast and talking to her dad.

"Your still studying folklore, Mr. Harada." Yoshio nodded with a laugh.

"Yes, but please call me Yoshio." Yushin let out a hardy laugh.

"Okay Yoshio." Then Yushin and Yoshio started to laugh and talk about stuff only a guy could like. Sports, folklore (anybody could like this really), and other stuff that Misao has never really cared for.

"Hey mom-"

"Here honey." Yoko said handing her a bowl of something that smelled really good made Misao's stomach growl. Misao took the bowl, smiling.

"Thanks." She walked into the dinning room and sat down and began to eat her breakfast. Yushin glanced over at her, and smiled. He lifted his hand wiggling his fingers at her. She rolled her eyes and stuffed her mouth full of rice and then looked at the clock hanging in the kitchen.

"Oh great I'm, I mean _we_ are going to be late." She jumped up running her bowl into the kitchen and placing it into the sink. She grabbed her bag from the floor and run down the hall.

"Come on already Yushin!" She called slipping on her shoes. "You don't want to be late for your first day do you?" She asked. Yushin jumped up and ran after, grabbing his bag from the floor, and slipped on his shoes.

"Thanks for the breakfast!" He called.

"No problem, Yushin," Yoko called. "Oh wait Misao your lunch!" Yoko grabbed the box lunch from the kitchen counter and ran after her daughter who had already ran outside.

"Misao wait your lunch!" She called. Misao turned seeing her mom and the lunch.

"Oh thanks mom looks great." She took the lunch from her mom and kissed her on the cheek. "See you later tonight!" She called with a wave. Yoko waved back and then went back inside. Yushin let out a chuckle.

"Your mom is really something." Misao looked up at him and just noticed how tall he was. _"He's not as tall as Kyo...maybe Sagami height."_ She thought, nodding.

"Yeah I know."

"So uh about last night-"

"Misao." Misao turned seeing Kyo walking towards her and Yushin.

"Hey morning Kyo!" She called with a huge smile. Kyo stopped short looking at Yushin.

"Hello who's this with you Misao?" He asked his eyes narrow. Misao let out a nervous laugh and pointed at Yushin.

"Who this, this is Yushin." She said. "He's an old friend of mine from when I was little. It was before I ever met-" She clamped her mouth shut. She could feel the tension in the air between the two of them.

She let out a cry, "YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!"

* * *

**_Author Notes!_**

**_Hey everybody you've just read my new installment of Old Friends & New Enemies! Hope you enjoyed it and are looking forward to more. Please take some time and please R&R? Thanks again for reading and are looking forward to of my work ^_^_**

**_~BookCharmer~_**


	11. Friends No More

**_Disclaimer: I own none of the Black Bird Character, only the ones I create!_**

**_Title: Old Friends & New Enemies_**

**_Chapter Title: Friends No More_**

**_Author: ChibiTengu_**

**_Rated: T_**

**_Summary: Misao just found out that her old childhood friend is a demon and now Kyo's got even more protective of her, more then before. What does Yushin want with Misao and does he mean to cause her harm..._**

* * *

Misao's eyes darted from Kyo to Yushin, then to Kyo again. She couldn't, didn't want to believe what she was seeing.

"Really tell me your kidding…please?" She pleaded. Kyo smiled down at her, the smile send a hard shiver down her spine.

"I'm afraid not, Misao." He said, his teeth clenched. Yushin let out a chuckle, bowing a small bit.

"Lord Kyo it's a pleasure to see you," He said standing back up straight. "and fit as ever I see." Kyo looked to him with a scowl.

"Your the heir of the Tanaka clan…your the youngest if I'm not mistaken." Yushin nodded.

"Yes I am the heir of my clan, my oldest brother died last year so I became heir of our clan after his passing." He said, a touch of sadness in his voice. Kyo let out a snort. Yushin send a glare his way. Kyo cleared his throat and smoothed out the wrinkles on his outfit.

"I heard that Seiichi had died. I was very saddened, as well as my whole clan, to hear that he had 'passed' away." Yushin flinched.

"Thank you, my parents and I miss him terribly." Kyo nodded.

"What about Eri, she must have been _very saddened_ that Seiichi died…" Yushin grounded his teeth together.

"Yes well she'll get over- I mean her heart will heal in time…now if you don't mind me and Misao have to get to school. Don't want to be late on my first day, ain't that right Misao." Misao nodded.

"R-right." Yushin spun on his heels grabbing onto Misao sleeve and pulling her along.

"Come Misao we better hurry don't want to be late- hey why are you following us?" He said, looking over his shoulder, in a high voice of panic.

"I work at the school, as a math teacher." He said walking past them. "Come on Misao if I'm correct you can't afford another tardy." Misao swallowed, knowing that he was right, she couldn't afford being tardy again.

"Right." She said pulling her sleeve from Yushin's grasp. Kyo grabbed her hand and held it tight.

"Are you all right?" He asked. Misao nodded.

"Yeah I fine-"

"What the hell is this!" Yushin shouted pointing at Misao and Kyo's joined hands. Misao blushed seeing Yushin's blazing eyes, Kyo let out a chuckle.

"If you must know Misao is my girlfriend, and soon to be bride...isn't that right, Misao."

Misao gave a small, shaky nod and muttered a weak "yes" and then she returned to be her quiet mousy self that wanted nothing more then to fade away and disappear forever.

"What?" He asked, his mouth going dry and his throat closing up on it's self. Kyo let out a chuckle.

"I said she is my fiancee!" He said it a bit more loudly.

"I heard you the first time-"

"Then why did you say 'what?' like an idiot?" Yushin let out a cry grounding his feet on to the ground.

"If you just going to insult me then I'll just go on my way home-" Kyo rose his hand waving Yushin off.

"Now that's got to be the most reasonable thing you've said since the moment I saw you. Goodbye Mr. Tanaka, give my best to Lord and Lady Tanaka, as well as Lady Eri." Misao looked up at Kyo and then over her shoulder at Yushin. _"Who's this Eri person Kyo keeps bring up, I wonder…"_ Yushin hadn't moved a muscle since Kyo shooed him off.

"I'll gladly give them your best when they return from scattering Seiichi's ashes." Kyo didn't seem to like the way Yushin had said that his parents had left to scatter his brothers ashes... _"What's going on, I'm so confused!"_ Misao thought, the thought echoing through her head like she had screamed it while standing in a cave.

"And when did they leave?" Yushin smiled.

"Yesterday morning." Kyo bit the inside of his cheek, trying to hold back the urge to say something to this lowly demon that had no right to be near Misao.

"I want you no where near Misao is that clear, Yushin Tanaka." Yushin shrugged, clearly not taking Kyo's warning very seriously.

"I would think that Misao had the right to hang out with who ever she felt like, isn't that right Misao?" Misao blinked. He did have a point. Misao didn't see the big deal with hanging out with Yushin. _"We were old childhood friends after all..."_

"I wouldn't let her hang out with a bakeneko demon if it meant I had to chop off my wings and die. Do you hear that I will not under any circumstances will let Misao hang around a damn cat demon!" Misao let out a gasp. _"A Bakeneko cat demon..."_ She thought her mind filling up with a flash back from back when she was a little girl who loved Japanese folklore. That is before she started to see all the demons and stuff.

**_~Flashback~_**

"Daddy what's a Bakeneko?" Little Misao asked in a lisp. It was close to her third birthday and Yoshio had come home early on one of his facts gathering trips to be their. Yoshio looked over seeing his wife and his little girl sitting on the couch with one of his folklore books.

"Huh? What's a Bakeneko?" Little Misao nodded, and then looked up at Yoko. Who had a uncomfortable look on her face. The fact was that Yoko had never liked the tale of the Bakeneko demon but her daughter begged for to tell it to her. Yoshio saw the pained look on his wife's face. So he walked over picking his daughter up and sitting down with her in his favorite chair.

"Well you see Misao a Bakeneko is a cat demon is known most for devouring it's mistress and doing a lot of other evil things to nice people." Misao let out a gasp.

"It ate it's mistress...wait what's a mistress?" Yoshio let out a laugh.

"It's owner honey." Misao let out another gasp.

"That's not nice at all is it Daddy." Yoshio shook his head with a serious look on his face. _"Not nice at all..."_ He thought.

"No it's not." Yoko stood up stretching her muscles and letting out a yawn.

"All right enough talk of demons and such nonsense, time for bed, come on Misao let's go and get ready." Yoko held out her hand, Misao let out a cry of protest.

"I'm not tired!" Yoko grabbed her daughter from around the waist and hositured her up in the air, under her arm. "Hey Mommy I'm not tired...I'm not...tired." She said letting out a yawn.

"Yeah that's what I thought now come on time for bed." Misao let out a noise that wasn't a cry of protest. Yoshio let out a low chuckle.

"She's falling asleep..." Yoko nodded holding her daughter right and carrying her down the hallway and up stairs to her room. She placed Misao in her bed and kneeled next to her bed in prayer.

"Dear god, protect my daughter from all the evils of the world. Please let her have a protecter that will keep her save from people, or supernatural things alike." She took a deep breath, not believing what she was saying. She had never been one to believe in the supernatural or any other such nonsense, but here she was praying to god to keep Misao safe and alive. She closed her eyes and continued to pray. "And please, I beg you please let her live a full and happy life." She opened her eyes looking over to watch Misao breath evenly and slow as she slept. There was a soft knock on the door.

"Yoko is everything alright?" Yoshio asked, walking in and looking down at his wife, who was still kneeling at Misao's bed. "Your not one to pray...you were praying weren't you...?" She stood up and wiped at her eyes, she had just noticed that she was crying.

"Of course not why in the world would I do a thing like that...I wouldn't pray- I didn't." Yoshio walked up behind his wife and wrapped his arms around her.

"It's okay you know...you don't always have to act so tough. Your human like me and everyone else on this earth...it's okay to act like it once in awhile." Yoko nodded, hearing what he was saying.

"I suppose your right I shouldn't always act as if the world were going to end...I just worry about her is all...you've heard all the prophecies. That a child will be born that will bring a demon clan power...and other lower demons that will- they will." She let out a sob putting her face into her hands.

"That's never going to happen you and I will never let that happen to her...I will not let anything that even looks demonic near her." Yoko had let her hands fall from her puffy face and she let out a sigh.

"I know you will protect her and so will I...I'm just afraid that we're not doing enough to be certain that no harm will come to her." Yoshio gave a shrug and shaking his head.

"And what do you want me to do? Start to homeschool her, not let her go out and play with her friends. Misao's has new friends that she absolutely loves and she'll turn to hate us if we take her all away from that. Yoko you know I'm right." Yoko nodded letting her weight support itself against Yoshio's.

"Yeah I know." Yoshio let his arms fall from around her.

"Come on." He said tucking her away from Misao's sleeping form, but what they didn't know was that Misao had woke up while Yoko prayed next to her bed. Misao sat up as the door closed. _"Why is Mommy so sad...and why are they so afraid that I'll get hurt?"_ She asked herself.

_**~End of Flashback~**_

Misao blinked her vision blurry. She opened her mouth and a small cry came out instead of words. Kyo looked down at her, concern written all over his face. He grabbed Misao's shoulders and gave her a small shake.

"Misao what is it, what's wrong?" He asked. Misao swallowed, trying to swallow the rock sized lump that had formed in her throat. She blinked her eyes again, her vision slowly returning back to normal...

"Y-yeah," She said clearing her throat, her voice cracking. "I'm fine it was nothing..."

"You remembered me didn't you?" Yushin asked his voice going from irritated to excitement. "You remembered us playing as kids and seeing me turning from my cat form to my human form, right?" He asked. Misao pulled out of Kyo's hold and turned around facing Yushin, who was now smiling like a fool.

"All I remember is my parents telling me what a Bakeneko demon was and how I thought it was a horrible creature!" Yushin smile turned into a frown in seconds. He didn't look the least bit happy at what Misao was saying.

"Misao you don't mean that when you saw me turn into a cat you loved it, you hugged me and stroked my fur and told me you loved me-" Misao let out a cry that rang throughout the neighborhood.

"I was three years old! God had you been an ice cream cone I would have licked it and said I loved it," Yushin flinched, but Misao wasn't done yet. "I was a baby I was in love with all things that were cute. Puppies, **_kittens_**, ladybugs, and other stuff that little girls like! I was a child, now don't you say you don't believe that because from the look on your face I can tell you do."

"Misao-" Misao rose her hand and shook her head.

"No I don't want to hear another word, I'm leaving and I don't want to see you ever again...I'm sorry." She muttered the last part and turned walking on the school with her head bowed and her heart hurting for saying such hateful things to her old friend, who was now her friend no more...

* * *

_**Author Notes!**_

_**Hey everybody you've just read the 3rd chapter on my Black Bird fanfiction 'Old Friends & New Enemies' and I hope you enjoyed it, please R&R? Thanks for reading and sorry that it took me so long to update. I had a bad chance of writers block and all that I came up with was either bad, or terrible lol! Please tell me what you thought and how it was... I really want to know so I can correct any mistakes that I made or the stuff you didn't particularly care for... Thanks again and hope you are looking forward to more ^.^**_

_**ChibiTengu ^.^ **_


	12. Kitty Cat On The Attack

**_Disclaimer: I own none of the Black Bird Characters, only the ones I create!_**

**_Title: Old Friends & New Enemies!_**

**_Chapter Title: Kitty Cat On The Attack_**

**_Author: ChibiTengu ^.^_**

**_Rated: T_**

* * *

After school Misao walked by herself. Kyo insisted that he walk her home to make sure that she would get home safe, but she declined his offer.

"Thanks Kyo but I'll be able to get home on my own. Besides I need some time to think about, all of this." Kyo looked down at Misao with a hurt look.

"Okay, will you come over later on today?" He asked.

Misao let out a sigh and muttered, "We'll see," She turned towards the door, and pulled it open. She looked over her shoulder. "bye Kyo, I'll talk to ya later." Misao walked out into the partly deserted hallway and went to her locker. She walked up the stairs in a daze, remembering when she had ran down these exact stairs running away from Mamoru. It sent a chill down her spine just thinking about that scary evening. When she reached the top of the stairs, she was surprised to find Yushin walking down the hall towards her.

When he saw her he smiled, "Misao how are-" Misao turned down the hallway towards her locker. He followed her, which made her nervous. Misao was about to her locker when she felt a pressure against her back.

"What the-" She looked over her shoulder seeing a huge fat cat sitting on her shoulders... She let out a scream spinning around trying to throw him off her back.

"Yushin get off me! Kyo help!" She called. Yushin clinged to her back, licking the back of her neck. "Ah, get off you me you damn cat! Don't lick me!" Misao spun around a few times trying to knock Yushin to the ground.

"Misao!" Someone called from the floor below. Yushin looked over Misao's shoulder, letting out a meow and jumping to the floor and trotting away. Misao put her hand to her chest, her heart beating uncontrollably.

"Misao what's the matter?" Someone yelled from down the corridor, making Misao gasp. She spun around seeing Kyo rushing towards her.

"Kyo it- it was Yushin. He attacked me." Kyo face darkened, his eyes blazing a ominous red.

"Where did he go?" Kyo asked looking around, Misao pointed down the hallway that Yushin had went.

"He went that way." Kyo squinted not seeing him.

"Where I don't see him…" Misao let out an annoyed huff of breath. She stretched her extended finger until it popped.

"He was a big fat cat, he jumped on my back and licked me, then he meowed at me before he ran off." Kyo let out a sigh scratching the back of his head.

"If he was in his cat form then he could be half way across town by now." Misao blinked her eyes, clearly confused.

"Wait, what?"

Kyo let out another sigh, "Misao I-" He shook his head, brushing away her confused fill question. "It is really complicated to explain." Misao didn't like the way that, she didn't like it one bit. If her life was endanger yet again she'd like to know about it.

"Kyo please-"

Kyo let out a sigh, putting his hands on his hips. "Misao, it's to soon to know what Yushin's plans are. Besides we got more important things to worry about..." Misao narrowed her eyes, crossing her arms.

"Oh yeah and what 'more important things' do we have to worry about, please enlighten me if you will." Kyo let out another sigh, in a flash Kyo had Misao in his arms, hugging her tightly.

"Please Misao let me, as well as the rest of the clan, handle this." Misao let out a sigh, snuggling her cheek against his chest, not ever wanting to have to face the real world ever again. But she knew that in her heart that was impossible. She couldn't curl up and hide away from the world. She was only 16 for goodness sakes, she had a whole life to life and she wanted to do that with Kyo by her side, protecting her and loving her to the fullest.

"Kyo." Kyo was busy stroking her back, trying to make her feel better and to forget what was happening outside in the real world. "Uh, Kyo?" Kyo blinked, just noticing that his name was being called.

"Hmmm?" He said in a low voice.

"I really need to get my stuff and get home." Kyo cleared his throat, thinking how stupid he was.

"Uh right well I'll walk you to your locker, then I'll walk you home-" Misao shook her head at the him walking her home.

"No Kyo."

"No...?" He questioned. _"I thought after almost being attacked by Yushin, Misao would have wanted me to walk her home..."_ He thought to himself. Misao pulled away turning around and then slowly making her way to her locker. Kyo followed shortly behind her, watching out for any fat cats that looked as if they were about to leap on Misao.

Misao walked up to her locker, spun the lock, then after a few seconds it clicked open. Misao grabbed the stuff she would need, then shut the locker. Kyo stood back against the wall of windows, looking out down below. Misao let out a sigh, "Look I'm sorry, Kyo." Kyo blinked, then turned his attention back towards Misao.

"What do you have to be sorry about?" He said, his arms crossed. Misao thought of all the times that Kyo had to save her and put his life on the line. _"I wonder if I'm really worth it?"_ She thought asked herself. She let out a sigh, bowing her head. _"I guess I am if Kyo keeps risking his life to keep me save...but I doubt that I'm really that important..."_ She thought.

Misao smiled and said in a fake happy voice, "Oh I don't know I just felt as if I should say sorry." Misao walked up to him, standing on her tippy toes, kissing his lips softly.

After a few moments, Misao pulled away letting out a sigh, her cheeks flushed with their kiss... "I got to go, I'll talk to ya later, okay?" Kyo nodded, then he bent down, kissing her lips with a soft peck.

"Okay..." Misao kissed, him again only this time it was only a kiss on the cheek. _"God what a way to ruin a moment, Misao."_ She thought scold herself. Kyo let out a chuckle.

"Bye."

"Bye." Misao said, then she turned on her heels and walked down the corridor, and down the stairs taking them one at a time. _"I don't want to go tripping down the stairs and breaking my neck."_ She thought with a giggle, then she felt a shiver go up her spine. At the bottom of the stairs she saw Yushin glaring up at her with yellow eyes. Misao had the good sense to run back up stairs to tell Kyo, but one of these days she'd have to face Yushin on her own...

"Yushin...what do you want from me?" She said in a heated whisper. When she reached the last few steps, she stopped. "I don't understand why you can't just leave me and Kyo alone. I love Kyo, and I always will. You won't be able to change that...!" She said hissing the last part. All Yushin did was glare at her with his catty eyes. They freaked her out so much that she wanted to run into one the deserted classrooms and hide...

Yushin opened his mouth, "I love you! I've loved you for so long, we I moved away with my family I wanted to take you with me, but of course my parents said no, but I haven't forgot any of the time we spent playing together." Misao felt a wash of rage go through her body. _"I'm really sick and tired of people playing games with my emotions and my head...!"_

"You don't love me, you've just loved the idea of me being your bride and you being able to rub it in other demons faces!" Yushin flinched. Misao had hit a nerve and she wasn't done yet.

"Your a no good cat demon that is low class, low class and dangerous." She had to put the 'yet dangerous' part in their for it to really sink in... He had to know that Misao had no plans on marrying him, or loving him at all.

"I can't love you..."

"You don't mean that, Misao-"

"Yes I do!" She screamed. "I do mean it, I don't love you and I can never love you." She hissed hastily, her face growing more and more red with all the anger that was building up inside of her.

"You won't even try to love me!" He screamed back."

"That's because I love...Kyo." Misao dropped down to a whisper, just noticing the tears in the corners of Yushin's eyes. _"He's...crying."_ She thought. Yushin saw her staring and began to wipe at his eyes.

"Fine you've made it perfectly clear that...you love Kyo Usui, but I won't stop. I love you to much to do that..." Misao opened her mouth to say something to that, but in a flash Yushin wasn't Yushin anymore. Now what sat in from of Misao, was a big fat cat, with big yellow eyes.

"Yushin..." The cat gave a saddening meow, and then trotted towards the front door exit. Misao had it in her head to follow him, but what good would that do. _"I'm really sorry to have to hurt you like this, Yushin, but I love Kyo. And that's never going to change."_ She thought. Then she rubbed her face, feeling tired all of a sudden. To much was happening to be remotely good for her health.

"I think I'm going to stay home tomorrow." She muttered walking out of the school, seeing that it was nearly dusk. She let out a sigh, then began to make her way home and to whatever awaited for her there...

* * *

**_Author Notes!_**

**_Hey everybody you've just read chapter 4 of my Black Bird Fanfiction 'Old Friends & New Enemies' hope you enjoyed it, please R&R? I want to know what you thought and what you liked most about it. If you'd like to see something happen then message me, or put in what you want to happen in your review. If it's to graphic or bloody then I probably won't do it. Thanks again and hope you are looking forward to more ^.^_**

**_ChibiTengu ^.^_**


	13. Dinner From Hell

**_Disclaimer: I own none of the Black Bird Characters, only the ones I create!_**

**_Title: Old Friends & New Enemies!_**

**_Chapter Title: Dinner From Hell_**

**_Author: ChibiTengu ^.^_**

**_Rated: T_**

* * *

Misao got home just as the sun went down. For some reason she felt like she was being watched. She would look over her shoulder every few moments thinking she saw a shadow of a person following her, and think that it was Kyo playing a trick on her like he usually did, but then Sojo would pop into her head which made her walk even faster towards her house. When she burst through the door to find her parents setting the table for dinner.

"My sweet, Misao! Where have you been we were worried." Yoshio said gathering her up into his arms, her feet leaving the floor, and squeezing her so tight that her breath left her.

"Dad. Can't. Breath." She said gasping for air. Yoshio let her go, placing her back on the ground. "Thanks." She said sucking in big things of air to settle her beating heart.

"I'm sorry, Misao." He said, then he gave annoyed look on his face. "But your Mom and I were worried to death, where have you been?" He asked putting his hands on his hips. Yoko just shook her head then placed another plate on the table. Misao looked around her Dad counting four plates in total.

"Are we having company?" She asked eyeing the fourth plate. Yoko nodded, with a sneaky grin on her face. Misao did not like that grin, not one bit. Who were they having over for dinner...what ever the answer Misao was sure she wasn't going to like it.

"We invited Yushin over for dinner, since _you_ wouldn't go out to dinner with him, I figured why not have him over for dinner and let you two catch up." Misao narrowed her eyes, thinking. "I knew it, I friggin knew it..."

"You can't be serious!" Yoko looked over at her daughter with a look of surprise. "I mean there was a reason I didn't want to have dinner with him for a reason you guys. I think you do this crap just to annoy me." Yoshio glared at his daugther.

"Watch you mouth young lady! You will not talk to either I or your Mother in that way. Now Yushin's coming over for dinner and you are going to act _civil_, and act like the well mannered young lady that we know you are."

"But-"

"No buts your having dinner with us and Yushin and that's final, do I make myself clear?" He said, his voice couldn't be anymore serious. Misao crossed her arms, mocking Yoshio's glare.

"Crystal." Yoshio smiled then turned to Yoko and kissed her cheek, making Misao roll her eyes. _"Do they have to do that in front of me?"_ She thought asking herself. Misao thought it was sweet that her parents still loved each other, but it still make her ill seeing them get all goo goo eyed in front of her. Misao turned to leave to go upstairs to start on her homework when she was stopped by both her parents.

"Misao don't even think about trying to sneak out and head over to Kyo's-" Misao spun around on her heels, and put her hands on her hips.

"I wasn't I was going to go upstairs and start on my homework, _thankyouverymuch_." She said spinning back around her heels and strolling up the stairs, stomping to make a point, but a childish one. When she got up to her room, she was fuming. Misao wanted to throw, punch, kick, something...anything, but she knew that it wouldn't help her in her current situation.

"God what am I going to do?" She said, giving a slow drawn out moan... Misao just couldn't believe the day she's had. First finding out that her old friend Yushin was a demon, then Yushin ragging on her for not remembering let she said she loved him...when she was 3 years old! _"How could he have even taken me seriously? I was friggin 3 years old for crying out loud, I might have said I loved him, but not in that way."_ She thought, feeling her eyes start to twitch. _"God another headache, I'm getting these by the dozen lately."_ She thought rubbing her temple lightly. She pulled off her uniform, thinking that maybe she'd feel better when she had some comfortable clothes on instead of her school uniform. She walked over to her clothes opening it and pulling out an old pair of jeans and a T-shirt. She pulled them on then found a clean pair of socks, and pulled them on as well. She was feeling a bit better but she thought that maybe she could lay down for a few minutes until it was time to head down to the dinner in hell.

She laid down, until her headache came to pass, but her rest was upset by her parents calling her to come downstairs. She let out a moan rolling over on her side, wanting to screamed down at them that she wasn't feeling well, but she never got the chance to before there was a light tap at her window. She sat up, pushing herself up, her headache getting worse. Misao looked out the window to find that Kyo was the one at the window, she couldn't help but smile.

"Hi," She said, after opening the window and moving out of the way so he could come in. "What's up?" She asked as he laid on the floor, then he turned with a annoyed look on his face.

"Why didn't you tell me that you invited Yushin over for dinner?" He asked his voice full of suspicion. Misao let out a moan, putting her face in her hands.

"Who told you that?" She asked. Kyo smirked, then jerked his thumb over his shoulder, pointing out at Mamoru, who was flying outside her window with a scowl on his face. "Why didn't you tell me, Misao?" He asked, with a serious and irritated tone to his voice.

"Thanks a lot, Mamoru." She hissed through her teeth.

He just shrugged and said, "I do what I can, see ya later." He waved then flew back over to Kyo's place.

Misao really didn't need this right now, she had enough to worry about as it is. She let out a sigh, then muttered so not to make her parents known to Kyo's presence. "Listen Kyo I didn't invite him, my parents did, so don't you be getting all over my butt for not telling you when I just found out not even fifteen minutes ago." She said the last part with a hint of hiss in her voice. Kyo took a step back looking at her directly in the eye, as if not believing her for one minute.

"Uh huh, right." He said.

Misao shrugged her shoulders then threw her arms up in the air in defeat. "Fine don't believe me see if I care, but just so you know Yushin gives me the creeps and I don't care to hang out or get to know him anymore then I already do. Feel better?" She asked, with a smirk. Kyo looked away trying to hide his blushing. Misao couldn't help but giggle.

"W-what do you mean by that little comment 'feel better'?" He asked. She shrugged.

"I don't know I just wanted to see if you would take offense...did you?" Kyo grew angry, his face all read and puffy, then it was gone in an instant. He gave a pathetic sigh.

"No..." Misao couldn't hide the smirk on her face. _"Oh I bet."_ She thought to herself. A doorbell sounded downstairs, making Misao let out a groan, her heading coming back at full force. She rubbed her fingertips against her temple, her eyes twitching with pain.

"Misao are you all right?" Kyo asked walking over, touching her face lightly. She gave a sad pathetic nod, then wrapped her arms around his waist, hugging him tightly. Kyo let out a surprised sound deep in his throat, then hugged her back. "Misao what's wrong?" He asked his voice full of worry and concern.

Misao let out a sigh, snuggling her head against his chest. "Yeah I'm fine, I'm just a little tired." She muttered, Kyo hugged her even tighter, resting his chin on the top of her head.

"Why don't you come over to my house for a little while." He said, but got a head shake meaning; no. "What do you mean, no?" He asked. pushing her away and looking down at her with a notched brow.

She let out a sigh. "I'm sorry but I promised my parents that I'd be there when Yushin got her, and if know any better that was probably Yushin who had rang the door bell." Not even a few moments after that Yoko called up for Misao come down.

"Misao come down it's time for dinner!" She said excitedly. Misao rolled her eyes, with a smile on her face. Kyo couldn't help but smile to, he bent down kissing her lips softly. "Misao, sweetheart are you all right?" Yoko called up walking up the stairs to see if her daughter heard her.

Misao was the first to pull away, giving him a sneaky smile. "You'd better go before my Mom-"

"Misao come on- what in the world is going on in here?" Yoko asked as she opened the door, her eyes wide with surprise. Misao bit on her lower lip, Kyo released Misao and smiled at Yoko.

"Hello Mrs. Harada, it's nice to see you." He said, getting a narrowed look from Yoko.

"Uh huh- wait how did you get in here?" She asked her eyes wide, looking around the room and then spotting the open window. She let out a gasp, then rushed over poking him in the chest. "How long has this," She said gesturing towards the window. "been going on?" She asked in a harsh, angry voice. Kyo shrugged.

"Awhile." Is all he said and that was all that need to be said. Yoko looked up at Kyo with wide eyes, then she looked down at Misao her heart breaking thinking only one thing.

"Oh Misao how could you, we have raised you _better_ then this-" Misao shook her head at a surprise speed.

"Mom it's not like that, me and Kyo have never-" Yoko put a hand on her hip, then pointed a finger at the window, glaring at her daughter. She just couldn't believe Misao would have done such a stupid idiotic thing.

"Then what is that you and Kyo have going on, huh? Please inlighten me." She said. Misao was starting to get pissed off. _"Why is it that they always think that it's something bad..."_ She thought to herself. _"Does she really think that I'm that slutty- scratch that I don't want to know if that's what she thinks or doesn't think about me."_ She let out a sigh.

"Mom Kyo and I have not in anyway have had sex." She said meeting Yoko glared head on, not blinking, not wavering in the slightest. "So you can get off your high horse and skip the damn lecture." She bit her tongue. _"God now I'm probably going to get chewed out for cussing...great just great."_ She thought. Yoko looked at Misao with wide eyes, her dauther has never spoke to her in that way...ever since she started going out with Kyo was when Misao's attitude changed.

She cleared her voice and then opened her mouth to speak, but she never got the chance, because of a strangled cry from the hallway. She spun around to find her husband crying his eyes out. "Yoshio what's-"

"This can't be, please tell me it ain't true, Misao...?" He pleaded. Misao bit the inside of her cheek, tasting a bit of blood. She released her cheek and then stood up tall and proud.

"Dad it's not what it looks like, Kyo and I have not had sex, so don't worry. He just came over to see if I was feeling better, that's all." Yoshio let out a breath of relief, but then he saw the open window. He let out another choked sob.

"Misao please tell me he came in through the front door and not through your window." Misao let out a sigh, then shook her head. He smiled a huge smile of relief, but then Misao went and ruined it.

"Sorry can't lie and say he did come through the front door." Yoshio eyes drooped with exhaustion, and he let his shoulder sag down and muttered 'oh' then he turned to leave and go back downstairs.

"Dad." He turned around his face looking a little worse for wear, then he gave a tiny smile.

"Yes, Misao what is it?" He asked. Misao smiled.

"I'll be down in a few minutes." Yoko and Yoshio smiled widedly. Yoko opened her mouth to speak but Misao spoke before she had the chance to. "That is only if Kyo can join us for dinner." Yoko's eyes got wide, and Yoshio gave a heavy sigh.

"Okay, I guess we can add another plate to the table." Yoko said with a sigh, her face looking worn and tired. Misao couldn't help but smile and think _'victory'_ and they all made their way downstairs to surprise Yushin who held a bouquet of flowers meant for Misao.

"Hey Misao these are for- what's _he_ doing here?" He asked. Misao smiled then gave a small shrug.

"What I can't invite my boyfriend over for dinner." She said, not meaning it be a question, but Yushin had taken it to be one. He rolled his eyes then let out a annoyed breath.

"Yeah I guess..." He said. Yoko and Yoshio watched as Kyo and Yushin glared at each other, the air was crackling with rival energy giving Misao and her parents goosebumps all over their bodies.

"Well shall we?" Misao said with a nervous laugh, pushing her parents into the dining room the room smelled of her Mom's cooking making Misao's stomach rumble. "I'm starved, let's eat!" She said giving a giggle. Kyo and Yushin walked in behind Misao's parents and they both rushed over to Misao, but in the end Kyo won the race.

Kyo smiled pulling out a chair for Misao, "Thank you, Kyo." She said giving a huge smile to him. He lean down kissing her on the top of her head, a few throats clearing afterwards.

"Your welcome." Making her giggle even more then before. They all took their places at the table, Yoshio and Yoko and oppisites ends of the table, and Yushin sitting across from Misao. They all began to eat and then the tourture started.

"So what have you been up to all these years, Yushin?" Yoko asked smiling over at him. Yushin wiped his mouth on his napkin and then told them all what his life was like after moving all those years ago.

"Well I don't know if you remember my brother-" Yoshio smiled.

"Oh yes what has Seiichi been up to all these years." Yoshio flinched then bowed his head, playing with his food on his plate. "I hope nothing bad has happen..." Yoshio muttered.

"Has something happen to Seiichi?" Yoko asked her eyes misty. _"Oh I sure hope not...Seiichi was such a nice boy."_ She thought to herself. Yushin lifted his up a fraction then he nodded his head.

"Oh no, is Seiichi alright?" Yoko and Yoshio asked sync. Yushin shook his head 'no' then Yoshio and Yoko shared a glance. "What happen, if I may?" Yoshio asked.

"H-he died last year." Yoko let out a gasp covering her mouth with her hand. Yoshio bowed his head clearly upset. "He had this sickness that no one knew about until it was to late."

"What do you mean when you say he was sick and no one knew about it?" Kyo asked. "If I knew any better I'd have to guess that Yushin killed Seiichi to become the head of their clan..." He thought not putting it past him. Yushin glared over at Kyo, his face screwed up in annoyance.

"Excatly what I meant, he was sick and he never told anyone. You remember Seiichi don't you Kyo? You two are- were the same age." Kyo nodded glaring right back at him.

"Wait you two know each other?" Yoshio asked. Kyo and Yushin nodded snyc.

"Yes our families are old friends." Yushin said, Kyo answering back with, "Very old friends." Yushin smirked.

"Very old friends indeed." They were glaring so hard at each other, if one of them blinked then there would be an outright battle between them, and Misao could not have that.

"U-uh did I tell you that Kyo works at my school-" She threw her hand over her mouth, just noticing what she just said. Kyo's head snapped over, clearly not wanting her parents to know that little detail.

"Oh really? What is it that you exactly do, Kyo?" Yoshio asked his eyes wide with curiosity. Misao swallowed, just noticing the lump that had louged it's self there. Kyo cleared his throat, picking up his napkin from his lap and setting it on the table.

"I'm a teacher." Yoshio and Yoko gasped, then Yoshio jumped up pointing a finger at Kyo.

"Just how old are you, Mr. Usui!" He shouted his voice full of anger and rage. _"H-he's a teacher and he's been kissing on my daughter and doing god knows what else...!"_ He thought his nostrils flaring.

"Dad he's-" Yoko looked over at her daughter with a look of disgust.

"Misao how could you, Kyo is a teacher and your dating him. Do you know that is a illegal in most countries." Misao wanted to stand up and defend both her and Kyo from her parents...but she knew better. She knew that she needed to keep her mouth shut and let Kyo handle it.

"I am 20 years old." Kyo said not caring if Yoshio was either going to throw a fit, or try to beat him to a bloody plup... Kyo could defend himself no problem, he was more worried about Misao then himself. These were her parents and he would hate to see Misao upset that her parents hated her...

"That's only 4 years older-" Misao stood up slamming her hands down on the table, making it rattle.

"That's right he's only 4 years _older_ then me, god you people are acting like he's 10 years older then me or something!" She shouted, glaring at them both, then directing her gaze at Yushin. "And you I bet your really enjoying yourself, aren't you? You want them to hate me, fine then let them hate me," Yushin flinched he's eyes growing wide with surprise. "yeah that's right I don't care if they hate me, because I will not lose Kyo no matter what." She said let the last part through her teeth. Misao was having a hard time trying not to cry, because the think was that she did care if her parents hated her.

"Okay that's enough, Misao."

"But-" He shook his head, not wanting to hear another word.

"No buts, let's sit down and talk like civilised people." He said taking his seat and grabbing his fork taking another bite of his dinner. When he saw that Misao hadn't taken her seat he stood back up after wiping his mouth off. "Misao sit down right now." He said, then he looked at her with a look as if saying _'obey me'_ and that's what sent her over the edge. She let out a huff of angry air, grabbing Kyo's hand and yanking him to his feet.

"That's it we're leaving, come on Kyo." She said in a loud voice, then pulled Kyo allowing with her out into the hallway. Hearing her Dad shout for her to come back.

"Misao come back here this instant!" Yoshio shouted jumping up from his seat and rushing out after his daughter and her no good boyfriend. _"He's a teacher...he's probably her teacher to boot!"_ He thought, that put a spring in his step. "Misao get back her!" He screamed.

"No!" She screamed back quicking her pace towards the door.

"Misao-" Kyo whispered her name, but she shushed him.

"Be quiet Kyo." She said, "I'm not staying here and be treated like crap." She hissed the last part trying to make a point that she wasn't going back to be treated like so disobedient dog.

"Misao come back, please?" Yoko called from behind her husband, who's face was red with rage of being ignored. "Let's talk about this-" Misao stopped, Yoshio stopped to trying to catch his breath.

"Okay let's talk, what do you want to talk about?" She asked her breath rough and harsh, her heart pounding. Yoko stepped around her husband, her arms crossed.

"Sweetheart we only have your best interest in mind, we love you. We couldn't stand it if anything happen to you..." Yoko whispered a tear slipping down her cheek. Misao let out a sigh, then shook her head.

"Mom, Dad I'm not a baby anymore. I'm able to take care of myself and decide what's best for myself...you don't have to worry about me. Now I'm leaving and going over to Kyo's for a little while."

"No your not-"

"Yes I am! You can't stop me and if you try then I'm leaving and going to stay with Mana or Kana...or I'll stay over at Kyo's house." Yoshio pushed past his wife, his eyes a blaze.

"No you will not!"

"I will if you don't give me some space, Dad. You and Mom are driving me nuts! Like I told Kyo, you can't protect me from the whole entire world. I'll experince things, I need to experience things. If I don't I won't survive for very long in this world." Yoshio and Yoko knew what she was saying was true. It's just that Misao was growing up so fast and they weren't ready to let her go out into the world on her own just yet...but it seemed that it was time to let her do what she thought was right. Yoko touched Yoshio gently on the shoulder.

"We understand, Misao." Yoshio looked at his wife as if she just grew a second head. "You do what you need to do, we'll support you know matter what you decide."

"Yoko what are you doing? She can't-" Yoko shook her head, cutting him off.

"No Yoshio, Misao's right. We tried our hardest to protect her from the world, but it's time we let her experience things that any teenager should experience." Yoshio couldn't believe what was coming out of his wifes mouth. _"She can't really mean this...she's talking nonsense."_ He thought.

"No I will protect our daughter from everything...I couldn't handle it if something happen to her-"

"What you think I could?" She asked, her eyes wet with tears. "I would die if something happen to my little girl, but we need to release her, not completely, but a little bit at a time..." She said, then looked at Misao, who was now crying. "I was like you when I was your age, Misao. Your grandparents never let me out and experience the things that any teenager needed to experience. Then I rebelled against everything and I wouldn't come home until the early house of the morning and I did things that I would never want you to do. So I'm letting you go and letting you do what you need to do, Misao." Misao wiped at her face, now damp and cold.

"Thanks, Mom." Yoko nodded, then turned to go and clean up the dining room passing Yushin as she walked into the dining room and smiled at him, he smiled back.

"Yoshio could you come and help me, please?"

"But-"

"Now!" Yoko called with an edge in her voice. Yoshio bowed his head then turned walking back towards the dining room, but he stopped and turned back towards Kyo and Misao.

"Dad-"

"You have her home by 11:00, understood?" Kyo gave a nod.

"Yes sir." He said in a serious tone of voice. Yoshio nodded back, then walked into the dining room to help Yoko clean up. Misao, Kyo and Yushin stared at each other for what felt like the longest time.

"Your welcome."

"I don't remember thanking you." Misao said narrowed her eyes, clinging onto Kyo's arm with an iron grip. He shrugged, then began to walk towards them. Kyo pulled Misao aside to let him pass.

"You should thank me, this was my plan all along." Misao let out a loud laugh.

"You planned this?" She asked, then shook her head in disbelief. "Sorry but I don't see how you could, your not that smart." He gave an evil smirk...

"Think what you will, because I really don't care what you think." Misao smirked to.

"Oh don't you." She said with a smart attitude.

"I don't." He said shrugging, smirking.

"Well 'thanks' so much." He shrugged not noticing that she was saying 'thanks' with humor. He left and Misao couldn't have wanted anything more then for him to leave. Then Kyo and Misao made their way over to his house. When they walked in the air was crackling with power that could only belong to one person and one person only. Kyo strolling into the living room to find Sojo sitting at the table smirking like a fool.

"Hello Kyo." Kyo stood at the ready if Sojo tried anything. If he tried to attack him, or Misao for that matter.

"Where is everyone?" He asked, glaring. Sojo shrugged not really caring.

"I don't know when I got here the house was empty. They might have went out shopping or something, well for Buzen he's probably skirt chasing and Mamoru is probably hitting on the straightest men he can find." He looked behind Kyo and smiled. "Why hello Misao how have you been?" He asked. Kyo took a step to the side cutting Sojo look of Misao.

"Leave her alone, Sojo. This is between you and me, so leave her out of it." Sojo stood up to his full height, and walked over a few steps in front of Kyo.

"Sorry I can't do that."

"Why not?" He asked, already knowing the answer to his own question.

"Because I don't want to, it's fun to toy with her." He said now smirking. Misao eyes grew wide with fear. _"I don't like this...I want to go home."_ She thought biting her lip.

"Oh what's wrong, Misao. Are you afraid of me?" He asked. Misao gave a short stiff nod. He closed his eyes, then let out a booming laugh. When he opened his eyes back up, they were glowing a ominous red that sent shivers up and down her spine and not in a good way. _"I shouldn't be here...I really shouldn't be here."_ She thought fidgeting around.

"Stop trying freaking her out, Sojo. Leave your not welcome here." Sojo let out a scolding sound through his teeth.

"Now, now baby brother is that anyway to speak to your older, smarter, brother?" He asked. Misao let out a snort, then threw her hands over her mouth. Sojo rose any eyebrow with surprise. "Oh don't think I'm smarter then my little brother do you." He said. Misao shook her head from side to side as if saying 'no' then she regretted her action all together.

"Well do I have some news for you, _Miss Misao_." He said smearing her name as if it she were a joke and not worth his time. "I am by far, smarter then Kyo."

"Evil is more like it." Misao head snapped to the side to see that Mamoru was leaning on one of the porch post looking as pissed and dangerous as ever. Sojo smiled sending it Mamoru's way.

"Well hello there, Mamoru-" Mamoru rose his hand as if saying _'save it for someone who cares'_ gesture. Sojo lifted his hand to his heart as if hurt by Mamoru action. "Oh I'm hurt, Mamoru-"

"I could give a damn if I hurt you, Sojo. I wouldn't phase me if you just up and died right now." He said said his eyes loose and bored. He looked down at his fingernails checking them for dirt.

Sojo gave a chuckle. "I can see that, now what were you saying Kyo before we were so rudely interrupted?" He questioned. Kyo narrowed his eyes, they now glowing red.

"Leave Sojo, like I said your not welcome here." Sojo gave a sigh then shrugged his shoulders.

"Oh well what can you do..." He looked around bored and looking for something that didn't seem to be there. "Fine I'll be going, but look forward to seeing me again. Kyo, Mamoru," He smiled showing all of his overly whitened teeth. "Misao it's been a pleasure as always." Misao shuttered, feeling vulnerable all of a sudden.

"Speak for yourself..." She muttered, narrowing her eyes.

"It speaks!" He said laughing.

"Get out...now!" Kyo said through his teeth his body shaking with power.

"Well I guess I should be on my way." He said walking past Kyo, who put out an arm to protect Misao against Sojo if he tried to grab her. Sojo just rolled his eyes and chuckled walking out the door not saying another word to any of them. It was a few minutes after until any of them spoke a word.

"What in the hell was that all about?" Mamoru asked walking into the living room looking really shaken up for some reason. _"I guess it did do something to Mamoru for Sojo to be here..."_ She thought, not really being able to blame him...not after what Sojo did to Mamoru a month before. Even though Kyo still watch Mamoru when he was around Misao, he to couldn't blame Mamoru for doing what he did. He had no power of himself, Sojo had done something to Mamoru that made him try to kill Misao.

Kyo just shook his head, speechless. He walked over sitting on the opposite side of where Sojo had sat. He let out a sigh, combing his fingers through his hair, clearly tired. Misao couldn't stop herself from saying what had been on her mind for last few minutes that Sojo was here. "Could he have been looking for something?" She questioned walking over and sitting by Kyo's side. Kyo's eyes snapped open.

"You may have a point, Misao. Why was my brother here and what could he have wanted...I can't think of anything at the moment, but isn't it a funny coincendence that Yushin turned up at your house, to have dinner, and then we find Sojo here?" Misao let out a gasp. "Yes this could only mean one thing and alone. Sojo and Yushin have teamed together to get to you, Misao."

Misao face drained of all blood and color, then she whispered. "What are we going to do? Yushin hasn't shown any sign of giving up on trying to take me as his bride." Kyo nodded, clasping his hands and resting his chin on top of them.

"Yeah and that's what scares me that most." He muttered. Misao didn't like the way he he was talking. It scared her to think that maybe, Kyo couldn't stop his own brother from doing what he wanted to do to her, to his Misao. Mamoru stood off to the side, leaning against the wall his eyes closed.

"Whatever those two are up to we have to stop them no matter what. We can't let them have you, Misao." He said. Misao felt like she was being spoiled. Here were all these people trying their hardest to keep her out of danger and in doing that their putting themselves in danger. _"It warms my heart to know that they all care, but I don't want anything bad to happen to them."_ She thought. They sat in silence for what felt like hours, instead of only a few minutes when there was a commotion from out front. Kyo stood up in a flash, Mamoru had pushed off from the wall and were about to go and see what the commotion was caused by when their was laughter from front door.

"-I don't know what you were thinking, Buzen!" Zenki laughed loudly. "You saw that the poor woman had a boyfriend, or was it her husband- I don't know who cares, but you went out of your way to flirt with her and nearly got your ass kicked." Buzen chuckled shaking his head as they turned into the living room.

"Oh come now I could have beat that guy to a bloody pulp and not broken a sweat- oh hey Lord Kyo, Mamoru, Lady Misao- what's wrong?" He asked looking around the room sensing something was off about the room- about the whole house even.

"Where have you two been?" Buzen and Zenki shared a look, then they turned their attention back towards Kyo. "I'm waiting..." Kyo said his arms crossed, waiting for an explanation.

"We took the triples out shopping, why what happen?" Zenki asked. The triples came in running into the kitchen to start supper. Zenki could see Mamoru hands shaking from across the room. "What's wrong with your hands, Mamoru?" Zenki asked, eyeing them. Mamoru rubbed his hands together and gave a lame excuse, saying that they were cold, when really they were quite warm.

"Sojo was here." Misao whispered, her eyes wide with some sort of fear, but it was distant as if she were numb to the whole world. Buzen and Zenki gave a sharp gasp, then put all there attention towards Kyo.

"We will go after him immediately, Lord Kyo-" Kyo shook his head. "but my Lord Kyo-"

"No, Zenki. He didn't do anything so their is no need to go after. Besides I'm sure he's half way across town by now." Then a thought struck him. He turned towards Misao. "Did you by chance see Yushin standing around when we made our way over here?" He asked. Misao titled her head in thought, then her eyes widened.

"Yeah, he was standing around. I think he was on his cell phone or something-"

"Calling Sojo and maybe? Giving him the heads up that we were heading over here."

Misao let out a gasp. "Your right he could have been calling Sojo. He sure was punching in those numbers awfully fast." Kyo nodded his head, knowing that all this could not have been a coincidence.

"Okay I want all of you to be on the look out with either Sojo, or Yushin. If and I mean if you see anything funny going on then I want to know about it. If it's just some weird power around town I want to know about it, understood." He said in his most serious voice that Misao has ever heard.

"Yes my Lord Kyo, understood." Buzen said bowing his head, his arms crossed.

"I'll be sure to be on the look out, Lord Kyo." Zenki said cracking his fingers. "And if I spot Sojo or Yushin together I'll be sure to call you on the spot." Kyo smirked.

"Thanks." Zenki shrugged then muttered under his breath 'just doing my job, lord kyo' then Kyo turned to Mamoru. "Well Mamoru can I count on you to tell me if you see Sojo or Yushin doing something they shouldn't be." Mamoru gave a snort.

"Do you need even ask, Kyo. Of course I would, I would like to see Sojo put up to justice for all the craps he's done..." He said the last part in a whisper. Then they all sat down trying to forget about Sojo's visit, or that Yushin could be teamed up with Sojo to get to Misao. They had a few laughs then Misao looked at her watch.

"Oh my gosh look at what time it is!" She said thrusting her wrist over so Kyo could see. "I am so dead meat when I get home!" Kyo let out an irritated sigh, then stood up stretching his arms high above his head.

"Come on time to get you home." He said lowering his hand so Misao could take it. She took his hand and he hoisted her up to her feet. "You know you don't keep time well. I told you 45 minutes ago it was time to leave, but did you listen? Oh no you were having to much fun-" Misao punched him playfully on the arm.

"Oh just shut up and get your ass a movin! If I don't get home in the next 10 minutes then were both screwed." Kyo and Misao both let out a sigh, making everyone laugh.

"Well bye you guys I guess I'll see you tomorrow." She said waving goodbye to Buzen, Zenki, Sagami, who had shown up 30 minutes after Buzen and Zenki. The triples had already gone off to bed. And Hoki was looking like he was about to pass out himself. Mamoru was busy sitting out on the porch looking up at the sky. He waved at them as they walked out of the living room and out the front door. They walked in silence towards Misao's house. When they arrived the front light was on shining brightly and telling her that both her parents were still up. She let out a groan.

"God I'm dead I tell you I'm dead." She said putting her face in her hands. Kyo let out a chuckle, bumping her shoulder with his.

"Oh I don't think your Mom and Dad'll kill you for being a little late."

"A little lady, where are you from mars? And do you not know my Dad, I'm almost an hour late! Their going to lecture me another hour which sucks!" Then she remembered that she was going to ask to stay home tomorrow anyway, but still being lectured at all night really puts a damper in your mood.

"Well you better get in there, or I might not ever see you again." He said smiling. Misao let out a sigh, then nodded her head.

"Yeah your probably right on both counts." Misao turned to walked to the front door, but was stopped by Kyo clearing his voice. She turned back around seeing Kyo with a hurt look on his face. "What, what's wrong?" She asked swallowing hard.

"What no goodnight kiss?" He said the hurt looking disappearing and being replaced by a smile. Misao let out a annoyed sigh, then rushed over standing on her tippy toes, kissing him light and soft. After a few seconds she pulled away giggling.

"Goodnight." She said spinning around on her heels and floating over to the door.

"Goodnight, Misao." Misao turned her head, smiled, sending him a wave and opening the door, stepping inside quickly. She looked out, but didn't see Kyo anywhere. She let out a sigh, then closed the door and locking the dead bolt.

"Misao is that you?" Yoko asked from the living room.

"Yeah it's me." She said then rolled her eyes, thinking. _"What a dumb question, I mean who else would it be."_ then she said, "sorry I'm late I lost track of time and didn't realize it was so late."

"Oh it's okay sweetheart we understand." Misao blinked her eyes. _"Did she just brush away my being almost an hour late...weird."_ She thought then walked into the living room to only see her Mom up watching TV.

"Where's Dad?" She asked looking into the kitchen, but not seeing him. Yoko didn't take her gaze from the TV when she answered.

"Oh I told him to go on off to bed, he was pacing around the living room five minutes after eleven wondering were you were, so I just told him I'd stay and lecture you about your curfew being at 11:00 and how now were changing it to 9:00."

Misao looked down at her Mom with a look of fear on her face. "But-" Yoko looked up from the TV, smirking.

"Don't worry I have no intentions of changing your curfew, Misao." She let out a breath of realize and took a seat by her Mom.

"Thanks." Yoko shrugged, now looking at the TV again. Misao sat there going through her mind of how to ask her Mom to stay home tomorrow.

"Hey Mom."

"Yeah?" Misao bit her lip, nibbling on it. How was she going to just out right ask to stay home, she's done it when she was a kid, but now...she wasn't so sure. "What is it Misao, I promise not to get mad or lecture you...much." She said with an evil smirk.

Then Misao just took the plunge into the unknown. "Could I stay home tomorrow?" Yoko let out a sigh, then muted the TV.

"Sweetheart is this about, Yushin?" Misao shrugged, then muttered a quick 'maybe' then reached for the remote to un-mute it, but Yoko pushed remote from her reach. "Misao why don't you like Yushin, you loved him when you were little." Misao nodded.

"Yeah I know, but Yushin has been pushy-"

"Has he touched you, Misao? Because if he has then-"

Misao shook her head, and saying. "No he hasn't pushed me around or anything like that. It's just that he knows I have a boyfriend, but he keeps telling me that I said I loved him when I was 3- 3 years old and that he and I need to start dating."

"Would that be so bad? You dating Yushin I mean." She said. Misao nodded her head fast trying to make her Mom see that it would be a very bad idea. "Why do you say that?" She said getting up and walking to the kitchen about to make some tea.

"Well for one I have a boyfriend, Kyo you remember him right?" She said with a bit of sarcasm. Yoko gave a snort, smirking.

"How can I forget him, he's so tall and handsome. What woman in their right mind would forget him." Misao started to talking with her hands babbling on and on about why she couldn't date Yushin.

"And to finish off he just gives me the creeps..." Yoko let out a sigh, then nodded.

"You know when he was here tonight I kind of got that vibe that you don't like him at all. Like he did something that you don't like and you've not liked him sense." She poured Misao some tea and handed to her. "Here drink some tea it will sooth your nerves." Misao picked up the tea and took a sip, letting the hot liquid flow down her throat.

"So can I?" She asked raising the cup to her lips, about to take another drink.

Yoko stood with her cup touching her lips then shrugged. "I don't see why not, just as long as we don't make it a habit." Misao beamed she was so happy.

"!" She said leaning over and giving her Mom a huge hug. Yoko let out a laugh nearly spilling her tea all over the both of them.

"Misao stop your going to make me spill my tea." Misao released her Mom and then drank the rest of her tea quickly.

"Sorry, well I'm off to bed. It's been a long day!" She said yawning. Yoko nodded, thinking. _"That I have no doubt."_ Misao soon left her Mom and walked upstairs to get some much needed sleep. She walked into her bedroom smiling as if she just won the lottery. She walked over to her dresser and pulled out another new pair of pajamas. She pulled off her clothes and stepped into her pajamas and was about to get into bed, when she looked out her window and saw a pair of huge yellow eyes staring at her through the glass. She let out a scream, but then slapped her hand over her mouth.

The cat then had a huge smile on it's face it's tail twitching and flipping around. Misao let out a growl, thinking only one name _'yushin'_ that made her angry. So she strolling over to the window and then drew her hand across her neck, as if telling him that he was in huge trouble. The cat stuck it's tongue out at her, making Misao's mouth drop open.

"Get the hell out of here, Yushin." She hissed shooing him away. He wasn't budging, probably waiting to see if she'd take all her clothes off. He did look a little disappointed. "That's it I'm calling, Kyo." She said in a heated whisper. Misao grabbed her cell phone and had dialed his number, but when she turned back around from retrieving her phone Yushin wasn't there anymore. He had left and she felt really embarrassed when Kyo answered the phone with worry on in his voice.

"What is it, Misao you okay?" He asked. Misao blinked her eyes.

"Uh-"

"I'm on my way over, I'll be there in a few-" Misao shook her head then felt stupid after doing it.

"Uh no I'm fine, sorry to have worried you. It's just that well..."

"Well what?" He asked clearly annoyed, which pissed Misao off quite a bit.

"Well I thought you'd like to know that Yushin just watched me get undressed-"

"What!" He shouted. Misao couldn't help but giggle. "And what in the hell is so funny? You glad he saw you get undress?" He questioned. Now that ticked her off even more then before.

"What- of course not I'm just glad to hear that pisses you off that someone saw me get undressed."

"You weren't naked were you...?" He said.

"No, I was clothed." Kyo let out a breath of relief. _"What if I wasn't...wondered what Kyo would do to Yushin if he saw me naked...I wouldn't want to know."_ She thought shaking her head.

"-do you want me to do?" He asked. Misao blinked.

"Uh nothing just thought you'd want to know if you saw him tomorrow- oh yeah about tomorrow would you mind getting all my assignments and bringing them over to my house tomorrow?" She asked.

"What your parents said yes to you staying home?" He said, she heard a chuckle on the other end of the line.

"Who was that?" She asked her eyes narrowing.

"Oh it's no one just Zenki- what are you laughing at you stupid idiot get out of here, who said that you could listen in on my phone conversation, huh?" There was a throat clearing then an apology from Zenki, Misao was guessing.

"Yeah well my Mom said I could stay home and Dad never says no when she says yes."

"So in other words he knows better then to say no to her yes is that it?" Misao nodded.

"Exactly."

"Well you'll have to go to her more often then won't you." Misao stiffed a yawn.

"Y-yeah I guess." She said her eyes drooping.

"Listen your tired I'll brining your stuff over after school, okay."

"Okay, thanks." Kyo chuckled.

"No need to thank me. See ya tomorrow." Misao and Kyo said their goodbyes and then Misao crawled into bed, falling asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow. She didn't dream, she was glad of that. She didn't want to dream, correction she did dream, but she dreamed of only one thing and one thing alone. And that something had a name, and his name is Kyo.

* * *

**_Author Notes!_**

**_Hey everybody you've just read chapter 5 of my Black Bird fanfiction 'Old Friends & New Enemies!' hope you enjoyed and please R&R? I want to know what you thought and what you liked most... Thanks again for reading and hope you are looking forward to more of my work ^.^_**

**_ChibiTengu ^.^_**


	14. Midnight Kidnapping!

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing, just this fanfiction and the characters I create!**_

_**Title: What a way to find out! and Old Friends & New Enemies!**_

_**Chapter Title: Midnight Kidnapping!**_

_**Author: xAngel-Of-Lightx**_

_**Rated T**_

_**Enjoy ^.^**_

* * *

Misao awoke to the smell to a sweet aroma. The aroma filled her room making her sigh and slump back and make her smile. She looked to her clock and let out a yawn.

"God it's only twelve...man it feels so much later." She muttered, another yawn snuck it's way out and she let out a drunken giggle the aroma becoming even stronger and sweet with every passing second.

"What is that smell…?" She asked herself, feeling herself get more and more groggy by the second. A sound of a locking clicking and her window being pulled open filled her ears. The next thing she knew she saw a fat grey cat sitting on her stomach.

"W-what are you d-doing here, Yushin?" She managed to say, her voice thick with sleep. The cat only stared at her with it's big yellow cat eyes, not meowing, yowling, or anything. It only stared at her. Chilling her down to the bone. Misao moved to the side trying to throw the cat off her stomach and onto the floor.

"Get off." She said, the words barely getting themselves out of her mouth. The cat didn't flinch, didn't hiss. Misao began to panic when her body stopped moving and even with her trying to move, her body was paralyzed. _"What's going on…!"_ She thought her eyes darting around the room. That was when she saw it. A incense was burning.

"Get off of me you stupid cat!" She said, her voice thick with sleep. She tried to flip her arms and legs around, but it was no use. _"Is it some kind of drug…?"_ She thought asking herself. As her eyes grew heavier and heavier. Misao could hear an apology coming from someone from somewhere, she just didn't know the source, but she could swear that she knew who the voice belonged to…

* * *

Kyo jolted awake sweating something fierce. He sat up putting his hand to his head and rubbing it roughly.

"What was that feeling I just had." He blinked his groggy eyes, then let out a gasp, flinging the covers off and sprinting down the hallway and out into the sweet night air.

"Lord Kyo is everything all right?" Taro asked, yawning and rubbing his eyes. Kyo gave him a swift nod and Taro smiled a sleepy smile. "Okay, goodnight Lord Kyo." Kyo smiled a little.

"Goodnight Taro." Kyo called to him and got a little wave. He felt bad for waking Taro up, but something was up...something he knew wasn't good. He looked from left to right, then his eyes swept up to Misao bedroom window.

When he saw the curtains blowing in by the slight breeze. "Misao." He jump into the sky, his wings out and flapping. _"God please let her be alright!"_ He thought as he flew the short distances to Misao…

When he got there he felt as if his world was finally coming to an end. "No." He felt himself say, but it was muffled to his ears. He drew himself through the window hoping that maybe she was in the bathroom, or downstairs…but he knew in his heart that his Misao was gone.

His eyes swept around the room thinking maybe, just maybe whatever- whoever, took Misao had left something behind. His eyes laid on a little incense burner that had been knocked down off the window sill and was now lying on the bed, luckily not having burnt the bed. Kyo picked it up and breath in the air, then felt a little light headed after words. He swore under his breath and threw the incense burner across the room, it hitting the wall with a crackling thud.

"Sojo if you hurt Misao I'll rip you apart." Power crackled around Kyo's body and hew knew that if he didn't leave right that second he would end up destroying the whole house. He walked over to the window and was about to climb out, his wings out and ready- but he was stopped when Misao's bedroom window was threw open.

"All right who's in her with my little-" The look on Yoshiro's face was angry at first, but then changed when he saw Kyo…and saw his wings.

"Y-you- your a…!" Yoshiro dropped the thick soled book that was in his hands, his eyes growing wide. "No, no I won't let you have her…!" Yoshiro now had a deadly serious look on his face.

"Yoshiro what is it?" Yoko looked in from the hallway, her hand flew to her mouth.

"Mr. Harada, Misao has gone missing." Kyo said getting a gasp out of the both of them.

"What do you mean?" Yoko said her voice an octave away from losing it. Kyo looked at the both of them, thinking that he should put his wings away, but didn't think it would matter if he did. "_They already seen them. And Mr. Harada knows what, or who I am."_ He thought slowly, not making any movement.

Yoshiro had a sick look on his face, then he laughed. "Oh and I bet you know who took our daughter." Kyo nodded. Yoshiro smiled a twisted smile. "Then who? It wasn't you, was it?" He said in nasty voice.

Kyo shook his head. "No it wasn't me."

"Then it was another of your kind, your clan perhaps?" Kyo began to shake his head, but then stopped.

"If I had to guess it was Yushin Tanaka and my brother Sojo..." Yoko gasped, then felt her face grow hot and angry.

"Now that's not true! Yushin would never do anything to harm our Misao. They were best friends when they were children! Misao loved him so much, but then he had to move and..." Yoko strained to remember what her daughter had said to her one day. Misao came into the house looking so happy and holding a small grey kitten...

**_~Flashback~_**

Yoko was busy getting dinner ready when Misao came into the house looking as bright eyed as she'd ever seen her. "Look Mommy Yushin's a kitten!" Yoko thought that her daughter had found a kitten and decided to call him Yushin.

"Oh he's so cute where did you find him?" She asked kneeling down in front of Misao and petting the kitten and scratching him behind the ears. Misao let out a giggle.

"At Yushin's house!" Yoko smiled, then let out a sigh.

"Misao is this Yushin's kitten?" She asked.

Misao shook hear head, squeezing the kitten to her chest. "No..." a sad pout on her face. Yoko closed her eyes and took the kitten from Misao. "No, Mommy it's Yushin!" Yoko took Misao's hand and they walked down the street to Yushin's house where they were greeted by Seiichi, Yushin's older brother.

"Hi Mrs. Harada, Misao didn't you just leave?" He asked. Seiichi was 9 years old and looked just like his mother with his jet black hair and grey eyes. Misao nodded, sniffling.

"Hello Seiichi, it seems that Misao took your brothers kitten and we've come to bring it back." Yoko handed him the kitten and he took it.

"Thank you." He said, then looked down at Misao with a smile. "So you wanted to keep Yoshiro." He let out a giggle. Yoko looked at the both of them and then smiled.

"I'm very sorry." Seiichi shook his head.

"Oh it's okay, he would have come home sooner or later." Soon they said their goodbyes and when home where they ate dinner and Misao sat looking as if someone had stolen her best friend...

**_~End Of Flashback~_**

Yoko let out a gasp. "Yushin was that kitten wasn't he?" She said. Kyo nodded, then looked over at Yoshiro, waiting for it to skin into his thick demon lore headed. Yoshiro let out a gagging gasp.

"No he isn't, I mean it's not possible." Kyo lifted his wings a little and let them flap a little.

"I assure you, Mr. Harada," He said slow so they would finally understand that the demon world is in fact real. "that what you study and read about in your demon lore books is very much real." After a few minutes of silence Yoshiro cleared his voice, all his dramatic talk and crying gone.

"So if what your saying is true," He said, clearing his voice again trying to get the lump out of his throat. "that Yushin is really a Bakeneko demon and your a Tengu demon along with your brother, what does my daughter have anything to do with this?" He asked, even though he pretty much knew the answer...but he had to be sure.

Kyo stood straight and still, hovering over both Yoshiro and Yoko at his full height. "Your daughter, Misao is the Senka Maiden." Yoshiro's face grew deathly pale and his head felt as if he'd just been struck.

"W-what...?" Kyo sighed, putting the palm of his hand against his head.

"Your daugher is the Senka Maiden."

"I heard you the first time. I-I just don't believe it." Yoshiro said through clenched teeth, his heart beating a hundred times per minute. Kyo didn't think that they'd want to believe it, especially Misao's father.

"I promise you that I am not lying when I say that your daughter is in fact the Senka Maiden." Yoko looked at both her husband and Kyo. _"Kyo-Chan that did nothing but love and protect Misao ever since she was little..."_ She thought.

"So if Misao is what you say she is what does Yushin and your brother want from her?" She asked, fearing the answer. Kyo opened his mouth, but Yoshiro beat him to it.

"There are three things that demons want from a Senka Maiden... 1. They drink her blood and get a boost of power, 2. They eat her flesh and live for all eternity, and 3. They take her as their bride and it will bring their clan prosperity... I won't let any of that happen to my daughter." Yoko nodded in agreement, but Kyo knew something that they didn't...Misao had already agreed to his bride.

* * *

**_Author Notes!_**

**_Hey everybody sorry it has taken me so long to update this fanfiction, but I was stumped on what to write, but I finally got out of my funk and I'm back with a new chapter. Okay so you've just read the 14th chapter of my Black Bird fanfiction 'What a way to find out! & Old Friends & New Enemies!' Hope you enjoyed and if you could please R&R...? I would love to know what you thought! Thanks again for reading and hope you are looking forward to more!_**

**_xAngel-Of-Lightx_**


	15. Sweet Sacrifice

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing, only this fanfiction and the characters I create!_**

**_Title: What a way to find out!_**

**_Chapter Title: Sweet Sacrifice_**

**_Author: xThat-Angel-Of-Minex_**

**_Rated T_**

**_Enjoy ^.^_**

* * *

Misao let out a moan her head pounding and feeling as if she had to much to drink but didn't remember drinking anything. What she did remember was of that sweet, and bitter smelling aroma that had woken her up. She could still smell the sweet yet bitter aroma that had awaken her from a deep sleep. Misao opened her eyes and let out a gasp. What she saw wasn't something she saw everyday as she awoke in her room, it was somewhere she has had nightmares about. A cell dark and musky that smelled of mold and something else…something rotted.

"Wh-where am I?" She pushed herself up in a sitting position and then wished that she hadn't. Because sitting across from her, on the other side of the bar doors was Sojo, Kyo's older brother. He let out a chuckle.

"Well looks like our sleeping beauty is finally awake." Misao didn't move a muscle. If she showed the slightest sign of fear he would use that to his advantage.

"W-why am I here?" Misao silently cursed herself as her voice cracked with the fear she was trying so hard to hide. Sojo just simply chuckled.

"You are here because I grow tired of these little games. It is time to finish this once and for all." Misao felt a drop of sweat slide down her face, she bit her lip because she knew he saw it and it made him smile.

"I know your scared. You don't have to be all brave on my account." Misao tilled her head up and jutted out her chin.

"I'm not scared of you-"

"Oh yes you are. I can see as much from way over here." Misao swallowed, a lump having formed in her throat.

"W-where's Yushin?"

"Who?" Misao rolled her eyes and let out a irritated sigh. Sojo blinked then his eyes grew wide, then he smiled. "Oh you mean _him_." Sojo pointed over into another cell where Yushin was lying on the floor face down.

"Yushin!" Misao climbed off the surprising comfortable cot and rush over where a barred wall stopped her.

"Are you all right, Yushin?" Misao snapped her head around. "What did you do to him?" Sojo let out a chuckle.

"Well I would think you'd be more worried about what I'm going to do to my brother when he comes looking for you. But here you are worried about a powerless Bakeneko demon who was stupid enough to think I would let him have you." He let an evil laugh sending shivers down Misao spine.

"Why did he ever think that you would let him have me?" Misao couldn't stop herself from asking. Sojo let out a bitter laugh.

"I have no idea. I didn't promise him a damn thing. He didn't ask me to give him my word of honor, or anything like that. I guess he thought his chances were good." Sojo closed his eyes and shrugged. Misao bit back a snort.

"_Word of honor_? Do you even know what that is?" Sojo looked at her with eyes open and a serious look on his face.

"Of course I do. I haven't always been this way."

"Oh and what way is that?" Misao said smirking, even though inside she was shaking with fear and he knew it. He smiled his charming smile, that smile that had fooled Misao the first and last time.

"A person that has to cheat, steal, and backstab to get what he wants." Misao highly doubted that.

"Yeah, right. Your the innocent party here." Sojo nodded and simply said, "Yes a matter of fact I am." Making her want to smack that nasty smirk from his face. They sat in silence what felt like forever, but must have been only about two hours. After awhile Sojo got up with a yawn.

"Well my brother is taking his sweet time finding you. Maybe I'll go and take a little nap before he gets here. Don't do anything stupid, Misao. I'll be watching." Misao wanted to roll her eyes, but she stopped herself. After about thirty minutes Misao noticed that her cell was getting lighter and lighter. A pale light coming in from somewhere, the light moving down the wall as the cell got brighter and brighter. _"A window!"_ She thought spinning around and sure enough there it was about five feet above her and the cot.

"How could I not have noticed that before now?" She muttered asking herself. Misao crawled over to it and got to her feet pulling at the bars, but they won't budge. She pulled and pulled by they weren't coming loose anytime soon. She let out a sob slumping against the wall for support.

"It's no use I can't get out..." There was a moan from the cell next to hers and she let out a gasp spinning around and seeing that Yushin was finally waking up.

"Yushin!" Yushin was now on his back and he let out a groan as he stretched his aching muscles. "Your awake thank god!" Yushin cracked an eye open.

"What happen?" He asked. Misao sat back down on her cot, her hands in her lap.

"Sojo betrayed you, Yushin." Yushin shook his head.

"No, he wouldn't do that. He's my friend." Misao bit back a snort. _"Oh yeah some friend."_ She thought to herself not daring to say it aloud.

"If he were your friend why would he knock you unconscious and put me in a cell, or both of us for that matter?" She asked dryly. Yushin opened both his eyes and gasped.

"This is Kyo's doing. Sojo would never do this, he's a good man." Misao had to laugh at that.

"Oh yeah he's _great_." She said in a sarcastic manner. Yushin glared over at her.

"Sojo would never do this! He promised me that if I helped him get his brother out of the picture that he would let you and me go."

Misao stared over at him and said with a cruel sort of seriousness. "He lied." Yushin shook his head still not believing her and muttering 'no' a few times for his own benefit.

"You can deny it all you want, but after your done feeling sorry for yourself you think you can do something to get us out of here?" Yushin glared over at her.

"Why should I help you?" Misao mocked his glare feeling her blood boil.

"Because its your fault that I'm here in the first place." Yushin opened his mouth to argue, but Misao didn't give him the pleasure. "You can deny it all you want, but all this is your fault and we both know it." Yushin opened his mouth, then closed it and averted it his gaze from hers. _"Yeah thought so..."_ She thought smugly.

"So how are we going to get out of here?"

"If you got some secret demon power that your not telling us about then your out of of luck. I'm weak and I can barely move a finger." He tried to bend his finger for effect, but failed. "See." He muttered his breath coming in short bursts. Misao rolled her eyes and thought, _"Demons are useless."_ She crawled off the cot and walked over and put her hand through.

"Here take some blood."

"W-what?"

"It will give you a power boost, now hurry up before Sojo finds out what we're doing!" She hissed. Yushin moved slowly over to Misao hand and when he reached it he stopped short.

"Your sure about this?" Misao nodded her head sharply.

"Just do it!" Yushin took her hand gently and opened his mouth, next he bit her with his cat teeth. _"He must have summoned them."_ She thought as she let out a hiss. He drank her blood and little by little he grew stronger.

"Okay that's enough." Misao said after a little while and pulled her hand free. Yushin sat in a daze his eyes a shocking cat eye yellow. He let out a chuckle.

"Man what a rush." He muttered. Misao rolled her eyes.

"Yeah great fun now come on and lets get out of here!" Misao grabbed the blanket from the cot and ripping a few ribbons off and wrapped it around her hand so that her blood wouldn't alert Sojo to their escape. Yushin formed his hand into a sharp cat claw and walked over to the cell door and cut it to pieces. The pieces fell loudly to the ground and Yushin hurried over and cut Misao's door open.

"Come on he would have heard that." Misao raced out and thought, _"Yeah who wouldn't?"_ They ran down the dimly lit hallway and through a door and into a room that was well furnished.

"Well he's living nicely." Misao said in a dull voice. Yushin let out a snort.

"Yeah in my house." He hissed. Misao head snapped over to the left and saw that he was serious.

"You let him stay in your house?" Yushin shook his head.

"No I was attacked here in this room. I remember standing over there by the window, looking out, then after that nothing." Yushin said in a angry daze. "Sojo must have snuck up on him and knocked him out." Misao thought.

"Come on before he figures out we're gone."

"To late." A voice said from the shadows. Misao let out a gasp seeing that Sojo was there with a nasty looking crow, it's eyes as black as a black hole.

"How did you-"

"I told you, Misao didn't I? I would be watching. The both of you." Yushin pushed Misao behind him.

"I won't let you hurt her, not anymore!" Yushin hissed his mouth forming into something different then a human mouth. His teeth were cat sharp and his hands were cat claws and a tails was moving swiftly over the waistline of his jeans.

"Oh and what are you going to do you weakling of a Bakeneko." Sojo let his head hang and shook it. "I feel so sorry for your clan, Bakeneko. You reaped on the death of your brother. If he hadn't died then you wouldn't be the head of your whole clan. No, you would be second best." Yushin let out a hiss.

"And I bet you would know something a little about that, huh?" Misao felt herself begin to smile, just a tad. But Sojo saw it and it infuriated him.

"You think you know everything? Well let me tell you both something," Sojo flung his arm out and said in a chilling voice. "you don't."

"Duck!" Misao shouted jumping to the right and Yushin to the left. Sojo let out a evil chuckle his eyes shining with it. Sojo sent out another attack this one barely missing the both of them.

"What do we do?" Misao called out from behind a winged back chair. Yushin waved his hand sending out his own attack, but Sojo dodged it easily.

"Damn I'm still to weak to fight all full strength." Yushin looked over at Misao with serious eyes. Misao blinked, then shook her head.

"Nope sorry can't do it."

"Why not?"

"Because if I lose to much blood I'll be dead weight." Yushin snorted.

"You already are!"

"Hey watch it!" Misao warned. Yushin smirked then sent out another attack, clipping Sojo in the side and sending him flying across the room and into a wall.

"Yes, take that you crazy Tengu!" Sojo wasn't moving so Misao took that as a good sign in thinking that he was down for the count, for the time beginning anyway.

"You can jump around and dance your victory dance later. We've got to get out of here and find Kyo-" Sojo let out a laugh from where he was lying.

"You two talk to much." Misao let out a gasp as she watched Sojo climb slowly to his feet.

"Maybe your not as weak as they say." Yushin smiled but didn't stop glaring, his eyes glowing a deadly yellow.

"You know it," Sojo sent a attack out and cutting into Yushin's still inured body. He let out a moan, falling to a knee.

"Yushin-" He flung up a hand telling Misao to back off without words. "But your hurt!" He shook his head.

"No, you need to get out of here and into the arms of this demented psycho's brother." Misao knew that he was right, but she couldn't leave him here with Sojo.

"But-"

"I said go!" He snapped his head around and glared at Misao with eyes so yellow that they made her shiver, and not in a good way. Misao took a step back slowly, nodding.

"Thank you." Yushin snorted.

"What can I say, your my best friend." Misao let out a sob.

"I'll try and hurry and bring back help." Misao took another step back, then spun around and raced through the door and down the path, but didn't get far when there was a scream from inside.

"Yushin, no!" Misao sobbed about to run back inside, but knew that she couldn't do that. _"You'll waste his sacrifice and then where would you be?"_ A small voice told her in the back of her mind. _"In the hands of a psychotic demon that's where."_ She thought answering the little voice.

"Misao I'm coming." Misao let out a sigh of relief, recognizing Yushin's voice. Misao let out sob.

"Your all right." She said taking a step back towards the house, but then stopped when an urgent voice in her mind told her to run. _"Run hard and fast. That isn't Yushin!"_ Misao spun back around, but knew that she wouldn't get far. She looked around and ducked into a pair of shrubs, hoping with all her might that Sojo wouldn't find her hiding place.

* * *

The ground was wet and cold and Misao dared not move. Afraid that Sojo would find her and drag her back into the house and do god knows what to her. She laid, flat on her stomach, a few feet away from the door that she just raced through, was now swaying in the breeze. _"God I hope he really doesn't come after me."_ She thought trying to catch her breath and trying her best not to pant. But Misao couldn't get that lucky. Just then Sojo walked through the door looking completely calm and unbothered that she bolted. _"Dammit!"_ She thought throwing a hand over her mouth as her breath came wheezing out. Sojo turned in the direction she was hiding with a smirk on his face.

"Oh my I wonder where Misao got off to." He turned around and put a hand over his face as if looking out in the distance. "Not there with all the little demons awaiting her blood and flesh. Misao let out another gasp, then scolded herself for letting it happen. _"You stupid, stupid girl now he'll more then likely find you."_ Misao felt a drop of sweat fall down her face. _"God just what I needed, he'll probably smell my fear and now my sweat!"_ She thought clenching her teeth. Sojo let out a chuckle.

"Misao I will not hurt you if you come out and come back with me into the house." Misao looked over seeing the thing he called a 'house.' _"More like a shack…"_ She thought to herself.

"Come now Misao we both know that you won't be able to find your way back to town without my help." He said with an air of oozing self-confidence. _"He is so full of himself."_ She thought bitterly. Sojo let out a sigh and raked a set of fingers through his hair.

"Misao I grow tired of this game. Come out now or I will cut every single one of these trees done in search of you." Misao swallowed hard and debated this. Should she show herself and let Sojo take her back into that rotting shack so that he can do god knows what, or should she just tough it out and run when he starts to cut the trees down and hope for the best? Misao bit her lower lip coming up her conclusion. He let out an annoyed growl and turned back around now staring down at where Misao was hiding. She let out a silent gasp. _"He's known all along? He's been toying with me this whole time!"_ Misao felt her cheeks burn and her eyes narrow. She stood, her head popping out of the shrubs that she thought, at first, was a gooding hide place.

"So you've finally decided to show yourself." Misao gave a hard nod, but didn't stop glaring.

"You bastard." Sojo placed a hand over his chest, where his heart was suppose to be, but Misao knew that there was nothing there. Just a gabbing black hole where his heart must have once been.

"Oh you hurt me, Misao."

Misao glared even harder. "Oh you'd know if I hurt you, Sojo. You knew I was hiding here all along." Sojo shrugged.

"I did, or I didn't."

"Oh stop your dodging you son-of-a-bitch. I know that you knew I was hiding here so you can't deny it." Sojo was expressionless, but soon he was smiling.

"Well I guess your not as stupid as I once thought." Misao drew back a little flinching.

"Whats that suppose to mean!" She shouted her eyes now open wide completely offended by his remark of her not being as stupid as he thought. _"So I'm stupid huh? Well at least I have people that love me!"_

"Your a human and humans are all stupid, so don't take it personal." Misao let out a snort.

"Oh yeah I'm suppose to think you meant it as a compliment?" He shrugged and muttered, "If you want." Misao felt her cheeks growing hot and red with rage.

"Well I'd take a life of being stupid then taking a life of loneliness!" Sojo enjoyable glow faded away and he looked blank and danger.

"And what do you mean by that?" He asked quietly. Misao let out a hardy laugh and feeling her insides shake.

"Oh please like you don't already know! What I mean is at least I have people who love and care for me! You, Sojo Urui, have none of that! Your whole family wouldn't bat an eyelash if you died-" Misao felt a swooping of air from her right. She glanced over her shoulder and her eyes grew wide from what she saw. A huge tree was barely standing up, it's trunk had a huge cut in it. _"Oh. My. God."_ She thought feeling herself shiver at how close she was of being cut in half.

"You'd better watch your tone, Misao. Because next time I won't miss." Misao was now chalk white and sweating something fierce. She hope to god that Kyo would hurry up and find her because she was more then likely not going to last much longer.

* * *

**_Author Notes!_**

**_Hey you've just read the 15th chapter of my Black Bird fanfiction 'What a way to find out!' I really hope you enjoyed it and please R&R? I'd love to know what you thought it be good or bad...? I'm going to try and finish this next chapter so it might be awhile before I update again. I want to make the last chapter great for all of you to enjoy! Well thanks again for reading and hope you are looking forward to more!_**

**_xThat-Angel-Of-Minex_**


	16. Return of the Snake

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing! Only this fanfiction and the characters I create!_**

**_Title: What a way to find out! and Old Friends & New Enemies_**

**_Chapter Title: Return of the Snake_**

**_Author: xThat-Angel-Of-Minex_**

**_Rated T_**

**_Enjoy ^.^_**

* * *

**_3 hours earlier_**

"What do you need us to do, Lord Kyo?" Sagami asked as Hoki poured each of them a cup of tea, that including Yoshio and Yoko.

"Would you like any sweets?" Kyo asked, clearly trying to get on both Yoshio and Yoko's good side. Yoshio glared over at him and shook his head firmly. Yoko elbowed him in the side, hard.

"Why-" Yoko gave him a stony look and then smiled over at Kyo.

"No thank you, Kyo." Zenki raised an eyebrow at her then look back at Kyo with a frown. Kyo stared at him and willed him to understand what he was trying to tell him.

"Lord Kyo I was wondering what you want us to do? Do we gathered who we can and go looking for Lady Misao?" Yoshio slammed a hand down on the table.

"Don't call my daughter 'lady' she is not your lady and she will never be your lady. I will not allow her to marry this demon." He said the word demon as if it were acid burning his throat. Zenki looked over at Yoshio with a dark look, looking ready to slap him around if he treated Kyo with anymore disrespect.

"Zenki that's enough." Zenki snapped his head over looking at Kyo with wide eyes. He saw in Kyo's eyes that he knew just by looking at him what he wanted to do.

"Of course my lord, I'm sorry." He bowed his head in shame and took his cup of tea and blew to cool it off. Yoshio looked from Zenki and then to Kyo and then back again thinking, _"What just happen?"_ He looked over towards his wife for help, but she only shrugged as if saying 'don't ask me' and took a sip of her tea.

"This is very good." Hoki blushed.

"Thank you, ma'am." She looked over at him and blinked then let out a gasp.

"You're a boy?" She asked clearly surprised?" He blushed even more and nodded his head. Everyone cracked a smile, even Yoshio had to smile at that.

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't mean to sound surprised, but your so…"

"Yes, Hoki has a very feminine look about him." Yoko nodded and saw that Hoki's face was red as a tomato. She clearly saw that she was making him uncomfortable.

"I am so sorry, Hoki is it?" Hoki nodded.

"Yes, ma'am, it is." She smiled.

"Like I said before I'm very sorry, Hoki." He shrugged his shoulders a little, but didn't look up.

"It's all right, really." Yoshio rolled his eyes and went to grab his tea, but stopped.

Hoki glanced up and saw that Yoshio was glaring down at his tea cup that still sat untouched. "What's wrong, Mr. Harada is your tea still to hot to drink?" Yoshio looked over at him and sent him an evil smirk.

"You think I trust you people- you demons to not have put something in my drink." He stated not as a question but as a fact. Hoki flinched and Zenki was about to jump to his defense, but Kyo beat him to it.

"That's enough Mr. Harada. I won't sit back and have you insult my loyal vassals. Now if you don't agree with that then you can take your leave."

"Fine maybe I will because it doesn't seem like you demons are doing a damn thing to find my daughter. So maybe I'll just go and find her myself, come on Yoko." He stood up grabbing his wife's hand, but she didn't follow him up. "Come on, Yoko. What's wrong?" She shook her head not meeting his eyes. He pulled on her hand but she didn't budge.

"Come on we're leaving." He said in a firm voice that didn't fit him at all. Yoko shook her head.

"No, Yoshio."

"What?"

"I'm going to stay with them, Yoshio. They will be able to find Misao a lot faster then you and I ever could." Yoshio shook his head.

"That's not true I'll call-"

"Who Mr. Harada? Who will you call that will believe you when you say that your daughter was kidnapped by two lunatic demons?" Kyo asked with a smirk. Yoshio was speechless, not having thought this far ahead, and now Kyo was questioning him, which really ticked him off.

"Okay let's get one thing straight demon. I will allow you to help find my daughter, but after that you and her relationship is terminated, understood." Kyo let out a sigh and shook his head.

"Sorry, but I can't do that." Yoshio let out a bitter laugh.

"Oh and why's that?" He said with a smug look on his face, but what Kyo was about to tell him, he never would have thought that it was true, but coming from the head of the Tengu clan he had to trust his words...

"Misao has already agreed to become my bride." Yoko let out a gasp a hand flying to her mouth, trying to cover it up, but to late, everyone heard. It was silent for far to long and then Yoshio opened his mouth.

"Your lying... Misao would never in a million years agree to that!" Kyo let out a chuckle.

"I assure you that what I say, is in fact, true." Yoshio let out a sigh of pure pain and exhaustion. _"My god, this can't be happening."_ He thought, then opened his eyes looking Kyo squrely in the eyes.

"Fine we'll do it your way. So what's the plan on getting our daughter back?" Kyo smiled and laid out a map of the whole city, showing them where all the likely places that Sojo and Yushin would have taken Misao.

* * *

There was a scream of absolute terror traveling on the winds getting a rare gasp out of Kyo. "Misao," He called flying this way and that. "where are you!" Kyo could feel the push and pull of a force, but it was miles away, and the worst of it all he didn't know which way it was coming from. He circled back looking for anything that was out of the ordinary, but saw nothing. He continued to circle, circling around countless times, but not seeing a trace of her anywhere. "I can't waste anymore time in this mindless search! I need some extra help." He let out a frustrated huff and then summoned up a group of crows to him.

"I want you to go and search for my brother. You need to travels as far as the winds can carry you, there's no telling where, or how far he took her. If you sense my brother and when you do report back to me. Do not and I mean do not let him see or hear you, understood?" He said. The crows let out a cry and flew off in all different directions on their search for the one thing and only thing that ever mattered to Kyo most in the world. He floated there waiting to hear back from his birds, but heard something else entirely.

"Kyo..." A voice whispered his name on the wind...a voice sounding exactly like Misao. Kyo broke off into a smile flying as fast as his wings could carry him towards to his Misao. When he landed in a clearing, a beautiful clearing with a pond and small waterfall shining in the full moonlight, one he must have overlooked.

"How could I have overlooked this beautiful sight." He whispered spinning around slowly, then stopping dead when he just happen to spot Kiyo Dodoji, looking all relaxed and somewhat happy.

"Why Kyo you heard me calling, how romantic of you to come flying to my rescue." Kiyo let out a giggle, unfolding her fan with a flick of her wrist and begun to fan herself lightly. Kyo only stared at her looking completely confused.

"What are you rambling about now, Kiyo? I'm looking for Misao, not you." He said in his blank tone, that very same blank tone that could tell you everything about what he was feeling. Kiyo let out another giggle, hiding her mouth behind her fan. Kyo continued to stare at her.

"You really don't know do you?" Kyo didn't even bother by asking. She already knew that he didn't know what she was speak of and he could really careless.

"My, my Lord Kyo of the Tengu clan is speechless at last." She said her smile turning bigger and bigger. Kyo narrowed his eyes getting really tired of Kiyo and her senseless rambling.

"And your point is...?" Kiyo couldn't help but smile more.

"You are so impatience-"

"I'm only impatience because you are keeping me from my search for-"

"Ah yes, your beloved Misao has been taken by your brother, Sojo." Kyo shook his head, but Kiyo had to disagree. "Trust me he was the one who took her."

"I know this, but he had help." Kiyo eyes spread open wide.

"Did he now, now I did not know this." Kyo rolled his eyes as if saying, yeah right. Kiyo let out a giggle and began to fan herself lightly once again. _"If he did have help he used this person until he need not use them anymore."_ Kyo thought on this for a moment and he soon found himself smiling.

"So he was only using Yushin-"

Kiyo let out a loud laugh, "Yushin, as in Yushin Tanaka?" Kyo nodded and Kiyo let out a burst of giggles. "Wait a minute, your telling me that Yushin is helping him, your brother? God he _is_ as stupid as they say...!" Kyo notched an eyebrow at her.

"Okay enough of this, where is Misao?" Kiyo let out a sigh and flicked her fan shut and leaned back soaking up the moonlight.

"How do you even know she's still alive?" Kyo didn't know, but in his heart he knew that Misao was still alive and Sojo hadn't done anything to her, yet.

Kiyo let out a sigh, "Listen Kyo I know that you think your in love with Misao, but your not." the corners of Kyo's mouth turned up into a smile.

"Oh I'm not, huh?" Kiyo shook her head, she to was smiling. Thinking that finally Kyo was seeing the truth: that he was not in love with Misao.

"The Senka Maiden is a tool that demons use to gain power, that is all. I've never heard of a demon actually falling in love with her. Kyo's smiled faded quickly, and was soon replaced by a frown.

"Misao isn't a tool, she's the girl that I love and the girl I'm going to make my bride-" Kiyo eyes flashed red, a pair of fangs extending from her mouth.

"Will you stop saying _that_!"

"What?"

"Stop saying that your in love with a filthy mortal girl, its embarrassing!" Kyo let out a laugh crossing his arms stiffly over his chest.

"Why would it be embarrassing? And especially, why would it be embarrassing for you?" Kiyo felt herself stiffen and her eyes spread open wide.

"Are you really that brainless? You do know that I'm deeply in love with you...right?" Kyo let out a hard laugh and then began to smirk.

"Yeah, I do." Kiyo felt herself gasp before she could stop it.

"Then why-"

"Because I don't love you. I told you as much when you first appeared and attacked Misao." Kiyo eyes darkened and she clenched her hands into fist, breaking her fan in half.

"You don't love me, is that right?" Kyo nodded, the smirk still on his face. Kiyo felt her eyes well up with tears and she couldn't stop them from spilling over.

"Don't you realize how much time I have waste on you, don't you realize that because you don't love me, that I have no reason to live-" Kyo let out a crude, hard laugh, making Kiyo flinch.

He began to clap his hands, "Bravo, what a _spectacular_ preform. It was so very moving, your confession of love to me." Kiyo flinched again, but Kyo didn't see. Kiyo was to busy laughing.

"You see right through me, don't you Kyo." Kyo only stood there looking as dark and handsome as ever, looking deadly as ever as well. "Why look so serious, Kyo?" Kiyo asked with a giggle. Kyo rose his arm and swung it, sending out a powerful attack aimed right at Kiyo's head.

She dodged it easily, then smoothed out the front of her outfit of light pure silk. "I see that you are not in the mood to play." Kyo couldn't help but smile.

"What gave you that idea?" Kiyo smiled back at him and shrugged.

"Oh I don't know, probably that fatal attack you just shot at me." Kyo gave a lazy shrug and let out a sigh.

"I'd say sorry, but I wouldn't mean it." Kiyo let out a laugh and then moved forward a step.

"Then shall we finish this once and for all." Kyo rose his arm and let the power gather, ready for his next attack. "Don't hold back." She said with a giggle, letting her fangs slid down from where they were hidden.

"Oh don't worry, I won't." Kiyo smiled her pupils turning into little slits and Kyo's turning blood red. And soon the fight began with Kyo flying at her with all his might not holding back an ounce of his strength. He threw out a attack here and there, but Kiyo dodged everyone, laughing like the lunatic she was.

"Come on you can do better then that!" She said in a singsong voice, moving forward, ever so closer to take a bite out of him. The thought to taste his blood once again set her veins a blaze. Kiyo smiled sliding her snake like town over her lips, wanting to drain him dry. "To taste his blood once again would be amazing!" She thought as she let out a giggle and dodged another attack.

"Your holding back-

"You wish!" He yelled sending out one last attack, but she spun around just in time to avoid it.

"I expected more from the leader of the all powerful Tengu clan!" She said with a evil laugh, but was cut off as a searing pain shot through her body and she felt her knees buckle.

"What the-" She said as she went falling to her knees, hitting the rock hard ground, gasping for breath. Kiyo looked down and was shocked to see all the blood covering her torso.

"You really thought that I would hold back didn't you." Kiyo took a deep shaky breath, her eyes watering and her whole body drowned in painful numbness.

"Yeah, I guess I did."

"Well that was your one fatal mistake." Kiyo let out a wheezing gasp.

"I guess so," Kiyo straightened herself, setting her shoulders back. "end it quickly." Kyo didn't take any pleasure in hurting women, not even female demons, but still...

"As you wish," Kyo turned away walking back aways. He turned his arm up and shot out a powerful shot of power that sent Kiyo flying back and hitting the trunk of a tree, a sickening cracking sound soon followed. He took a deep breath and let his wings spring out and soon was back up in the air, continuing the search for his bride.

* * *

**_Author Notes!_**

**_Hey everybody you've just read the 16th chapter of my Black Bird fanfiction 'What a way to find out! and Old Friends & New Enemies' and I hope you enjoyed it! Please R&R, I'd really appreciate it! I'd love to know what you thought if it be good, or bad- but no flaming! Thanks again for reading and hope you are looking forward to more!_**

**_xThat-Angel-Of-Minex_**


	17. Goodbye

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing! Only this fanfiction and the characters I create!_**

**_Title: What a way to find out and Old Friends & Old Enemies!_**

**_Chapter Title: Goodbye_**

**_Author: xOne hell of a Butlerx_**

**_Rated T_**

**_Enjoy ^.^_**

* * *

Misao entered the house with her head held high, well that was until she saw the shape Yushin was in. He had a bloody mouth and a big gash going across his chest.

"Oh my god, Yushin." She rushed over to him, grabbing his hand and giving it a gentle squeeze. His eyes were closed, but his mouth opened a bit, a moan escaping from within.

"Shh. Its okay, its only me." Misao said sniffing back her tears and smiling, even though his eyes weren't open to see it. But when he did open his eyes he greeted her with a frown.

"Misao… thought I told you to run." Misao let out a small shaky laugh.

"I tired, but he found me outside." She said looking over at Sojo, a glare highlighting her face. Sojo just continued to smirk like he just found Misao with her hand in the cookie jar.

"You know, Misao. I was thinking about leaving you here all bloody and, well you know, and let my brother find you," He said his smirk going even bigger. _"I know what you should do: burn in hell."_ Misao thought and not being able to stop herself from smiling as she thought it.

"You like that idea?" Her smile flattened and her face grew hard with hate for this man that has hurt her, and Kyo, god knows who else, for so long.

"Don't you care a little about hurting Kyo…?" Misao knew right then that that was a mistake to ask. Sojo smile grew more broader and he let out a laugh.

"Not one damn bit." And she didn't find that the least bit surprising, which was both sad and annoying at the same time.

"So what should I do about you? Hm maybe I'll rape you, kill you and then eat you," Misao swallowed, hard and tried with all her might not to shake and shiver with fear and dread of the thought. _"Come on, Misao get a grip! You won't last much longer with that attitude."_ She thought scolding herself.

"If your going to kill me just kill me. Stop toying around with me and just do it you coward." She said then wished that she could take it back. Sojo looked down at her with a pleasent smile on his face.

"Oh I'm the coward, am I?" He questioned and pulled his hand back and slapped her hard across the cheek. Misao let out a cry and his hand made contact with her cheek, then clenched her teeth together and willed the tears to stay where they were. She would not cry, she would not give him the satisfactory of seeing her cry. She was stronger then that.

"Yeah, only cowards hit girls." She bit out and that smart ass that remark got her another slap, which hurt more then the first one did. Misao couldn't stop the tears from falling now, not after that.

"Ah there are those precious tears I love so much." He said kneeling down and stroking her cheek. Misao snapped her teeth missing his fingers by a couple of inches. Sojo pulled his hand off her cheek chuckling lightly.

"Were did this burst of courage blossom up from?" He asked in wonder. Misao glared up at him from her spot on the floor. There was a groan from beside her and Misao was up and over next to Yushin in mer seconds.

"Oh my god, Yushin. I thought you were dead!" She cried grabbing hold of his shirt and clenching the fabric tightly. Yushin let out a louder groan, grabbing her hands and prying them off.

"I wish I were dead," He said and let out a whimper as a new wave of power flowed through his body. "god I think I should be after what Sojo did to me." Yushin said his voice had a edge of pain and hatred to it. Sojo laughed.

"Yes, if you were any other demon you would be dead but your strong Yushin. Stronger then I would have thought." He said. Yushi opened his eyes, glaring up at Sojo through his lashes.

"Go to hell, Sojo." Sojo smiled down at him.

"If I ever do go I'll be saving you a spot." He said in a deep, deep voice, his eyes glowing a bloody red. Yushin let out a low hiss, then let out a cough.

"Uh not a good idea." He said coughing some more. Sojo nodded in agreement.

"Yes, I cut you up pretty good. You won't be fully healed for quite sometime. Not in time to save Misao here." He said his hand flashing out and pulling Misao up by the collar of her shirt. Yushin tried to grabbed her but he was to weak.

"You bastard, Sojo. Let Misao go!" He hissed low but sounding very strong and deadly all at the same time. Sojo it let out a hardy laugh.

"Oh I think not. Not until I get what was rightfully mine to being with." He said hugging Misao to his body and touching her in places that no one was aloud to touch, not even Kyo... well yet anyway.

"My brother has yet to claim you, no?" He asked kissing her cheek and moving his lips to earlobe. Misao squirmed against his hold, wanting to run away far from this place and be with Kyo.

"No." She growled out and balling up her hands into small fists. Sojo let out a chuckle licking her earlobe and smiling.

"Good, very good." Misao let out a snort.

"Yeah, Kyo was waiting for the right time. We love each other see and we're in no hurry to shed our clothes off just yet." She said. Sojo chuckled trailing his tongue from her earlobe and down to her cheek to her neck, where he stopped and began to kiss her neck, he let out a low moan, smirking against the skin of her neck.

"Don't worry, I'm sure you will come to enjoy it." He muttered against her neck and began to kiss and lick it once again. Misao felt her body begin to shake and shiver, naueous settling in her stomach and throat.

"I highly doubt that." She said clenching her teeth together as he moved down to her collarbone. Misao stood there her eyes stinging with tears and her teeth hurting from clenching her teeth so hard, that she felt a red flag pop up with she felt Sojo's hands moved down below her pants and that was when she began to fight back.

"Get your dirty hands off me!" She said pulling her fist back and punching him square in the jaw, making him stagger back off balance. Misao stood with her fist raised and her breath coming in short bursts. Sojo stood in amazement at Misao's strength, then his face grew red with rage.

"You little bitch, how dare you hit me!" He shouted raising his hand and slapping her hard across the face. Misao fell to the ground, cradling her cheek with her hand. The next few seconds it was a blur of colors and fabric. Sojo had ripped part of Misao's shirt off and it was lying a few feet away next to Yushin. Misao looked up at Sojo looked down at her with black eyes, his mood beyond dark.

"And here I was going to let it be enjoyable, but not now." He growled, his breathing hard and rough. Misao spat in his face.

"Like it would have been anyway!" She growled right back. Sojo pulled his hand back again to slap her but was thrown back when a gust of wind came in through the open door. Sojo sat up shaking his head and looking at the door. His eyes grew dark and Misao could feel the pressure in the room intensive.

"I- I closed that door!" He said, then he let out a growl his eyes growing red with anger. Misao felt tears spring to her eyes and she was smiling. _"He's here..."_ She thought. And sure enough, Kyo flew down and through the door in one swoop.

"Misao!" He shouted as he entered the house and he smiled when he spotted her, but his smile soon faded when he saw her bruised cheek and blood slowly trickling out of the corner of her mouth.

"Your dead." He said darkly. Sojo only laughed.

"Looks like he's found us," He muttered, then smiled. "and I see that Kiyo was little use." Sojo muttered, his smile turning into a knowing smirk. Kyo nodded.

"Yes, like you didn't know she would have failed." Sojo shrugged, nodding; agreeing that his brother was right. He never really thought that Kiyo would convince Kyo to stop his search for Misao, she meant to much to him for him to do that.

"Your right, I never thought that Kiyo's little plan on making you fall in love with her would work, but I will use any tactic that I can to get what I want." He said. Kyo eyes grew blood red and he pulled out his katana, taking a fighting stance.

"I know and that's why you need to die!" Kyo said rushing Sojo, but Sojo was prepared for his attack because the next second he had his own katana out and blocking Kyo's attack.

"Oh and why is that baby brother?" He asked throwing Kyo sword back and making Kyo stumble a bit, but not by much. Kyo took his stance again, glaring at his brother.

"Because you use people until there is nothing left!" He shouted and rushed his brother pushing him back into the wall with a burst of strength. Sojo let out a choked laugh as Kyo threw his arm across his throat and pressed down on his air way.

"Just- because I use people- doesn't mean I have to die!" Sojo said raising his hand up and cupping Kyo's throat and squeezing it. "Its just how the world works sometimes..." He said in a sort of sad voice, but it was soon gone and he was smirking as he began to choke his little brother. But Kyo didn't pull his arm from Sojo's throat, if anything he pushed harder. Sojo let out a gasp, his eyes darkening.

"Stop, Kyo. Its over..." He said. Kyo nodded.

"Yes, it is." He said and pulled back his sword and plunged it in Sojo's chest. Sojo's hand slackened around Kyo's throat and fell down to his side, motionless.

"So this is it..." Sojo said his eyes drooping, his death coming swiftly. Kyo let out a sigh, closing his eyes and bowing his head.

"I'm sorry it came to this, Sojo." He said. Sojo let out a choked laugh and let out a sigh, letting his eyes close.

"It's alright, Kyo..." He muttered and his body grew limp and his breathing stopped and Kyo felt his heart shuttered and his eyes tear up. _"I can't believe it... I killed him. I killed my brother."_ He thought turning away and moving over to where Misao was now stand.

"Kyo..." She said. Kyo let out a sigh, pulling her against him and kissing the top of her head.

"Come on, lets get you home." He said and they walked over to the door where Yushin stood beside the door, hugging his left arm to his side. Misao smiled at him and held out her hand for him to take.

"Come on, Yushin. We'll go and get you fixed up." She said and the three of them left heading back towards Kyo's house where Misao parents and the Vessels sat waiting for their return...

* * *

**_Author Notes!_**

**_Hey everybody you've just read the 17th chapter of my Black Bird fanfiction 'What a way to find out and Old Friends & New Enemies' and I hope you enjoyed it! If you could take a few minutes out of your day and R&R, I'd really appreciate it...? I'd love to know what you thought if it be good, or bad- but please no flaming...! Thanks again for reading and hope you are looking forward to more!_**

**_xOne hell of a Butlerx_**


	18. Epilogue

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing! Only this fanfiction and the characters I create!**_

_**Title: What a way to find out!**_

_**Chapter Title: Epilogue**_

_**Author: The Stories of L.B.**_

_**Rated T**_

_**Enjoy ^.^**_

* * *

Misao sat and didn't say a word as her father screamed and shouted at her…this was really the first time he had ever raised his voice at her so it was weird. Okay really, really weird. Kyo held her hand and squeezed every now and then to comfort her. She didn't have the courage, or bravery to say a word to her father. Not that she could get a word in anyway. _Finally_ after about thirty minutes of being screamed at Misao finally spoke up.

"I know your upset with me, which you should be," She said tilting her head up and looking directly at her father. "I hid things from you and nearly got killed-" Yoshiro nodded his head.

"Yes, you did! You should have told us and I would have kept you safe from," He said gesturing around them. "all of this." He said. Misao shook her head.

"I don't want to be safe from," She said gesturing at the demons around her. "all of this. They are like a family to me, Dad." She said. Yoshiro shook his head.

"You don't understand what your saying, Misao. They are dangerous-" Misao shoot to her feet and glared at her father.

"They aren't dangerous! They have saved my life more times then I can count," She said and gestured to all the demons in the room. "you can't possibly comprehend how many times they have saved my live. If it wasn't for them I would have been killed long ago." She said. Yoshiro was speechless for the first time...ever. He blinked, looking at Hoki, Sagami, Buzen, Kyo, Zenki and Taro and his brothers.

"You protected my daughter?" He asked. They all nodded and Yoshiro bit his lip as thoughts flew through his head. _"I can't say that their dangerous if they saved and kept her safe for so long…"_ He thought. Yoko rolled her eyes at her husband.

"Yoshiro they have kept her safe and they care for her a great deal," She said. "I would say we don't have a say in her life anymore. She's grown into a fine young woman." She said. Misao looked at her mother with surprised eyes.

"Thanks, Mom." She said. Yoko smiled at Misao and nodded, then stood up. She brushed off her pants and then looked over at her husband who was still giving the demons the stink eye. She looked at her husband and sighed, walking over and taking his hand into hers.

"I think we should be heading home." She said and pulled him towards the door.

"Come on, Yoshiro." She said. Yoshiro opened his mouth to call after Misao, but shut it after awhile. Misao thought that he was done- yeah right!

"I want you home- ouch! Why did you just hit me?!" He said to Yoko.

"Because your being a jerk, now come on!" She said practically yanking him outside and closing the door behind them and pulled him home. Misao let out a sigh and then looked with sorry eyes to everyone.

"I'm sorry about that," She said. "this isn't the way I wanted them to find out." She said. Kyo looked to Sagami, then he laughed and Sagami smirked, but tried to hide it with the rim of his cup as he drank.

"Misao your mother already knew." Kyo said which got him a shocked look from Misao and he chuckled, loving it when he surprised her.

"What- how, when?" She asked trying to remember if her Mother had ever hinted that she knew that Kyo was a demon, or not...but she couldn't. Kyo thought for a moment, then he shrugged.

"I don't know," He said. "I think she's just figured it out by herself." He muttered half in thought and the other half not. Misao was shocked to say the least. If her mother could figure that out then what else did she know about...? Misao shook her head; she was to tired to go into that right now. She let out a yawn and laid her head on Kyo's arm and closed her eyes.

"Your tired," He said. "do you want me to take you home?" He asked. She shook her head, snaking her arms around him and held on.

"No, I don't want to go home..." She said in a small whiny voice, which made Kyo chuckle. He kissed her head and hugged her close with one arm.

"All right you don't have to leave." He said, which made Misao smile.

"Good because if you did make me go home, I would just come right back and bug you." She said. Kyo chuckled.

"You could never bug me, I always want you here..." He said. Sagami and Buzen shared a look, then they stood up and headed towards the door. Hoki and Zenki followed suit, picking up Taro and his brothers as they did.

"Where are we going?" Taro asked, then looked and saw Kyo giving him a look. Taro blinked, then blushed feeling stupid and embarrassed.

"Right..." He said and let himself be carried out of the room and the house. Misao peeked out an eye, not noticing that everyone had left.

"Where did everyone go...?" She asked in a sleepy voice. Kyo shrugged.

"I don't know," He said. "I asked Sagami to go and check in with Yushin's parents to see how he was doing and I think Buzen had a date to go to." He said. Misao giggled.

"Oh course he does..." She said, then glanced up at Kyo finally realizing that they were alone for the first time in awhile. She bit her lip and felt her stomach give a small flutter, as if it were filled with butterflies. Kyo smiled down at her, then leaned down kissing her softly.

"I've been wanting to kiss you awhile, so glad I can now." He said a few inches away from her lips. Misao smiled, then closed the gap and kissed him sweetly. Kyo wrapped his other arm around her and kissed her back, feeling his heart give a small jump as he kissed her deeper wanting the kiss to last forever... Right at the moment Misao knew that her life was going to go right for a change, and she was looking forward to living her life to the fullest and to have Kyo right by her side for it all.

* * *

_**Author Notes!**_

_**Hey everybody you've just read the last chapter to my Black Bird fanfiction 'What a way to find out!' and I hoped you enjoyed it! If you could take a few minutes of your time and R&R, I'd really appreciate it...? Let me know what you thought and if any of you have stories ideas that you would like to see for a Black Bird fanfiction let me know and I'll consider them all! I won't be able to write all the ideas you come up with, but I will write whichever one I like, or think I'll be able to write. Thanks again for reading and thank you for traveling on this journey with me and I hope you are looking forward to more!**_

_**The Stories of L.B.**_


End file.
